


Merry Christmas, Marry me

by XiuyanWu



Series: DC REBIRTH 555 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuyanWu/pseuds/XiuyanWu
Summary: Season 2 Episode 8.5/一旦不日更活活变成龟速坑/一眨眼写了四个多月还没个大概的“圣诞贺文”/系列第二篇/尺度重生别以为作者不会污系列/一直没有在AO3上同步直到LOFTER彻底瘫痪





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2017/1/8开坑日于LOFTER 写在最前面：思考了很久决定放飞自我/官方爸爸再见/就不能好好写点小言情不搞阴谋论吗对自己说/对于CP的TAG要表明除了Supercorp的Supergirl&Lena Luthor&Kara Danvers之外还有KARA&MON/某种意义上的存在雷区/食用小心/但是顺便说一下我这里异性恋都没有好结果/结局还是HE保证/因此中间遇到有虐的地方我是不会手下留情的/以及要在开始前写完全部大纲是不可能的一提笔已经跑偏/前情提要变成了像是序章一样的东西/老是给自己设限心塞的要命。  
> 以上的碎碎念谢谢你看完。

Previously on Supergirl…

L-corp的楼下竖起了巨型的圣诞树，即使从大厦的顶层俯瞰，也能看清树顶上的五角星中央刻着闪烁着银光的大写字母“L”。  
Lena Luthor站在办公室阳台上发呆，她忽然意识到，圣诞节就要到了。  
树下开设了一个小小的登记处，专门提供给公司员工在此写下心愿单，等待圣诞夜的满足愿望的大抽奖。这个在公司还叫做Luthor Corp时就沿袭了数年的传统，让Lena也算看到了一点Lex的人情味。  
或者说在他变得丧心病狂之前，Lex Luthor的确也称得上是一个好哥哥。  
意经此处，Lena忽然有些抵触地想起，或许今年她将度过一个格外孤独的圣诞节，哪怕充斥着日程表的依旧是工作、工作和工作，但是今年，哪怕是寄给家庭成员的圣诞贺卡，收件地址都得写成监狱了。  
前些日子的Medusa事件，Lena刚把养母Lillian Luthor也送进囹圄之中。当然，她和她的儿子没能关在一处。  
Luthor家族或许真的需要来点新成员了，新鲜血液传承这个姓氏，也能让Lena身上的担子不至于总是那么沉重，一个人扛、快要压垮了她。  
“唉……”  
叹了口气，Lena重新坐回办公桌前，她看着桌上几张空白的圣诞贺卡发呆，直到她的余光里，顽皮的小男孩儿忽然“啪嗒啪嗒”地跑过，然后被地毯拌倒，他摔了个脸着地，怀里的小老虎布偶也飞了出去。  
“Jones!”  
Lena吓了一跳，L-Corp的Luthor总裁花容失色，她手忙脚乱地凑过去扶他。  
“摔疼了吗？”  
“没有。”熊孩子仰起脸，对她露出一个展示大牙一般毫无保留的笑容，然后他从她的怀抱里爬开，连跑带跳地去捡起小老虎。  
Lena Luthor其实不懂怎么照料小孩子。  
其实她目前做的也只是每天把他带在身边，一起上班，一起下班，回家后让Mr.Jacob给他做儿童营养餐和第二天带的小熊饼干。  
关于这一切，她没人能商量——自从某人从她的窗口飞走，再也不主动出现之后。  
邮箱“叮咚”一声，Lena趴到桌沿边，她一时半会儿不准备站起来。Jones正拖回了布偶，现在他坐在她腿边玩耍。  
Lena帮他把小老虎缠在一起的尾巴毛捋平，然后她转回身敲下回车撇了一眼新邮件。  
好极了，那是Deo局长发来的官方批复。Hank Henshaw的亲笔签名在落款处——她的领养许可终于批下来了。  
“Jones？”  
她轻轻地喊了一声他的名字，腿边的男孩儿立刻抬起头，他乖顺地睁大冰蓝色的眼睛望着她，奶声奶气地问：“Lena？怎么了？”  
好吧，你喜欢叫我什么都可以——Luthor总裁在心里如是想。反正Lena Luthor现在也没有准备好从一个孩子口中，听到他喊她“妈妈”这个称呼。  
她只是抬头抚摸着他暗金色的柔软的卷发，“Jones Luthor，你觉得好听吗？”  
“好听！”  
Jones飞快地回答，他如此肯定且没有任何疑问，忽然让Lena准备好的说辞全卡在了喉咙口。  
或者对于这样一个躯体只有五六岁的孩子——或许心理年龄更小，对他解释“Luthor”这个姓氏所背负的意义，一切还为时过早。  
要知道她当时因为Jones和某个氪星人几乎达到百分之九十九的相似度，就让她义无反顾地想要领养这个孩子。现在想起来她应该先着手学习幼儿心理学，而不是考虑解释那些关于他们这一代纠缠不休的恩恩怨怨。  
那些苦大仇深的往事Jones才不感兴趣，他在思考的估计是Lena还要用小熊饼干蒙混多少天，才能带他去吃很早就说好的甜甜圈大礼包。  
所以当Lena低头问他：“Jones，今天我逃班带你溜出去好不好？”的时候，他下意识地欢天喜地地回答：“去吃甜甜圈吗？”  
Lena愣了愣，她的笑容还是维持原样，心里却慢慢地飘起了不知味的情绪。  
“不是的，Jones，圣诞节快到了…我要带你去拜访Lex…”  
"Lex是谁…？"  
“他是我的哥哥，你的舅舅。”  
“舅舅会带我去吃甜甜圈吗？”  
Lena在心里叹了一声，“Jones，下次我带你去找另一个人玩，然后我们三个人一起去吃甜甜圈，” Luthor总裁耐着性子，她学着小孩子的腔调和他说话。她把她心里能找到的柔软的部分都努力攒到了一起：“到时候你们想吃多少有多少，我都给你们买，好不好？”   
不得不说Jones Luthor——虽然他现在姓Luthor了，但是这位新成员身上没有一点点Luthor家族的影子，就像是Luthor的后人一代接着一代越来越风格跑偏的证明。  
“哈哈我知道那个人是谁！”Jones忽然得意洋洋地把小老虎举过头顶，“是Kara Danvers对不对？！”  
“你怎么知道？！”  
Lena Luthor的心里总有一口警钟，在她每次考虑到Jones身上发生过的实验，她就开始担心，“Jones，你是不是读取了我的想法？”她要花很大的力气才能把严肃藏起来，防止吓到他。  
而事实上这其实是一个傻问题，还好小傻帽比某人更神经粗大，所以Luthor总裁才没有被小孩子嘲笑。  
“我看到你快递给她的甜甜圈啦！在Jess姐姐的桌上等着贴礼品收件信息呢！”他手舞足蹈。  
“你偷看？”  
“我还偷吃了呢…”  
啊……Jones的动作定格在了这刻，他看到了一只宠着他的Lena忽然眯起眼，虽然她嘴角还是在笑着，眼里却露出了危险的意味。  
小混蛋后脖子上的汗毛都竖起来了，他终于意识到自己说漏嘴了。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

破空的声音转瞬响起，又立刻消失，除了一闪而过的蓝光，未曾留下其他任何痕迹。  
昏暗的房间里，忽然多了一个人。  
Kara Danvers往前冲了几步才刹住步子，她也不知道哪里来的惯性，这让她几乎要冲撞到墙上。  
暖色的墙纸，这是她的公寓——她的卧室。  
她望着床头柜上的电子钟，现在似乎是她离开那天的前一夜。  
她回来的时候比离开的时候更早，这出乎她的意料。Kara知道一点时空法则，她只要在正常时间线里的自己于明天跟随Barry离开前，避免不要碰到什么人，就不会应该不会对未来产生影响。  
但是那种像是没人监管所以可以撒野的熊孩子心理，忽然在她心里慢慢发芽，让她嘴角淡定笑容的弧度越来越大，慢慢变成一个坏坏的奸笑。  
“嘿嘿嘿……”  
她知道这时的自己正在Catco熬夜加班——因为拒绝参与报道“天空炸开金红色火花”的事件；以及关于“Luthor家第二个锒铛入狱之人”的议题、对Lena Luthor展开的采访任务。所以倔强的小记者被Mr. Snapper挖苦，去写一篇晦涩又无聊的《从外星物品走私猖獗，来看总统的外星人赦免法的社会利弊性》，简直赶得上她大学时写的学术性的长篇大论。  
Kara撇了撇嘴，同情了一秒此时此刻正常时间线里的自己。  
然后她忽然迈着小跳步跑到了窗前，Kara Danvers开始解开外套，露出了里面Supergirl的制服。  
她想起来临走前，Barry和她的私下告别。Flash挠着自己的后脑勺，“很抱歉在正确的时间点之前一次又一次打搅你，但愿这没有扰乱你的时间线…”  
“毕竟你充分管住了自己的嘴呀，”Kara大大咧咧地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我没有被剧透地经历完了所有你事先知道会发生的事情，一切有惊无险。”  
但是Barry还是一脸过意不去的表情，“对于你和Miss Luthor之间的事，我很抱歉我没有事先告诉你…让你们产生了误会……”  
“我们之间没有误会……”  
Kara的手势让他的语句停在了这里，她还是笑着，“那不是你的原因，”但是她眼神却慢慢地失焦，笑容也在眼里悄然淡化消失，“不是……”Kara沉沉地换了一口气，就像回忆里有些一想起就后悔不已的往事，她慢慢地解释：  
“Barry，她明明白白地展示了背叛的时候，其实我心底还是在强迫自己相信她……”  
Kara慢慢地抬起手，她望着那个银色的戒圈。  
“我难过的是，在事件的最后，我没有给她一个拥抱，反倒是选择了下意识地逃避这一切……”  
但是即使如此，出发的时候，Kara也没有忘记带上这枚刻着“L.L”的戒指。  
在那个宇宙，没有人会管她是不是无名指上带着来自一个Luthor的戒指，那里甚至没有Kara Danvers和Lena Luthor这两号人。  
她可以在帮助别人拯救世界的同时，思考一下怎么拯救自己那段和Lena Luthor的关系。  
她欠她的，不止是拥抱。  
她还欠她一个道谢和一个道歉……她欠她很多很多。  
而这一切，都要从她现在飞出这扇窗户开始偿还。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

披萨。啤酒。温馨的家庭喜剧。  
这是在一个复杂案件告破后，Alex Danvers最常用的放松自我的休闲方式。有时候这样的姐妹之夜在Kara那里举行的话，她可能还要多准备两桶冰激凌，四五份锅贴来做夜宵。  
今晚实属意料之外，Kara被喝令要加班而缺席了她们原先的计划；尔后中途参与进这一切的，变成了NCPD鉴证科警探Maggie Sawyer。  
虽然，啤酒和披萨还是在名单里。  
但是现在，喝空的啤酒瓶随意地倒在冰桶底部、它靠在另一瓶边上，开启的瓶口沾着淡淡的唇印、在昏黄的灯光里弥漫着暧昧的信号因子，酒的水平线在很趋近瓶口的位置，像是想要灌醉对方的小心思稍微露出了马脚。半开的外卖盒被推到了桌角，摇摇欲坠；切开的披萨有两块，但是只有一块已被享用：两个交叠的咬痕露出于它半拖出盒子的那部分上。  
至于Alex Danvers——她被压在桌沿。  
Maggie Sawyer靠在她身前，髋骨、小腹、腰肢相互嵌合着，两具身体互相有着最契合对方的形状。  
她的两只手圈在她周围，执念地圈成一个甜蜜的牢。  
“在生死线上来来回回像是家常便饭了，这是我在认识你后最大的体验……”她的舌尖勾过小小的虎牙，像在体会每一句话是否糖分充足。她的调戏都落在酒窝里，歪了歪头，Maggie Sawyer认真地盯着Alex Danvers的眼睛：  
“在经历了这些之后，你说啊……Alex，单单只是一个吻，我怎么会甘心？”  
鉴证科警探侧着头，她一丝一毫都不放过眼前那人眼底的情绪，“我呢，还要……”尾音拖得很长，但是就像是知道对方在等着她的回答，她反倒坏心眼地不说了。  
几分钟前，唇瓣被噬咬的轻微疼痛还留在神经末梢，Alex在她话音刚落猛然再次欺近的瞬间，深深吸了一口气。Maggie的呼吸喷在她脖子上，麦芽的淡香、微醺的酒气。  
Alex知道，Maggie Sawyer没有醉，她离酒醉还远着呢。  
但是，酒精就像她们充满默契的一个小小的幌子。  
谁都不准备说破，便任由着接下来的事情发生，于是一切都可以被称为人之常情。  
美其名曰“酒后乱性”——其实所谓乱性，不过是两个成年人用幼稚的借口壮了胆，然后做些往常没勇气做的事情。  
“Alex，你为什么在发抖？”警探低沉的嗓音，把所有的话都说成了欲望的挑逗。  
而Alex Danvers的难耐其实倒不是装的，与女性的缠绵、这同她以往的经历而言大相径庭。她不愿意承认，自己竟然像是一个稚儿一样手足无措。  
“Maggie，那你还想要什么呢……？你刚才没说完的……”想转移话题的，但是话一出口，她的声音在明显地小幅度颤抖——DEO特工立刻害臊地说不出话来。  
而且Alex还不确定自己是不是真的准备好了，她的心底有理智在最后一刻苦苦恳求：Sawyer老司姬开的车太快，一上车就再也没有下车的机会。这趟车，中途跳车那是不可能的。  
这段关系，想要中途退出也是不可能的——Alex知道相处时Maggie Sawyer的吸引力一定会让自己全力以赴、奔赴爱情。  
“嘿嘿嘿……”Maggie Sawyer慢慢地轻笑了起来。  
倔强就像是Alex现在撑在身后的手，努力不想让对方上位成功、也努力不想让自己溃败得太明显——那显而易见的任人宰割。  
“我还想要什么，你猜啊。”  
“Sawyer……”  
“虽然你哑着声音叫我的姓氏的时候，似乎有一种禁欲主义的诱惑味道……”Maggie的脸在她耳边，她离她越来越近，警探的大腿穿入她的两腿之间。  
若即若离的句号是最后一次蛮横又充满力量的贴近，大腿与大腿之间便再无缝隙。  
那感觉，让Alex Danvers要疯了。  
“别折磨我……求你……”恳求脱口而出。  
她感觉得到身前的人在听到之后，全身僵硬了足足两秒，那仿佛是一个蓄势待发的长长的前奏。  
Alex Danvers的身体里有一处将要喷发的火山，所有的血液都在四处奔流，是想要找到突破口的岩浆、是来自地心的炽热喷炎。  
但是一切都还来不及释放，就……  
忽然：“滴滴，滴滴滴，滴滴，滴滴滴……”  
同Kara来电时的旋律不一样，这是DEO主控层的专线提示音。这样的来电铃声在Alex牛仔裤的臀部口袋里传出的时候，Maggie Sawyer的手从后腰滑下，此时她那原本准备开始作案的手指正覆盖在上面，盖着那同时开始震动起来的手机。  
“啊……”不甘心的一声叹息。  
“对不起，局里找我。”  
Alex Danvers快速地站直身体，她从Maggie Sawyer的温柔陷阱里立即脱身、恢复理智，她就差拍开臀部的那只还在恋恋不舍的手。  
“Danvers。”她一本正经地接起了电话。  
声音里却依旧氤氲着某种含混不清的呢喃，她无法忽视刚才那刻情迷的自己，就像她也无法忽略身体深处的潮热和粘连。那沼泽般的一处，是她心底的理智刚才沉入的地方。  
“是的，我这就过来……”Alex努力平复呼吸，如果让那头的火星猎人听出点什么，那就太尴尬了。  
所幸，Hank Henshaw只是在说：“这次的事件我不认为需要叫上Supergirl……”他很迟疑：“毕竟这次查抄的物品名单里有不明成分的氪石结晶体……可能会对她造成影响……”  
“那就不要叫她了……她今天在加班……那样的事情我们完全自己可以处理好……”  
DEO局长却没有回答，直到两秒之后，他接着开口的声音满是无奈，“Agent Danvers，显然Supergirl的超级听力依旧好用，她已经来了……你尽快赶到西城的国际港口……”  
Alex Danvers目视前方，她听着通话里的命令点头应诺着。  
但是很快，她的注意力被转移，Alex低下头把目光落到了依旧赖在她身上不走的NCPD鉴证科警探身上——她俯视着那个任性的头顶心。  
事实上，她不得不留心那仿佛是求关注的大小孩一般的Maggie Sawyer——因为Maggie正埋在她的心口，她轻柔地蹭动、那似乎在寻求安心感一样的小动作，让Alex的胸腔里有一团火开始慢慢地燃烧起来。  
Detective Sawyer是个放火的好手。  
除了那一声气馁的妥协之外，Maggie Sawyer连姿势都没有动过一分一毫，就像靠着Alex的体温让她上了瘾，她干脆把自己全身心地埋进Alex Danvers的胸前。  
她的额头，抵着她的锁骨。  
“怎么了？你接着说……”埋着头的小声嘟囔。  
“……我差不多说完了，我现在要回总部了。” Alex拿开手机，她有点莫名其妙。  
大概就像她还没能彻底适应好Detective Sawyer送上门的表白，一如她这时忽然意识到自己接受了表白——这意味着：她现在是Maggie Sawyer的女朋友了。  
正式的那种，要郑重其事地介绍给妈妈和Kara的那种，可能以后要一起逛街去买情侣装的那种，可以开始站在现任的位置上名正言顺地对警探每一例前任表明不爽的那种……  
Alex Danvers在心里咂咂嘴，她觉得现在这个状态很棒。  
所以，“等我回来。”说着，她还是扶着对方的腰，把那个耍赖的人扶正身子。  
“回来干嘛？” Maggie Sawyer就是不肯收回圈着Alex的手，她抬着下巴、气场确有一米八，“Alex Danvers，你的意思是让我一个人，在这里等你回来？”  
“可能会有点晚，”不期然间，Alex的脸忽然红了红，“当然你愿意的话，你可以在床上等我……我的意思是，睡我的床。”说到最后，她的音量越来越小。  
——哦，补充这些干嘛，废话吗？  
以上就是Detective Sawyer眼里写明的意思。但是她没有对Alex﹒小雏鸟﹒Danvers太过于严厉。  
调戏至始至终都是她的第一要务，循序渐进则是她攻克Alex Danvers的中心战略。  
“好的，我在床上，等你回来，做我们刚才没有做完的事情。”  
她笑了起来。媚眼桃花，眼里有一湾让人沉溺的春水。  
\---------------------------------------------------Supergirl Season 2 Episode 8.5------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

“GO!GO!GO!”  
巨响声中，五六米高的黑色铁门被炸开，坍塌的碎片之后，露出内里黑黝黝的厂房。  
带领DEO一众战斗人员的Henshaw局长迎头突入。军靴在水泥地上脚步声纷乱，枪支的瞄准用激光线在黑暗中四处晃动，他们飞快地检查了各个隐蔽位置。  
头灯的光在厂房里集装箱组成的巨大迷宫中四处闪烁，然后慢慢汇聚到了中间垒起的那口集装箱上，黑色的箱体上没有任何标志，就像一口巨大的黑色棺材。  
探员的汇报声此起彼伏：  
“Clear! All clear, sir!”  
Henshaw局长在警觉地打量了一圈上下左右之后，他撇了一眼手表。  
Alex Danvers仍然还没有到，如此磨磨蹭蹭，Agent Danvers真是头一遭。  
因此，现在作为行动队队长带领分队的……是另一个人。  
“Henshaw，我带B分队的人去五号码头，今晚去Metropolis的船还没有离港。”就像耳道里的通讯器根本没在DEO的频道，局长身边套着DEO制服但是戴着政府特战队肩章的Captain.C掀起头盔面罩，她下意识地侧头又听了一会儿，然后转过一张冷漠的脸，“我接到了后续指示，这里的货物就留给你了，Henshaw局长。”斩钉截铁的口吻。  
虽然口头上承认DEO的局长，但是这个Captain.C明显没有把他放在眼里。  
这个被算作Agent Danvers的替补的家伙，她处在一个火星猎人觉得非常尴尬的状态。她暂代他属下的职位，但是却是一个他无法命令的存在。  
Hank Henshaw甚至觉得，就算自己在她面前亮出自己Green Martain的原型，都不能撼动这个地球人的扑克脸一分一毫。  
好在有人马上救回了他的面子，一面红蓝的风刮过，然后两个被揪得衣冠不整的人从那阵旋风的中心摔出来的，刚一落地便无一例外地重心不稳、跪倒在地——不得不俯首认罪的样子。  
谁叫逮住他们的可是National City的超级英雄，那种天旋地转的上天经历，这辈子都不想再来第二遍了。  
“这是今晚去Metropolis的那那艘货轮‘信天翁号’的船长和大副。”  
Supergirl双手叉腰站在众人面前，这是她一贯的姿势，表示万事搞定。氪星人的耳朵已经兴奋不已地等着听火星爸爸的夸奖——她像一只快乐的把球叼回来、然后摇着尾巴等待主人摸摸头的大狗狗，虽然平时“摸摸她的头”的人是Alex Danvers。  
而这个今天取代了姐姐的人，并不友善。  
“这个案件犯不着你出手，Supergirl……”那人抢在Henshaw局长之前把这句话说出来了，冷冰冰的语调抹杀了如果由火星猎人来说会表达出的体谅和关心。  
Captain C的枪口对着瑟瑟发抖的犯人。  
但是这位古板的政府雇员也算是个实事求是的人，“虽然……不得不说，抓了这两个混蛋的确省事了不少……”她毫无变化的神色掐住了Kara心底的不痛快——天哪这是个面瘫啊！Kara完全无处发作，她只好把气撒在跪在地上抱着头的两个倒霉鬼。  
“有胆子触犯法律，没胆子抬起头来么？”她弯下腰凑上前去，超级英雄的气场无限散开，把罪人的头压得更加抬不起来。Supergirl很少有地露出了气呼呼的神色，“走私物品清单和客户名单在哪里？” 她目标清晰、措辞严厉。  
毕竟，在她飞向L-Corp的中途被迫改变目的地时，她的好心情就全部被破坏了。  
彼时她听到电波传递里J’onn J’ozz对Alex Danvers说的话，她一个毫秒都等不了只能调头往西区飞去，她可不想等到局长联系了正常时间线里的自己。  
毕竟——那一夜，记忆中她可是一直在办公室里埋头敲键盘，心无旁骛地直到天亮。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

信天翁号的船长Mr.Black和大副Mr.White在大海上工作了几十年，原本那些年一直本本分分地做着国际物流运输差事的两人，直到年纪大了临近退休，忽然想到了该多捞点油水，以使得能够有一个体面的养老生活。  
于是他们利用职务之便，决定开始涉足公海走私这个庞大的犯罪网络。但是才干了第一回，他们就非常不走运地被逮个正着。  
晚节不保。  
Mr.Black和Mr.White被Supergirl带到半空、在夜空里玩了一把高空速降和腮帮子都被吹得鼓起来合不拢的高速飞行。现在Mr.Black的膝盖打颤、脚底发麻、脊椎骨的每个骨节都使不上力、恨不得整个人瘫软在地上；比他年轻了那么两岁的老基友Mr.White稍微好一点，但是Henshaw局长才轻轻地拍了一下他的肩膀，他就歪了过去、几乎要倚靠在边上已经摇摇欲倒的船长身上。  
顶住了他全部力道的，是一杆乌兹冲锋枪的枪口。Captain C的枪，在大副顺着枪口战战兢兢地抬头看她的时候，她立刻送上了一个不寒而栗的眼神。  
“我说！我都说！客户名单夹在航海日志里！走私物品……走私物品……”  
Mr.White快要被吓破胆了，他的话是攒了一口气之后连珠炮一样吐出来的，说到末尾就像没气了似的，整个人又软了下来，“走私物品……还没……还没上船……所以……我们还没……还没拿到清单……”  
他拖长的语调气得Kara整个人都要跳脚起来。  
“所以那批外星物品还在这个仓库里……”Henshaw局长听罢已经雷厉风行地做出手势，DEO训练有素的战斗人员立刻再次分散开，他们开始敲砸每个电子锁和机械锁，然后打开逐一查看。  
“格拉格拉……格拉格拉格拉……”忽然有一阵轻微的响声在众人之间响起。  
最初它很轻很轻，混合在敲砸的响声中并不能被人们注意到。但是火星猎人和氪星人终究不一样，Kara首先抬起来头，她在竖起耳朵的同时，视线带着穿透金属的X光开始扫描周围。  
“Henshaw……你听到了么？”  
“我听到了。”火星猎人抬起了枪，但是他的行动更加明确。他转过了身，与Supergirl扫描一切的视线几乎是同时的，他们望向了身后——那个纯黑色的集装箱。  
Captain C一声不响，但是她飞快地察觉到了这里的情况，她打着手势和几个DEO探员配合分散开，团团围住了目标。  
Kara眯着眼，她忽然皱了皱眉，迷惑慢慢地爬上她的脸颊：“里面……”  
“里面是什么？”Captain C当然是知道Supergirl的超能力名目中都有哪些的，但是她问起来丝毫不客气，就像礼貌不过是多余的客套和虚情假意。  
“一个机器、某种仪器。全金属，有三条合拢的机械臂，那中间有个什么东西，不是金属材质的。”Supergirl虽然隐隐有些不快、但是她还是非常详尽地向那个地球人描述着自己的X光视线所看到的一切，“中间那东西好像是某种矿石、尖锥形，大概……20英寸长……”说完，她嘟着嘴不爽地撇了对方一眼，“哦，顺便说，不用谢。”  
总而言之，超级英雄的修养还是让她走在了最前面，她警惕地示意众人后退，她准备好做人肉护盾了。  
“我觉得打开集装箱应该还不会有什么危险……”她小声喃喃，像在说给自己听。这时，她的手已经握住了集装箱大门的两条拉杆。  
轻轻一扯，松动非常明显——明显的原因是：这个集装箱的大门根本没有上锁，它只是虚掩着。这时Supergirl稍稍一用力，大门立刻洞开。周遭头灯的光照进去，顿时里面一目了然。  
这样的光环境只持续的一秒。  
然后就像触发了什么，那个冰冷的银色金属仪器上忽然“啪！啪！啪！啪……”各种仪表和指示按键的灯逐个亮起，它竟然在无人操作下被启动了。  
Supergirl下意识地后退了一步。然而并不是出于恐惧，她只是惊讶，现在她终于肉眼看到了那枚被金属针固定在中间的细长椎体。  
那是一根矿石的结晶、表面粗糙不已、却丝毫没有影响它的透光度。当光线照射在上面时，它立刻折射出五光十色的影子。它的主体有三种颜色，像是颜料浇入到一起，红色、绿色和粉红色呈现出螺旋聚合的形状，最后在尖端处变成了一种浓重的介于藏青和玄黑之间的颜色。  
尖锐的锥头让Kara忽然下意识地缩了缩脖子，背脊上就像通了电，她的汗毛是危险的雷达、此时一根根都竖了起来。  
她飞快地意识到那股深绿色的成分来自于她的故乡。  
——那是绿氪石。  
“Supergirl，你退出来吧，接下来我来。”火星猎人的声音在她背后响起。  
Kara不可置信地回过头来，发动起来的机器在她身后轰轰轰地直响，三条合拢成圆形的机械臂已经转动起来、越来越快。  
但是她的注意点完全不在那里。  
“那是绿氪石！”但是，那不单单只是绿氪石。偷听了Alex和J’onn的通话，已经让她做好了面对克星的准备。但是她的准备完全不是为了等着看到这个：一个明显是人工合成的玩意儿、她的故乡可从来没有这种矿石结晶。  
还有那糟糕的深红色，让她立刻回忆起了那糟糕的Max Lord！  
人！类！——人类又用氪石造出了新武器，就连鬼都知道、这武器是在针对谁。  
……该死的，这个玩意儿今晚本将要启程运往Metropolis。  
Kal El将陷于危险之中，家人的安危是Kara Zor-El的底线。  
所以在Henshaw局长第二次示意她退出集装箱时，她转回了身，她背对着他，反而又向里面走了一步。  
机械臂在她面前越转越快，渐渐地、哪怕是带动的风声都听起来震耳欲聋。  
Henshaw局长有不好的预感，他不得不抬起手臂挡着脸，集装箱之中越来越亮、甚至远远超过箱体以外。机械臂在极高的转速中已经看不到个体的形状，它们变成了一个围绕着那根结晶的银色光环，能量沿着金属针送向结晶体，伴随着逐渐向中心聚集的光，那三种颜色变得越来越耀目。  
离醉的粉红色、幽暗的深红色，与阴森的翠绿色。  
“Supergirl！退出来！”火星猎人喊出了命令的口吻。  
但是他只是看到，那个披着红披风的背影慢慢地再次向前跨出一步。  
Kara已经不能更往前了，她的鼻尖几乎贴着那金属组成的银色保护环，凛冽的风带动着她的金色长发向后飞扬。  
“Kara——！”J’onn J’ozz在身后喊她的名字，但是她已经听不到了。  
她的双拳慢慢地越捏越紧，那光怪陆离的晶体绽放出的光芒照亮了她的脸。  
诡异的色泽扭曲着她的五官，把氪星人的愤怒衬托得格外接近原罪。  
她闭上了眼，长长地吸进了一口气。  
“喝——！！！！”  
一声怒喝，亮蓝色的两道光从她眼里骤然迸发而出，笔直地射向了那台机器的中心。  
那能够毁天灭地的能量，源于她双眼所见到的悲惨世界、双耳所听到的众生悲鸣、双手所捧着的那命运送来的愤恨又无力，她用这个世界的道德标准压抑着的所有一切，都发泄在了这里。  
光照亮了暗，暗吞噬了光。  
能量相互撞击，在最后一刻，亮度到达了最高峰。  
然后——耳边似乎能幻觉般听到空间塌陷一样的声响，它反复蹂躏着地球人的鼓膜。以晶体为中心，光忽然仿佛变得有形有质，它骤然缩合成了一个球的形状。  
周围又黯淡了下来。  
在那中心，Kara的身体被吞进了那团光芒之中。  
J’onn J’ozz咬紧了牙，空气中正在上升的无形压力让他虽不致死、但是也痛苦不堪。他抢上一步，探手在光芒之中抓住了她的手。  
他拽住了她，与那个像要把她吸入中心的力量抗衡，火星猎人的周身红光闪烁，他不得不现出原型。  
“Kara！你昏过去了吗？！”他不知道她刚才是不是使出了太阳耀斑的能量。该死的，他即便祭出了百分之一百的力量，却还是被拖着一寸寸越来越靠近光的中心。  
“Kara Danvers！！”  
她的手正在被一点点挣脱，他手心里剩下了她两个指节的抓握面积。  
“Kara Zor-El ——！！！！！！”  
……  
“嗡——”  
在最后一刻，似乎连声音都会被吸入那个诡异的光球里，但是它只把真空般的寂静送给这世界大约一个眨眼的时间。然后，光便带着翻江倒海似的冲击波，席卷全场。  
结晶迸裂成了无数的细小残片，它们似乎还在半空中停滞了一秒钟，然后“哗——”地一声，四射而开。  
集装箱就像被在内部引爆了一个重磅炸弹，它被炸成了一个喇叭花的形状，厂房的房顶也受到了撼动，钢筋水泥发出刺耳的巨响，主梁裂开无数细小的裂缝。  
火星猎人还抓着氪星人的手，但是危险的预感让他先慢慢地抬起了头。绝佳的视力让他看到小的裂缝飞快地爬动延伸，最后汇聚在一起。  
“咔崩！！！”  
粗大的水泥¬断裂开来，当空坠下。  
“嗖——”有人推着火星猎人急速地飞到了坠落范围以外。  
“……Kara？”  
红色的披风在火星猎人的视线中。  
氪星人应了一声，一个粉红色的小小碎片刺入了Kara的眉心，在她抬起头的时候，伤口甩下了一滴血。  
“Supergirl，你受伤……”  
但是Henshaw局长还没说完，这刻格外勇敢的超级英雄已经用两只指尖捏着它，干脆利落地拔了出来。经过轻微的刺痛，然后伤口在他的注视中快速地愈合了。  
“没事，我一点伤都没有。”  
她看了一会儿手心里的那片粉红色，对局长露出了一个无比灿烂的笑容。  
火星爸爸的心里，却下意识地皱起了眉。  
天哪这氪星人……她现在……和一分钟前的暴走模样相差得……简直是恍若失忆般的远……  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这座城市的夜景在她身下川流不息。仿佛并不是她在向前飞行，而是这星球带着整个世界在她脚下飞速地后退。  
哪里不太对……  
Kara Danvers慢慢地减速直至她停在半空，她越想越不对劲。  
在National City的高空她俯瞰这世界——Kara为刚才结束的事件非常伤脑筋。  
“不不，不要去催Alex，”在氪星人正要离开现场时，Henshaw局长拉住了她的手，他很清楚她要干嘛去，“我想她没赶上这次任务一定有她的理由的……”   
“我觉得我至少应该，给她打个电话……”其实氪星人的意思是：她应该至少打开她的顺风耳，在城市范围内搜索一下Alex Danvers的声音——这是她一直以来的拿手好戏，姐姐的声线可能是那亿万种不同声音中她最熟悉的一种。  
“我明白你的意思……”但是火星爸爸摇了摇头，“稍后我亲自确认她的安全，”后半句或许才是他心中的真正理由，他叉着腰低下头，“自上次的寄生体事件之后，我一直欠着她一个假期，Kara你也是，很多事件并不需要你们两个参与，DEO是可以解决的。”说着他看了一眼远处在指挥后续工作的Captain C，“我知道你今晚本应在加班，现在快点回CATCO吧，不要让Supergirl的任务影响Kara Danvers的生活。”  
的确同姐姐这个DEO正式员工的雇佣合同上的相比，Supergirl甚至没有带薪休假，她所有的社会福利都要指望作为Kara Danvers时CATCO的员工福利了。  
但是一直到她快要飞到L-Corp了，她还是忍不住在城市的上空停住脚步。  
Alex从事件的最初到最后都没有联络她，Kara心里慢慢扬起的不满，或许因为，她竟然……就这么被姐姐忽略了吗？！  
——并不全然是安全担心、毕竟如果Alex出了什么事她都会有强烈的预感和某种共鸣联系。  
所以第二次，L-Corp大厦楼顶那巨大的“L”字符灯箱在她面前一晃而过，她飞向了另一个方向。


	3. Chapter 3

指尖在温暖的躯体上留恋不止，指腹描摹着上Agent Danvers腹部隐隐约约的肌肉线条，在Detective Sawyer温柔又霸道地掀起了她的衬衫下摆时。  
她条件反射地缩了缩，“别……好痒……”下意识地想要蜷进沙发更深处，她轻微地扭动着，“局长可能在找我……我听到桌上的手机在震动……”她想躲开身上那人肆意乱摸的爪子。  
“是吗？”Maggie Saywer眯起眼，她撇了一眼自己的肩膀。哦，Alex的手正紧紧地揪在那里，欲迎换拒被她一眼看破，揉皱在了一起的皮夹克的肩线就是证据。  
Alex看到了她的目光，她还来不及收回手，纤细的手腕已经被对方牢牢地握住。  
“我想，既然你现在还在这里，不就证明了……至少我比Henshaw局长要重要吧？”她歪了歪头，嘴角笑出两个深深的酒窝，她看着她的眼里是满溢的柔情似水，拖人沉醉。  
警探的掌心滚烫。  
她把她的手牵过头顶，上挑的魅惑眼神却只有那么一秒，Alex还来不及看清对方眼里的欲望，她已经低下头，“很痒吗……？”  
像是掩饰起了顽皮的小心思。  
Maggie Sawyer柔软的唇落在了Alex的心尖。在那两团柔软的云朵之间，是天堂的坐标。她的吻啄在她的胸口，在那里留下一个伴随着轻微刺痛的粉红色印子。  
“现在还痒么……？”  
Agent Danvers憋了憋嘴，她嘴唇空张着却说不出话来——难道要指责这个混账警探故意煎熬她吗？！  
就像要把美味的食物留到最后一样，警探的鼻尖只是微微顶起布料的边缘，她露出布料之上的微笑眉眼、藏起布料之下的坏坏笑容。  
尽管如此，也让她如愿以偿地看到了那人俯视着自己的脸立刻羞红起来。  
司马昭之心路人皆知，Maggie Sawyer想要干什么Alex Danvers心里有数。  
但是没有料到的是，Maggie没有向上，尽管Detective Sawyer无法否认，她是有多么渴望那双微启的红唇——想要碾压、舔舐、攻城略地。  
……轻轻的一声叹息，不知道是谁发出来的。  
“Maggie Sawyer……你的皮夹克好凉……”Alex低哑着嗓音慢慢开口，皮制的外套自然比不上人类的体温。  
“这样啊……”下一秒警探就心领神会，她猛地扬起上身，发丝甩动中、夹克衫已经被她脱下随手丢到了沙发边的地上。  
垂下的手一把掐住了Alex的腰际，她一用力，把她彻底拖进了沙发里。  
倾身而下，一松一紧的挑逗节奏。Maggie居高临下，她侧过头撩开挡在侧脸上的头发，她的眼神在发丝的阴影下，只有浅浅的暖黄色轮廓光打在她的耳郭和脖子上。  
光滑的肌肤，柔软的线条。  
“现在觉得暖和了么？我的Agent Danvers。”  
当Maggie再一次俯下身的时候，她探出舌尖顺着浅浅的腹肌线开始向下探索。舌尖留下的痕迹在远离滚烫的口腔后，立刻在冰冷空气中刺激到了Alex的每一个细胞。  
瑟缩着，她的心脏，她的五脏六腑、她的七经八脉。  
再也没有谁在抓着Alex Danvers的手，但是她的手向前用力地伸出，想要把那希望抓住什么的十指藏在沙发的扶手后面。  
紧张的手指就像她绷直的脚面和勾起的脚趾，都在传递着同样的讯息。  
灵活的舌在肚脐周围逗留了一会儿，那口炽热的呼吸喷在她裸露的皮肤上，Alex命令自己的目光直直地瞪着天花板，但是该死的就算是灯光的颜色似乎都变得暧昧起来，让人想入非非。  
身上的那个人不动了，就像在等着什么。  
等着Alex忍不住莫名其妙地抬起上身，“Maggie……怎么……”  
警探等的就是这个时候，她的下巴轻轻地磕在她的腹部，在彼此目光接触的瞬间，她的舌尖压着肚脐的周围，浅浅地刮过了一圈。  
她要她看着自己，看到自己眼里张狂燃烧的欲望——那是是毫无修饰的示爱，坦诚直白的邀约。  
邀请她共赴巫山雨云。  
而那力道明明是那么浅、那么浅，却传到到了Alex身体很深很深的地方。  
她终于知道她的手该抓住什么。  
“够了……”她抬起手，一把拽住了Detective Sawyer的衬衣领口，她用着甚至略有些愤怒的力道把她拽了上来。  
“够了么？你这混蛋……”  
“够了。”笑颜如花的Maggie Sawyer就像等的就是这句话。  
不用再被拎着领子向前，她们的胸口贴合到一起，女性的躯体无比契合，每一处都是柔软。  
两种呼吸的节奏终于同步到了一起，唇与唇之间分享着氧气。  
舌，是两条粘滑的蛇。相抵又纠缠，像是冷血动物渴求着温度。它们恨不得从口进入，进入到身体的最深处，把属于对方的气息统统抢走。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex Danvers的呼吸声很急促，当然，刚开始Kara只是以为她在做运动。  
当然这无法构成她不参与任务的理由，所以即使在姐姐的公寓外几百米的地方她听到了那声音，她还是执意继续往前，直到她快飞进了她的阳台。  
直到，她忽然听到了另一个人的声音。  
“啊……天哪，Alex……你哭了……”  
是NCPD鉴证科的警探——Maggie Sawyer的声音。  
而所有的呼吸急促到这里才发现都是在忍耐和掩饰，Alex Danvers刚一开口就变成了一声低吟，千回百转、听得Kara面红耳赤。  
“我没有哭……我只是……”姐姐抽抽搭搭的声音，正在“Danvers”式的强装镇定。而这一切脑补入那些不可描述的场面中，简直无法直视。  
而对话还在继续，像是一场事后的温情对白：  
“喜欢这感觉么……？”Detective Sawyer的声线无限柔软。  
至于Alex Danvers则还是在努力平缓呼吸，顺带嘴硬，她似乎是想了一想：“呃……还……可以吧……”  
还可以？Alex你都哭出来了！  
Kara意识到自己没抓到重点，这让她更加恼羞成怒，虽然她根本不知道自己在生谁的气。  
Alex！你这是在干什么？！  
天哪！这两个人！在干什么？！？！  
Alex并没有告诉她，她们已经进展到了这一步！甚至上一次她听到她们的消息，还是关于Detective Sawyer拒绝了Agent Danvers。姐姐那时候哭得伤心劲儿现在想起来，还是让Kara非常心疼。  
所以现在她震惊在当场，甚至在差点飞入阳台的瞬间，她像是防止自己踩到地雷一样，在半空中猛地翻身弹开，撤出很远很远。  
姐姐的闺房有个无形的结界，这个结界生在Kara心里。  
Alex被抢走了，这次是彻彻底底的！！——而Kara原先以为自己根本不在乎，冠冕堂皇的理由太多太多，让她忘了挡在最外面的其实是道貌岸然名为“姐妹”的掩饰。  
如果同性情愫都不算什么，那么，为什么姐妹会成为障碍？！氪星人以为自己一直很开明，却不知不觉还是变成了俗套的地球人式的思维套路。  
她就像是被刺激到了，刺激得有一个特殊的部分在她心里觉醒。  
就算有那个占据特殊地位的Lena Luthor，也不能抵消这个意义非凡的Alexandra Danvers。  
但是……  
Kara Danvers面红耳赤、又羞又怒地盘腿坐在空中，她揪着自己披风的下摆，强忍着不想听又忍不住去听那些细碎声响。她明白虽然心里所有的小脾气都是不应该的，但是她就是——忍！不！住！  
好吧，Alex——是时候彻底告别那种欲说还休的尴尬关系了，那种关系折磨着氪星人，她如今也终于找到机会可以解脱。  
那些觉醒的部分，也让她似乎在某些方面变得直接又勇敢。  
她站起来的时候窜起来飞入了夜空，她在公寓的正上方。最后一次，她忍住了没有用X视线窥探、没有用超级听力去探听。  
转身就像是告别，她把目光投向了另一个方向。  
——L-Corp的方向。  
Kara Danvers并不是在试图用超级视线穿透距离，她只是望着那里。有生以来她很少那么明确自己想要什么，氪星人总是陷在优柔寡断里，陷在恐惧于踏出第一步的踌躇中，然后到最后一切不了了之。  
但是这次，她不想就这么放任自流；她不想放开手，就那样让那个人溜走。  
“去道歉吧，Lena这么温柔，一定不会和我计较的……”她暗暗捏了捏拳，然后升高再升高，直到她能在夜空里看到远处那个“L”字样的巨大灯箱。  
等说完了道歉……她们或许才能再谈点别的什么……  
比如，谈个恋爱。  
Kara有被自己忽然冒出来的想法吓了一条，但是马上——氪星人的小脑袋想到了别的，她忽然意识到既然Maggie Sawyer在这里，那么她操办的案子里的所有的证物应该都更加容易得手。  
并不是怕撞见对方，反正如果她使出超级速度，对方根本没机会逮个正着。  
这是在盘算着想做回小贼的、National City的超级英雄。  
那似乎像是个酝酿已久的小小阴谋，但是Kara Danvers发誓她只是忽然想到的。  
才不是脑子坏掉了！她啊，恨不得向全世界宣告：如果她想，偷偷摸摸地做点什么事儿，也是可以办得到的好吗？！毫无难度！  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

阳台的门被推开的时候，风吹起了桌上的文件。但是在它散落一地之前，一阵更猛烈的风刮了进来，在所有的纸张落地前，它们都被接住并摞在了一起。  
——而且所有的页码都按照顺序整齐叠好。放回原处的时候悄无声息，Supergirl甚至没有惊醒趴在桌上的那人沉沉的睡眠。  
Lena Luthor趴在桌上睡着了，风吹过她额前的发丝，轻微的撩动让她只是稍稍皱了皱眉，然后她更紧地缩起了肩膀。这时是晚间九点左右，她像是经历了异常忙碌的一天，以至于Luthor总裁伏在自己的一只胳膊上，而她的另一只向前伸出的手上，还捏着钢笔。  
笔下是一封尚未写完的请柬。  
Supergirl才撇了周遭一眼，她就来了兴趣。  
Lena Luthor写了请柬给Winn Schott Jr.——这是那叠写好的请柬上最上面的那一张。Supergirl快速地扫过那寥寥的几行字：Luthor总裁邀请这位宅客参加Luthor庄园即将举办的为期三天的圣诞派对。  
氪星人勾起了嘴角，她眯了眯眼，偷窥让她的头上长出“恶魔的小角”，“那个Nerd竟然和Lena的关系这么好吗？”喃喃着，她完全没发现自己语气里满是带着戾气的妒忌。只是恶作剧一样，她随手丢开那份属于Winn的请柬，任由它飘飘忽忽不知道飞到哪里去了。  
“还有谁呢……？”  
她接着看、便看到了即将寄给姐姐Alex Danvers的、和NCPD的警探Maggie Sawyer的邀请函，甚至是DEO的火星爸爸也在其列，当然——写下的名字是Mr. Henshaw而不是J’onn J’ozz。  
她慢慢地抿起嘴来了，心里有小火苗在噼里啪啦地燃烧着，不知从哪一刻起。  
而彻底让Supergirl头上的恶魔角被点燃起熊熊火焰的、是那封写给“Mike”的——全称是“Mike of the interns”，这样的名字就写在抬头处，氪星人甚至可以想象到Luthor总裁写下这行字时，脸上揶揄的表情。但是，正如眼前的那打邀请函呈现的：就连那Daxamite都能收到来自Lena Luthor亲手书写的请柬，可是这一切却没有National City的超级英雄的份儿吗？！  
脸上的表情渐渐变成了怒极反笑，氪星人的眼里甚至闪烁起红光，就像是怒火变成了实体。  
她的太阳穴上暴起了静脉的纹路，暗暗的红光在皮下一闪一闪地流淌，形象地展现了她大脑里快要满溢出来的愤怒——暗红色就像这桩原罪的代表色。  
哈，所以说……是因为这个么？翻了一圈，Supergirl眼角的余光忽然看到了什么。  
——她留意到那张Luthor总裁正在写的，开头第一个字母K已经写完，但是这支笔的主人像是已经累到了极点，K的最后一笔拖曳得很长，在笔迹的最后就是钢笔停留的地方，那里已经晕开了一大滩蓝黑色的墨迹。  
Supergirl当然知道，那个没写完的“K”后面的，应该是“Kara Danvers”这个名字。因为这一切再明显不过了，所有让人觉得匪夷所思的被邀请者，最后都能在Kara Danvers的人际关系网中找到对应的位置。  
Luthor总裁为了邀请一个CATCO的小记者，看起来真是大费周章了。  
但是有时候，Kara Danvera不等于Supergirl——在某种特殊的情况下。  
氪星人抬起下巴垂下眼，她脸上是好整以暇又带着些微残忍的表情。慢慢地、小心翼翼地，她从Lena Luthor压着的手指下抽出那封才写了个开头的邀请函，她把它举到视线齐平的地方，微笑地端详了两秒之后、她忽然眉心一皱：两道亮蓝色的激光便瞬间穿透了那个名字开头的大写字母。  
火苗立刻窜了起来，Supergirl抖了抖手，火舌便在那残破的邀请函落地之前将它舔舐殆尽，甚至最后留下的一点点纸灰都被氪星人一口气吹得灰飞烟灭。  
然后她慢慢悠悠地抱着臂，绕着Lena Luthor的办公桌转了两圈，期间她顺手从笔筒里拔出了一支笔，并且从还没写下字迹的邀请函样纸中抽出了一张。她大笔一挥，在抬头的地方写下了：Zor-El。  
Kara Danvers有时同Kara Zor-El并不一样，特别是氪星人仿佛舍弃了一般地撇开了那个温柔的同地球人的那一半自己共享的名字，而独独只留下那个带着家族荣耀的氪星姓氏。  
她很满意于当时机缘巧合下，自己透露给Lena Luthor的这个信息，就像为今天埋下了伏笔一般。  
做完了这一切的Supergirl抚了抚手，得意地看着这嚣张的杰作，然后就像不满的示威一样，她把邀请函端端正正地摆在了沉睡中的Lena Luthor面前。  
氪星人也承认，自己的确有点幼稚，可是没办法，如今她只是很在乎。  
在临走之前，她重新弯下腰，试图慢慢地凑近Lena Luthor，她不知道那个不会吵醒她的度到底在哪里。  
Lena Luthor的气味是一阵带着勾引讯息的活跃的分子，让她慢慢地吞咽着所有的冲动情绪直到饱和。  
Super的唇轻轻地蹭过Luthor的脸颊，她情不自禁，而这次Luthor总裁纹丝不动，想来大概是睡深了。  
“Lena……”她轻轻地喊着她的名字，想让声音带着自己侵入她的梦里。  
明明周遭寂静清冷，可是她仿佛能感觉到空气中所有的微粒都在躁动共振。  
氪星人慢慢地站直身体，她在呆站了半分钟之后终于后退开一步——她真的、真的准备要离开了。  
Lena Luthor就像是针对她狂躁内心的一剂镇定剂，药效沁凉，但是稍稍压下的欲望在之后的反弹中只会愈演愈烈。  
她想要的是更多的、更多的Lena，远远多于现在的这一切。  
所以唯剩下的理智让Supergirl推开阳台的大门，她逼着自己该离开了，当她意识到自己的欲望竟然澎湃得令她自己都心惊胆战的时候。  
呵，Lena Luthor，是让氪星人上瘾的毒品、她的毒品。  
冥冥中就好像有个声音在她耳边说：为什么不一起沉沦？就像，每一个Luthor最后会对Super所做的那样。


	4. Chapter 4

Kara Danvers到达L-Corp顶层的阳台前，她便远远地看到Lena Luthor坐在办公桌上的侧影。  
她想把自己藏在阴影里，稍微观察一会儿再进去。  
Lena在意么？生气么？在意了就会生气吧？  
但是Lena Luthor在她落地那一瞬间忽然转过头来——就像是她感觉到了什么。她们四目相对之时，她忽然眯了眯眼，然后对Kara露出一个微笑。  
这笑容竟然让氪星人一时都忘了呼吸。她的脚尖虚虚地点着地面，重心却早已飞脱出了地球引力的控制范围。  
Lena看着她——就像Kara每次穿着CATCO小记者的装扮，走进她的办公室准备采访时，她送上的眼神。  
而那一星半点的笑容，大概只持续了两秒。  
Lena Luthor扬了扬手里的小小卡纸，偏头问了句：“你是……有什么忘了拿么？”  
什、什么……？  
Kara还没来得及收放晶状体的聚焦范围，Lena Luthor已经把卡纸丢回了桌上，“可是这次，Supergirl，你被我，逮、到、了、哦。”最后几个字一字一顿，她轻轻咬起的下唇，像是对着觊觎的猎物、Lena款款向她走来。  
直至她推开了阳台的玻璃门，一步一步身姿摇曳，越来越近。  
“偷偷摸摸的，什么时候开始学会做贼了？Zor-El？”  
“你……你？！”你怎么知道？！  
——Kara Danvers那只藏在披风后面的手攥紧了手中的东西，躺在证物袋里的坚硬的小玩意儿硌着她的掌心骨。她忽然好后悔，来之前都没有把它稍微装扮一下，这让道歉显得不太没有诚意。  
就像，连赔罪的礼物都像是临时充数的。  
“我……我没有……”我才没有偷东西……我只是……拿来原来就属于你的东西。  
谢天谢地，在Kara Danvers快要不打自招的时候，Lena终于停下了。在Kara面前一步之遥的地方，还是那个熟悉的姿势，她抱着臂扬着下巴。  
眼底的倔强却叫人心酸。  
“是么……那么为什么回来？”  
啊……虽然一样是嘴角微微勾起的表情，但是有时候笑只停留在嘴角，却没有到眼底，更别说心上了。  
Lena Luthor的心好像在流泪？  
因为Kara又看到她抱着臂的手开始下意识地掐自己的肉，她可以看得更清楚的是：Lena掌心的肌肉和筋骨都绷得很直，血液在关节处分散开，让皮上露出惨白。  
“Lena……我是来道歉的。”Kara那只垂在身侧的手虚张了一下，像是想要去抓住什么。  
“道歉？如果你指的是在我的请柬上乱涂乱画的事情。”Lena Luthor抿着嘴唇，唇尖微微嘟起组成一个不满的小表情。但是她唇边和侧脸的每一个细微神情都在表示她并不是在打趣，虽然用的是打趣的措辞和语调，“还是说，你指的是，在码头的时候和你的外星人朋友一起飞走，头也不回？”  
甚至连一句告别都没有——Kara知道自己在飞走前，她的余光看到Lena冲她的方向走出了一步，她的背景是Lillian Luthor被NCPD拷走时那怨愤又恶毒的凝视，她凝视着自己的养女为了外星人，背叛了自己和家族——仿佛是可悲又卑微的倒贴着。  
“我并不是头也没回……”氪星人轻轻地争辩，“我看到你，看着我了……”她的声音越来越小，因为她意识到了自己在火上浇油。  
而Lena Luthor终于彻底生气了：“哈，所以？你就算看到了，还是飞走了。”她一边把头撇开，一边还认真地点了点头，“因为我反正，是个Luthor？”  
哦，又是这句话。  
Kara垂下了眼，她盯着自己的脚尖，她背在身后的手在微微发抖、她不知道自己是不是又病了。  
大概是这样的：在意了就会生气，所以有多生气、大概就表明了有多在意。但是Lena Luthor的修养太好，她对Kara的脾气或许让表现出的情绪甚至不及心底的十分之一。  
……  
氪星人想了想，她不免想起：这时正常时间线里的自己大概正咬着笔尾对着笔记本屏幕，那是在写到那篇无聊报道的三分之一时，她的邮箱传来同事发送的CATCO Magazine下一期的杂志样书略版，Lena Luthor作为封面的样图在邮件被点开的时候霸占了她小小的屏幕。  
毫无准备地看到那双通透的蓝绿色眼睛从屏幕里安静地望着自己，让那时的Kara一不小心，就把叼在嘴里的钢笔咬碎了，黑色的墨水顿时溅了她一嘴一脸。  
之后她花了将近一刻钟去漱口和洗脸，又花了十分钟纠结领口上晕开的污渍……  
但是她最后，她放弃了；放弃了搓洗越来越皱巴巴的领口，也放弃了那心底纠缠的像在无理取闹一样的小别扭。  
哪怕她忍不了、真的忍不了Lena能如此决绝地对她说：“Why not? I am a Luthor.”  
——就算是做戏，却演得浑然天成、好像已经排练过千百遍那样。这便像是击中氪星人心底最强烈的恐惧，足够激发她所有应激的反应。  
Kara觉得自己好傻。  
纵使如此，她还是原本打算第二天一大早回去好好洗个澡、换身衣服、准备一个理由、或许还要找人打个掩护——然后，就出发去L-Corp。  
然而事实上没有什么“打算”可言了，她一回到家就遇到了来自平行世界的Flash。  
氪星人明白，至少在她明早离开前，这世界不应该发生什么大变化。  
但是她稍微提早那么一点点，比“打算”更早一点，同Lena Luthor打破僵局……  
这应该不算什么大变化——这么想着，Kara像是为自己接下来的行为终于找到了心安理得的行动方针。  
她吞咽了一次，终于慢慢地抬头去看对方的脸。  
“Lena，你再掐下去，血液长时间流淌不畅会产生瘀伤，”嘴上说得一本正经，但怯懦终究漏在了行动里，她伸出手期期艾艾得太明显——Kara慢慢地抚上对方掐在自己臂腕里的五指，每一个触上的指节都小心翼翼、每一根神经的末梢都在察言观色。  
Lena Luthor的眼睛惊讶地微微睁大，在她的手被对方握住的时候。而事实上氪星人在掰开她的手之后没有松开：Kara还是牵着她的手，温暖又柔软的手心托着她的手背，向自己平伸出来。  
“你对我来说，首先是Lena，其次才是Luthor。而就算是Lena、加Luthor，其实对我来说也没什么大不了的……”  
拙劣的解释——Kara觉得自己开始语无伦次了，就像所有在传媒专业学了那么多年的遣词造句，全部都还给了导师。  
但是她还是执着地慢慢说着，“我相信你……一直都相信你……我也相信，你一直都知道……不是么？”她藏在身后的手终于伸出来了。她把证物袋放在了Lena被自己摊开的手心里——用那只无名指带着银戒的手送到她面前。  
证物袋里的东西也在闪烁着光泽，同戒圈一起，在月光下微微地反着光。  
Lena没说什么，但是Kara已经先一步听到她肺里猛地倒吸了一口气。  
是惊讶么？算惊喜么……？  
“……当时那群混蛋把它从你脖子上扯下来的时候，很抱歉我没能及时阻止。”  
Lena手心里那还贴着证物编号标签的，是那次慈善晚会上她戴的钻石项链，第一个被敌人收入囊中的战利品，被当做是挑衅和霸权的证明，粗暴又狠厉地从她脖子上被扯断下来。  
“所以，National City的超级英雄，是真的去做了一回贼是吗？”话到末尾，有淡淡的嘲笑落在嘴角。  
Lena眨了眨眼，她慢慢地磕上眼，就像那嘲笑、其实嘲笑的不过是自己。  
那还在氪星人手心里的手慢慢地收起了五指，把项链抓在了手心里。  
“那……本来就属于你……我只是把它拿来还给你罢了……”氪星人轻声回答。  
其实，她更想说出存在心里的话：  
[属于你的，除了它，还有其他……]  
但是没有挑明任何，Kara Danvers终究还是觉得，自己差不多是时候收回手了。  
然而她才刚刚退开一点，那仿佛要抽身离去的势头就像是惊醒了对方，让Lena尚未睁开眼就抬起头迅雷不及掩耳之势地抓住了她的手腕。  
氪星人被地球人紧紧地拽住。  
“我以为你终于准备主动一点了呢……”Lena忽然说，她闭着眼、眉心皱起。  
Luthor总裁始终仰着下巴，月光笼罩着她白皙的脸庞、皮肤的光泽几近透明，就像玉石般温润；又似钻石般、当她睁开眼时，目光明亮又闪耀。  
“要求参加圣诞派对什么的……送个小礼物什么的……”Lena直直地看着她的眼睛。  
“没想到，你还是喜欢畏首畏尾？即使在我们已经正面冲突过了之后，Kara，你还是能装作什么都没发生过是吗？”  
“我们没有正面冲突！当时你只是说‘You can leave the same way you came in.’……那又不是‘哪里进来的，就从哪里滚出去’的意思……”  
Kara Danvers急急忙忙地辩解，像是要挽回什么——直到她忽然发现Lena脸上的表情不太对劲。  
Lena刚才是不是……叫她Kara……？  
就连呼吸的节奏都不一样了，虽然区别非常细微，Lena的瞳仁里绽放出不一样的光，“你知道吗？社交媒体上曾经有人拐弯抹角地攻击我，他们说：‘The Luthors are pretty good actors.’……其实我认为他们说的……并非没有道理……”  
下了个套？又是一场天衣无缝的做戏吗？  
Kara睁大了眼睛，这时候说什么都为时已晚了，她猜。  
但是还是要垂死挣扎一下，她磕磕巴巴得都控制不住、也要说：“Lena……我好像听错了，你是不是刚才叫错名字了……？”  
Lena Luthor笑了起来，就像宠爱一个正在强词夺理的熊孩子。她好整以暇地慢悠悠地摇了摇头，轻轻咬着下唇：  
“叫错名字了吗？那么我大概应该叫你……Kara Zor-El，对吧。”  
有一道雷劈过Kara的心房。  
Lena如此笃定的语调，像是歪打正着又像是她早就知道。  
氪星人不得不承认：Luthor家族的人，聪明得可怕。“Kara Danvers加Zor-El，这就是你的真名了吧？”她明知故问的样子。  
但是既然那还是个问句，Kara Danvers也要抓住最后半只脚都不够踩的小小台阶下。  
她只是下意识地缩了缩肩膀，然后她忽然梗了起来，Kara忽然梗起了脖子，“Zor-El，这就是我的全部称呼了，氪星的起名习俗同地球并不一样……姓氏已经足够代表一个人的身份……”  
一定！一定要坚持下去！死不承认！  
“……我……不需要在Zor-El的前面或后面再加一个名……之类的……”理由可以是这样的，但是直接否认自己的名字是Kara Zor-El，这样的谎对氪星人来说太有难度。  
她纠结为难着，冷不丁Luthor总裁忽然加了一句让她措手不及：  
“那么，加一个姓怎么样……既然姓氏在你的星球或许就等于完整身份？”  
不言而喻的意思，挑逗得赤裸裸的。  
Lena笑得乖张又魅惑，“你如果还是喜欢装，我可以陪着你的，反正Medusa事件之后，我其实也很享受……你能对我有更多一点的了解……”  
天哪……了解什么？我什么都不了解！Kara在心底大喊起来。  
“好了，Kara，既然你之前说了来道歉，拿出一点更像样的诚意怎么样？”Lena随手把钻石项链放在阳台的扶手上，一厘米外就会从楼顶坠落的位置。她看着她的眼睛，霸道的期待写在眼里——就好像这次她不准备放过她了。  
“诚意……？”  
Super的手腕还被Luthor抓在手里，这次换Lena把她的手腕转过来，抚着她的手指让她摊开掌心。  
Lena的手指从她的指尖登陆，逆着神经末梢轻轻地划拉到指根，Luthor总裁轻轻地点了点那枚戒指，“这是，我的诚意，你可以稍微参照一下。”  
氪星人脸红了，“普咯普咯普咯……”她好像能听到自己的血液沸腾起来的声音。Kara Danvers微微地俯视着对方，她从来没有这样被毫无保留的殷切注视过。  
Lena Luthor虽说要陪她演戏，可是全情投入地每句台词都让人面红耳赤。  
而最好的演技，是她并没有在演。  
Kara怔了怔，在想到这点的时候。哪怕Lena口口声声地承认The Luthors are pretty good actors，但那一切绝不会是百分之百的做戏故意套她的话。  
所以她忽然豁出去般的装作演技全开，把“Luthor”的标签贴得自己全身都是——这忽然让人止不住心疼起来。  
“Lena……”Kara点了点头，“你说的对，我的确诚意不够……”  
就像老干部一样严肃又认真的自我检讨，Kara Danvers松开了全身控制着自己飞翔的肌肉，她让自己完完全全地踩在了地面上，就像是天神终于下定决心让自己对凡人的七情六欲敞开大门。  
冰蓝色的眼睛凝视着那双蓝绿色的瞳，倒映着的明晃晃的光来此彼此的眼里，像是缘分穿越万千光年、路过那些美丽又浩瀚的星海，所有的命运浓缩在璀璨的色彩中。  
“但是，我真的要走了……我还有个危机四伏的世界要拯救。”  
Kara眨了眨眼睛，她的句子并没有终结，而是留下一个扬起的尾音当做悬念。  
氪星人即使完全落在地上，还是比地球人快要高出一个脑袋，身高使然。  
彼时她的手在摸上对方的侧脸，如愿地看到这是一个对方始料未及的反应。  
“你……？”  
Lena接收到了这个悬念，暧昧却先一步在她们之间点燃，当她正在等着Kara的后话时：   
“我走之前，会补一个礼物给你……”这是Kara的后半句。  
说完，她轻轻地侧过脸，她垂着眼慢慢靠近，直到她的睫毛扫在了对方的脸颊上。  
近到她们的呼吸相互混合，分享气息。  
她亲吻在她的嘴角，一如当时Lena对她做的那样。  
一如、当时Lena对Kara Danvers做的那样。  
Kara不知道到底是什么变了，像是她心里某个开关被彻底地打开。她对Lena的感情从始至终没有改变，变得是氪星人比以前更勇敢。  
就像她终究还是想要妥协了，所以默认了。  
一步一步，她决定将要接纳除了Alex Danvers之外的另一个地球人进入自己的生命；并在未来，笃信Lena Luthor会成为她最最重要的那个人。  
“Zor-El，如果你坚持要我这么叫你的话，”地球人的脸偏过来，贴着她的侧脸，那或许是Lena Luthor自己都没有意识到的眷恋。  
而Kara所在意的，只是她听到她的声音在笑——是真的在笑，轻松又愉快的笑意。  
Lena的唇就在Kara的耳边，“这个补充的礼物如果是你的话，我欣然接受，”她说，“事实上，我非常中意，所以到了圣诞节的时候，我不介意你再送一次……”


	5. Chapter 5

酒吧的后门打开，Mon-El提着一袋垃圾慢慢悠悠地走出来。时近午夜，他差不多就要到下班时间了，后半夜M’gann会接手照顾吧台，有几个老主顾只爱她调的“星辰碎屑”。  
Mon学了好多遍还是学不会。  
Miss Martain嘲笑他：“或许，你要从能识别苏打水的味道开始吧。”  
Mon不知道是不是Daxamite比地球人少一根味觉神经，反正苏打水大概是他的新工作中面临的第一个难题了。  
他砸吧砸吧嘴，就像还在回味之间喝的那口苏打水，天哪那个味道真是无法形容。  
而就在这时，后巷里忽然传来风来去的声音——准确来说，应该是乘着风的人飞快来去的声音。  
“嗖——”  
“哈！Supergirl！”  
果然Mon-El从转角探出头，就看到了那个一头大波浪金发的高挑背影。  
她正在望着天，听到他叫她的时候，她才慢慢悠悠地转过身。  
根据那破空的声音、她应该是飞着来的，但是氪星人没有穿着超级英雄的制服，她只是简单地穿着Kara Danvers式的日常服装，她的肩膀上披着一条厚厚的毯子，简直就像她坐在家里沙发上看肥皂剧时候的状态。  
这时她对他眨了眨眼，露出疑惑的神色。  
是的，她用那双冰蓝色的眸子笔直地望着她，她穿成了Kara，却没有戴着那副用来区分Kara和Supergirl的含铅眼镜。  
“哦不！你不能这样！”Mon-El丢开了垃圾袋，他只来得及在裤子上随意揩了揩手，便急急忙忙地从自己的鼻梁上拿下那副氪星人曾经送给他的眼镜，“你这样会被人发现的身份的！”说着，他快步走到她面前，不由分说地把眼镜架到了她鼻梁上。  
Kara终于有了反应，她被他突如其来的靠近吓了一跳，猛地她挥掌拍在在他手背上、在他的手还没来得及完全收回去的时候。  
“嗷——！”Daxamite怪叫了一声，他不可置信地看着自己的手背，掌骨就像被生生劈断，皮下飞快地肿了起来。  
“天哪你是有什么毛病啊Kara！”他作势甩着痛处，立刻更剧烈的疼痛刺激了他的神经，“这伤，非得天亮之后吸收足够的黄太阳辐射才能好了！”他满脸不悦地看着她，“关于怎么控制自己的超能力，你可是想当我的导师的！所以Danvers老师，你现在是怎么一回事儿？！”  
Kara的回答就是：她气鼓鼓地瞪着他——她虽然没有摘下那副他给的眼镜，可是微微侧过身的模样像是自然而然的防御姿势，似乎她不会再让他靠近一步了。  
“Kara Danvers！” Daxamite当然看得懂这氪星小猫全身都炸着毛，可是越是这样他越是觉得心底生起狐疑来，“你是不是喝酒了？”  
但是Daxamite没有闻到她身上有任何酒精的味道。  
“你说话呀！Kara。”  
是的，Mon-El终于意识到问题所在，Kara到现在一言不发，戏很足却不在台词里，而这并不是Kara﹒说教星人﹒Danvers的作风。  
“Kara……？”终于氪星人发出了一点声音，她还是不高兴着，“你叫谁？你是谁？”  
Daxamite觉得这一定不是氪星小公主在生气了，这已经达到了另一个层次。  
“别这样，Kara Zor-El……”只是Mon-El还想再挣扎一下，“你怎么会不记得我这个讨厌的Daxamite？！”  
“哦你是Daxamite？那的确够讨厌的。”Kara听罢后退了一步，她厌恶地翻了个白眼。  
毫无掩饰的厌恶。  
就像他们所有慢慢缓和的关系都变成了一个被捏爆的袋子，在Mon-El的耳边极近距离地猛然“啪——！”的一声。  
他呆愣了两秒，然后他飞快地从口袋里抽出手机。  
“你要干嘛？！”氪星人又后退一步，她做出准备战斗的姿势了。  
“我打给Alex Danvers！”Mon-El心急上火，但是他又不得不看着Kara，天知道这个在玩失忆的氪星小公主下一步要捅出什么篓子。  
可是要命的是，Alex Danvers竟然不接电话，通话直接转进了语音信箱。  
“Alex，Kara最近是卷入了什么事件啊？！我在酒吧后巷碰到她，她不记得我是谁了！她甚至不记得她自己是谁……”  
而这当口，“你真是吵死了，”正好Kara又问了一句：“Alex Danvers是谁？”  
好极了，Daxamite学着Kara刚才的样子，他娘里娘气地翻了个白眼继续说着语音留言：“Kara她连你是谁都不记得了！”  
到时候Agent Danvers听到这通留言——这个妹控一定会炸了的。Daxamite兀自这么想着，但是Kara并不理会他的内心戏，她更多的是用鄙夷地眼神打量着他，“你是Daxamite，所以，我现在在你的星球上是吧？”  
“Kara……”Mon忽然不知道怎么回答这句话，他不知道Kara是否记得氪星毁灭的事情，而回答这句话应该会需要解释这个部分。  
而如果Kara遗忘了，或许这对她来说暂时是个好事。  
所以Mon-El眨了眨眼，他慢慢把那个万人迷的笑容填进酒窝里，“小公主，你在地球上，我们都是这个星球的客人。顺便说，我叫Mon-El。”说着，他冲她伸出手——那个掌骨还完好的手，“而你，叫Kara Danvers。”  
不知道为什么，他下意识地规避了说出Kara的氪星姓氏，或许这是这两位外星遗孤在相处时都极力避免的部分。  
“我不用你告诉我，我叫什么，Daxamite！”Kara完全不领情，她不屑地撅了撅嘴，大步流星地路过Mon-El向前走去。  
“你要去哪儿？”  
“找吃的。”Kara说完这句话，她竟然还回头对他吐出舌头拉下眼皮，“这不用你管！”她对他做了个鬼脸。  
Daxamite被氪星人打败了，这个吃货就算连自己是谁都不记得了，第一件事却不是搞清楚自己的身份、而是觅食吗？！  
Mon-El望着这个一步步越走越远的氪星人，他在心里组织语言、准备借口，他或许可以说：“我知道一家锅贴店！我带你去！”这样他就至少可以把Kara骗去DEO总部，虽然如果失败的话——他疼痛不已的手掌提示着他可能要冒的风险。  
以及，他还不确定，Kara是不是还记得“锅贴”是什么。  
但是他还什么都没说，那个快要走出他视线的氪星人忽然停下了。  
她安静地在原地站了半分钟之久，让Daxamite有充足的时间慢慢跟上去，这次Mon-El不会再冒冒失失地冲到她面前了。  
“Kara……？”他小声地试探般地喊，因为他实在对这个阴晴不定的氪星小公主无从下手，“你……是不是想不到吃什么好？”  
于是他话音刚落，就听到那个背影对着他的人忽然慢慢地摇了摇头。然后Kara转过来，她目光里刚才的怒气冲冲竟然都没有了，突兀的满是疑惑让Daxamite摸不着头脑。  
“我知道我想吃什么……我想吃Noonan’s的甜甜圈，Lena请我吃的那款……”她的眉头皱起小小的川字，“但是我不知道Noonan’s在哪里……我……甚至不知道Lena是谁……”她安静地想了一会儿，推了推眼镜腿儿的手势开始有一点点Kara Danvers的影子，但是她下一句让Daxamite更加无言以对。  
“还有……你是谁？你刚才叫我Kara，那是我的名字吗？你认识我？”  
好奇宝宝似的单纯眼神。  
棒极了，他们之间有一个良好的开端——Daxamite在心里想：这是一个全新的氪星小公主。  
Kara Danvers不知道中了什么阴招，她看起来像一条外星金鱼；如果类比地球金鱼据说只有七秒记忆的话，这个氪星人大概只有七分钟的记忆。  
而Daxamite的脑子转得很快，他的笑容继续放大，这让他看起来温柔又和善。对于女士来说Mon-El的确通常就是这么“绅士”，他不动声色地把受伤的手藏到了背后。  
“我当然认识你，我是你的朋友，小公主。”他微微弯下腰行了一个贵族礼，那是他的星球上的礼仪。  
“我知道Noonan’s在哪里。” Noonan’s——就在DEO咯。Mon-El的拇指扫过手机屏幕，快速地按下了发给Winn的快捷暗号，“至于Lena Luthor，我是说Lena，你和她就像公主和巫婆，我劝你还是不要吃她给的东西比较好。”  
反正Winn以前给他灌输的关于Luthor家的众多轶事，让Mon-El觉得Lena Luthor应该与地球童话中的巫婆是一个概念。  
至于Kara现在的状态，当然是他说什么、她就信什么，只要他在下一个七分钟来临时不要让她再次觉得自己是敌人就可以了。  
关于Daxamite的身份——Mon-El在心里吐了吐舌头，真不知道氪星人是怎么教育自己的孩子的，对Daxamite的厌恶竟然就像常识一般深刻入骨。  
这真是伤了他的心。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“嗡——叮叮叮！”  
特殊的铃声从手机里传来，从Alex Danvers已经调了静音的私人手机里传来。她的手机经过特殊设置，只有小氪星人或者是火星猎人的私人号码打来时，才会激活优先权限，无阻碍地被接通。  
所以在那铃声响了两次之后，J’onn J’ozz的声音就传了出来。  
——在这个阳光明媚的早上，Agent Danvers破天荒还没起床的、工作日的上午十点半。  
“早上好Alex，你好吗？哦，我想你应该不会不好。”Henshaw局长的自问自答带着轻松的笑意，“别担心，我不是催你来出勤，我只是例行问候。”  
在Alex的头猛地从被子的边缘探出来时，他那种一切昭然若揭的语调顿时让她的头脑彻底清醒。  
“天哪！对不起！！”她猛地坐起来，“对不起我昨天……”她用力地把手机贴到耳朵上。  
就像Agent Danvers的春梦终于醒了。  
但是春梦还没走远：  
“Alex……”  
她突然的大幅度动作招致少许不满，被子里的另一个人轻轻地发出嘟囔。在喊着她的名字的时候，腰那里环来一双手，Maggie Sawyer深褐色的头发从被子的边缘漏出来，柔软的发梢蹭着Alex裸露的皮肤，微微发痒。  
“别着凉……”刚睡醒的低哑嗓音，Maggie的脸还蒙在被褥中，但是她的手探出来，带着更多的温暖笼罩了Alex暴露在空气中的上半身。  
全裸的躯体又贴在了一起，Alex觉得自己忽然一点力气都没有了，她就像是一滩化了的巧克力，又想流淌着回到被窝里，回到温柔乡之中。  
“咳咳……”通话那头的火星猎人显然也听到了，他尴尬地清了清嗓子，“我打电话来只是想告诉你，Alex，我要给你一个假期。”  
“啊什么？！”Agent Danvers虽然迷醉在恋人的怀抱里，但是这不影响她意识到：这大概是她昨晚对任务置之不理的严重后果，“等等，J’onn！昨晚的事情不会再发生了！”  
“我并没有责怪你。”局长语重心长，“当然你愿意的话，今天中午可以来局里，旁听昨晚任务的行动总结会议。我已经联络Kara了，她会来……Captain C也已经写好了书面报告，我刚看完……”  
“我会来的，局长！”  
在Maggie的臂腕里——是的Alex又躺了回去，她真是不忍心离开那仿佛云端般美好的地方，但是她捂了捂眼睛，“我、一定会来会议的，还有！我不需要什么假期！”斩钉截铁地说完、她挂了电话。  
然后她认真地抿了抿嘴，Alex的肩膀稍稍用力，她撑起上身来。  
“Alex？”Maggie Sawyer从刚才起就醒了，她在Alex起身的时候坏心眼地伸手勾过她的腰眼，如愿地看到她瑟缩了一下——那里是Agent Danvers的敏感点之一。  
“Maggie……”Alex求饶的语调Detective Sawyer永远听不腻。  
“我明白，你的工作——永远没有假期的工作。”她收回手挑了挑眉，虽然微笑着、但是满脸都是不准备就此作罢。  
上午的阳光从顶窗斜射进来，在Alex Danvers深色的瞳仁里照亮了那一丝丝放射状的金线，就像她的眼里也装着一个小太阳，美不胜收。  
Maggie Sawyer闭上眼，她凑上去，得到了心爱的女孩儿的一个早安吻。  
“对不起……Maggie……我真的……得……走了。”  
句子被拆分成细碎的只字片语，填充在唇和唇分开的间隙里，Alex下意识地追随着Maggie的呼吸，直到对方笑眯眯地躲开她的唇，提醒她：  
“亲爱的，你的样子可一点不像要走。”  
Agent Danvers回过神来才意识到，她把Detective Sawyer压进了枕头里。  
“想要反攻？”Maggie好整以暇地仰望着那个注视着自己的人，咬着下唇隐忍着的DEO特工在左右为难，她那点心理活动老司姬Sawyer一目了然。  
“Alex，下次吧。”  
她扬起脖子，蜻蜓点水地吻在Alex的唇上。  
“我差不多也要去上班了。”  
Maggie眯起的眼里有对方看不懂的情绪，但是她没给Alex机会看清，就像还想保留些微的神秘感。她轻轻地从她身下逃开，翻身起床走向丢在地上的衣裤。  
“对不起……Maggie……”  
她听到身后人发出一声轻轻的叹息。  
但是下一刻，Maggie Sawyer更多的注意力被转移到了她的手机上——当她提起牛仔裤时、口袋里的手机滑出来。  
“啪嗒。”  
它落在地毯上，声响轻微。  
而即使不去捡起，这个距离也不影响Detective Sawyer看到因为震动而亮起的屏幕上：  
不多不少，十个未接来电——全部来自“Luthor”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

火星爸爸来电的时候，Kara正趴在自家公寓的房顶上。她的边上摆着好几个外卖盒，里面的内容——最后一个锅贴被她快速地塞进嘴里。  
正愉快地咀嚼着，肩胛上、披风下的秘密口袋里，Kara Danvers的私人手机就在这时忽然响起。谢天谢地，Kara刚目送正常时间线里的自己跟着Flash消失在空间裂缝中。  
所以一切没有受到影响，她终于舒了一口气。  
“哈，早上好。”  
她掏出手机翻了个身仰望天空，就像刚睡醒一样、哪怕她其实一夜未睡。  
“Kara，但愿昨晚的任务没有影响你按时交稿。”这个来电是来自火星猎人的私人号码，Kara总觉得今天J’onn J’ozz的语气中带着歉意。  
“别担心，我除了是National City的超级英雄之外，也的确是如假包换的传媒专业毕业生，那对我来说毫无难度……”她伸了个懒腰，“怎么了？J’onn，听你的语气不像是有什么新任务。”  
“……只是昨晚的事件，在今天中午有个行动总结会议……既然你昨晚参加了……”  
“哦哦！没问题，我会来旁听会议的。”Kara立刻心领神会。  
但是局长迟疑了一会儿，“我在想……”他忽然说：“Kara，这次的会议之后，我希望你近期不要来参加DEO的行动了……”  
Kara舒展的手臂还没放下，她僵在了半空，“怎么了？”  
“你应该有自己的生活。”他安静地回答。  
晨风吹拂着氪星人的金色长发，这座城市其实也才醒来，在经过一个漫长又充满变数的黑夜之后。  
Kara呆了半晌，她终于忍不住站起来，“我……我在过自己的生活啊。”  
那头火星猎人叹了一口气，然后，他忽然笑了起来。  
“今天早上，DEO总部收到来自L-Corp的邀请函了，甚至连我……都收到了……”  
“来自L-Corp?”可是几个小时前才见过，Lena却似乎什么都没有对Kara说起。  
J’onn J’ozz慢条斯理地解释：“我想你那份，我是说Kara Danvers那份的邀请函，应该是寄到CATCO的。至于给Supergirl——Zor-El的邀请函，则是寄到DEO了。”  
Kara笑了笑，“哈，你会去吗？”无论如何，说实话、她很高兴话题被转移。  
一切直到它被再次提起。  
“我当然不会去，但是我希望你去，不管作为Kara Danvers还是Supergirl。我希望……你去参加Lena Luthor的圣诞派对。”火星爸爸就像操心很久，这时终究还是像一个长辈似的开始嘱咐起来，“找点乐子，放松一下……Kara，那才是你的生活中该有的部分。”  
“我去和Lena……？”就像一个心底的小秘密要被戳穿，Kara开始心跳加速起来，“找乐子？”  
“Kara……Medusa事件之后……我对Lena Luthor使用了Green Martain的力量……所以我知道她对你的……”像是斟酌词汇，局长顿了顿才接着说：“就像对你姐姐一样，”他绕开了原来的说法，“我也决定放Alex一个假期……”  
火星猎人委婉地表示：  
“我的意思是……我希望你和她一样……能和自己的女朋友，度过一段私人的美好时光。”


	6. Chapter 6

“Henshaw局长，这是昨天港口电力系统的运作日志，我可能……对装置启动的原因有了初步结论……”Winn还没说完，他忽然意识到身后，探头在看他电脑屏幕的不是往常那个人。  
这使得他立刻浑身不自在起来。  
“Agent Schott，你接着说啊。”平淡的语调，连见怪的眼神都没有，Captain C只是眼色冷漠地挑了挑左边眉毛，“别紧张，我很欣赏你的工作。”  
Winn不知道是不是该在心里翻个白眼，他并不待见这个加入DEO核心团队的新成员，但是当他的私人手机又开始震动，并且他看到Mon-El的头像再次出现在来电显示栏中，他忽然不那么硬气了。  
“嗯？”Captain C的右边眉毛也挑起来了，但是Winn敢打赌这一定不是一个善意的好奇表情，她的语速变得很慢很慢：“Agent Schott，你把私人通讯带进DEO总部？”  
“不不，这不是……我的意思是……这是一个无关紧要的同事。毕竟你还是新来的……但是我保证你早晚会认识他……”辩解着的Winn Schott Jr.飞快地按下了屏幕上的挂机键。  
他已经不记得从昨天午夜开始，他挂了Mon-El多少个来电了。但是这家伙就是这么孜孜不倦、又死皮赖脸，哪怕他们刚因为James Olsen的事儿大吵一架。  
这一切，就像他当时说服自己分享那小小的员工宿舍一样，用的是Daxamite的臭不要脸——就如Kara描述的那样。  
而想起Kara，Winn引以为傲的Supergirl，说曹操、曹操就到。  
天窗那里飞快地卷进来一阵风，“啊呀——”抱着文件盒的一名内勤探员差点和她撞上。  
“天哪！对不起——！”  
但是这位探员某某——她被掀翻的纸盒子甚至还没落地，那快要亲吻地面的后脑勺就被高高地托起、连带她的全身。被National City的超级英雄公主抱的殊荣不是谁都能享有，但是这位连名字都提不上的探员却被氪星人抱了个满怀，用周遭都散发出粉红泡泡的浪漫姿势。  
“哇哦~ Kara，这不能被L-Corp的Luthor总裁看到哦！”Alex Danvers原本没有足够的心理准备：让她的心停留在昨晚、目光落在会议报告简介上——却在抬起眼望向她的小氪星人的前一秒，已经每个毛孔都闻到了荷尔蒙的味道。所以她继续慢慢向前走，装作她原本就想走向主控台，她用打趣当做微小的掩饰，笑眯眯地望着穿着红蓝制服的一脸天真无邪的氪星人，“哈，我猜Miss Luthor一定会极其不高兴的。”  
果然Kara的脸立刻苦瓜了起来，就像被罚十年都不能吃甜甜圈那样——而更贴切的，大概是十年都不能见Lena Luthor。  
“Alex，我迟到了么？”她清了清嗓子，氪星人把怀里的人急急忙忙地放落在地，像是掩饰尴尬一样她耸着肩膀，试图把脸缩进自己的前胸，“我……我看到你手上的资料，会议已经结束了么？”  
“不，那只是简报。”  
有人发了话，那人是从Kara进来起，就目不转睛地盯着她的Captain C。  
哦哦，哪怕不会读心，Kara都能从她的眼睛里看出——这个人类想怼她。  
“昨晚很高兴，你帮了我们一个大忙。”Captain C偏着头眯了眯眼，但是这个表情除了把微笑的表象表现出来之外，任何的细枝末节都明白地写着不诚恳。  
“是吗？可是你看起来不是很高兴啊？”Kara抱着臂开始晃晃悠悠地走近她，那种痞子般的不着调像是从心底慢慢伸出的触角。  
明知不好，可是摆脱不掉。  
“哦，被你看出来了。是的，你留下好一个烂摊子。”Captain C的表情没变，“的确是一个大忙，帮倒忙。”她冷漠的神色里却少了刻薄，就像她的直言不讳来自心底另一个人格的声音。  
Kara Danvers听罢，她垂下头笑了。  
大概，昨晚的那个奇怪的石头里真的含有红氪石，Kara觉得，它影响了她。  
因为有生以来第一次，Kara发现自己选择了不要逆来顺受，装作自己好像真的有多强大的精神能把那一切负面情绪都消化掉——只是因为她总是绑着自己所有的性子，然后让道德包袱在若干年后把自己塑造成一个圣人或楷模。  
就像Kal那样，变成Clark Kent。  
[But you don’t get to be a real person. You are a superhero. You get to represent all the goodness in the world. ]  
她还记得Miss Grant曾经这样对她说过，在她受红氪石影响的时候。  
“好了我不要再跟你寒暄了，”不要再假装寒暄。Kara意识到红氪石那一重，她对自己开始担心起来，她走向Alex，“对了，那个炸裂的石头有什么发现吗？”这是她现在关心的事情。  
但是当她调转方向，离Alex越走越近，昨天她发现的、听见的、那些不管是脑补还是偷看所形成的画面，都愈加清晰地呈现在她的脑海里。  
“我真的很高兴你现在完好无损，”Alex Danvers慢慢地眨了眨眼，愧疚或许还是有的，因为一场她没有到场的战斗、但是还好没有造成不可挽回的后果。她慢慢地翻动文件，“现场的残骸里目前我们找到了320片大小不一的碎片……目前这其中，有65%是绿氪石，10%是那个天杀的Max Lord合成的红氪石……剩下的还在鉴定中……”  
Kara在她解释的时候，她走近的步子却越来越慢、步幅也越来越短。  
原本还认真地查看了一下数据的Alex这时翻阅到了后半段，不愧是目前小氪星人在地球相伴时间最长的人，她敏锐地察觉到了什么，“Kara，你怎么了？”她抬起头，眉眼担忧地皱成了三角形。  
Kara Danvers开始觉得有点头痛，她不记得受红氪石的影响会有这样的症状。  
这时候Winn忽然开始震动起来的手机，让五感灵敏的Kara更是吓了一跳差点跳起来。  
氪星人的心脏咚咚咚地狂跳，“Dammit——！”  
“哇哦！放轻松啊！Kara！”好像是Winn在说，他举起双手对着Kara，这让他没有在第一时间护住自己的手机。  
所以，这次非常干脆利落，Captain C劈头盖脸地夺过Winn的手机。  
她按下接通键侧耳去听，但是她望着Kara，双眼之中是笔直又毫无内容的凝视。  
[Supergirl.] Kara看到她微微蠕动的口型在说着这个词。  
Kara Danvers忍不住按着自己的太阳穴，她的胳膊被Alex扶住。但是她的触感仿佛蔓延过Alex手臂上每一个随着空气流动微微拂动的汗毛，然后顺着这个地球人的躯体，她的五感一直渗透进地板，感受大地的每一寸微小震动。  
“噗通！噗通！噗通！”她听到了一个心跳的声音。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

有轻微的莎莎杂音夹杂其中：  
“Winn！谢天谢地你终于接电话了！！”  
当Mon-El气喘嘘嘘的声音从听筒里传来，通讯忽然变得清晰可闻，甚至不用Captain C开免提，他的话在场的每个人都能听到。  
“不过你现在接也没用了，我已经到了，我把她带来了，天哪……你不知道我花了多大的力气……”  
Kara从来没有听到过这个Daxamite这样大力地发牢骚。  
而他的音量或许也不完全来自听筒，那最后一句话从不远处传来，众人回头的时候，便正看到安全门无声地划开，DEO人来人往的主控层大厅里，Mon-El连拖带拽着一个人，气喘吁吁地走进来。  
“啊哈~大家都在啊！Kara也在嘛……”  
他松了一口气的表情在说到那里时，就忽然僵硬在了脸上。  
“Kara……为什么……为什么会有两个你？！”  
Kara Danvers心里咯噔了一下。虽然那个熟悉又诡异的心跳声越来越近，可是这刻她一团糟的脑子里忽然迸发出一个念头：Mon-El难道在自己不知道的情况下，撞上了自己和正常时间线里的自己同时出现吗？  
“好吧……伙计们……我的确有点事情还没告诉你们……”  
她刚准备开腔坦白……  
“我这是在哪里？”  
忽然有人开口抢过了她的话头——或者、这样形容或许并不恰当，因为Kara听到这句话时，她以为是从自己的口中说出来的。唇舌怎么不受自己控制？  
“嘁！”  
众目睽睽之下，Mon-El，他瞪得老大的眼睛在这刻露出一个厌烦的表情，就好像有什么事情困扰了他很久：“哈……又来了……一个新的七分钟。”  
说着，他把他一直拽着的人拉到了眼前。  
“氪星小公主，快来见见你的孪生姐妹。”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“好了，Agent Schott，我认识你说的这位无关紧要的同事了。”  
Captain C打破了这难熬的沉默，她毫不理会对面的Mon-El立刻气急败坏地对Winn做出诸如“我是无关紧要的？！”——这样的口型。  
其实，她反倒是最镇定的人。这得益于她万年不变的扑克脸，“总之，我们是不是要把报告会议延迟一下？先给这位双眼迷茫的小姐做个检查。”  
“要打针么……？”被她盯着的人怕怕地缩了缩， “我怕疼……但是针头不一定能弄疼我……我指的是，地球上生产的注射器的针头……”她还扁着嘴煞有介事地讲解了一番，而且让Kara无法忽视的是，她缩到了Daxamite的怀里。  
“呃——”  
Kara立刻厌恶地皱起脸，但也是好不容易得、她才没有在窒息前忘了喘气。  
非常好，现在她绝不承认这或许、大约、有可能是她遗落在哪个星球上的孪生姐妹了。  
一定又是Cadmus在搞鬼！  
Kara Danvers撇撇嘴，枉费她听到火星爸爸说要给她放假时，心里还有那么点小激动呢，现在可好、一切计划都泡汤了。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex Luthor坐在探视桌的另一边，在他想要好整以暇地翘起二郎腿的时候，牵在脚踝上的镣铐发出一阵响声，限制了他的行动。  
他胸口一条又一条的绑带把他固定在椅背上，仿佛他是一个随时会爆发的精神病患者。  
Lena挑了挑眉，“看来，自从上次你出去溜了一圈之后，看守等级又上升了啊？”讥笑的口吻从Luthor总裁嘴里说出来，少了一份挑衅也多了一份冷漠。  
Lex一脸很伤心的样子，当然在场的所有人都知道他不过是心情好做个戏。他用下巴指了指Lena的手袋，“亲爱的，我知道你带了烟，给我来一根。”  
“我戒了。”  
Lena Luthor的眼睛抬都不抬，其实她不知道自己这时候到底在干什么——Jones在隔壁和警员姐姐们玩，她把他带来了这里，但是在最后一刻却发现自己还没准备好让他和Lex见面。  
塑料纸沙拉沙拉，Lena闻声望去，就看到Lex费力地拖着椅背努力凑近桌面，想用拷在桌上的双手摸索自己胸袋里的什么东西。  
Lena撇了一眼站在角落的两个守卫，他们一脸放任自流的表情。  
于是她慢慢地叹了一口气，在Lex带着意味深长笑意的眼神注目中，她站起身绕过那隔开他们的方桌，她走到他身边，坐在了桌沿上。  
Lex扁着嘴耸了耸肩，他对她挺起胸，Lena从他的胸袋里摸出一个被糖纸包着的吃了一半的棒棒糖。  
“看来你的牢狱生涯过得还不错。”把糖纸扯掉，她对着Lex已经冲她张开的嘴飞快地丢了进去，她可不想检查这家伙冲她露出的白晃晃的牙齿。  
“好吧~我亲爱的妹妹，我们言归正传，”硬糖在嘴里嘎啦嘎啦，但是不影响Lex口齿清晰，“今年圣诞节你怎么亲自到访了？我本来都打定主意等着收你的贺卡了。”他叼着棒棒糖，仿佛叼着一支烟，糖分被他当成用来放松全身的尼古丁。  
“……还是说，作为这世界上最后一个Luthor，让你觉得有点孤单？所以想我了？”  
没错，自从Lillian Luthor被Lena送去坐牢之后，Luthor家族那偌大的庄园里，现在孤零零只剩下Lena Luthor一个家庭成员——哪怕这个家庭成员并不恋家、也很少回家。  
Lena抱着臂在桌沿坐了好一会儿，“不管你是不是身陷最高等级的囚禁，你的讯息网始终就像下水道里的老鼠一样呢……”她撇撇嘴，难耐地摇了摇头，“看来除了派杀手之外，你的手腕还远不止这些。”  
把这当做一个称赞，Lex得意地摊开手，就差弯下腰做一个谢幕的动作，“Lena，你的手腕也不差。”他偏了偏头，“我很乐意你在百忙之余抽出时间，专程来恭维我。”  
Lena俯视着Lex的目光，哥哥的眼睛里闪着微弱的小小光点，像是那个小小世界的善良完全泯灭之前的最后一点点光。  
“很抱歉，我把妈妈也送进牢里了。”  
“我们罪有应得。”Lex说着这话的时候，笑容没有丝毫的改变，但是Lena却深挖不到这话里真实的情绪到底藏在哪里。  
“我今天来，不是来恭维你的。”  
Lex认认真真地听着，“那是当然。”他又微笑地点了点头。  
然后，他咬着糖棒的嘴忽然咧开，笑容扩大了，变成一个带着一点炫耀又挑衅的幼稚表情，他的舌尖把圆圆的糖推到口腔的最前面，用门牙叼着。然后，他冲Lena身后扬了扬下巴。  
那里本没有人。  
但是Lena Luthor顺着他的目光疑惑地回头，便看到探视室门上的小小玻璃窗后面，Jones正睁大了蓝色的眼睛在朝里探头探脑，在看到Lex对他炫耀棒棒糖时，他的眼里立刻绽放出渴望的眼神。  
小小的手掌按在玻璃上，他想进来。  
“哎呀，这孩子是谁……？”Lex戏谑地看着Lena，虽然明摆着他不可能知道答案，他的语气却听起来像是明知故问。  
因为他似乎在评头论足，又仿佛是喃喃自语：“看那双眼睛啊，这么蓝，那么蓝……”他笑呵呵地摇头晃脑。他望着Jones，从门打开、警卫把他送进来后一直到他一路小跑来到桌边，他都目不转睛地盯着他。  
“那双眼睛，多么像Kal El……亲爱的妹妹，这孩子不会是氪星人吧？El家族来到地球的新成员？”  
Lena不得不承认，在某些事情上，他们这对没有血缘关系的兄妹也能保持非常接近的看法。  
然而这时她还是决定纠正他：“Jones是Luthor家族的新成员，他是我的儿子。”说着这话的时候，Jones已经来到了她的身边，但是他的关注点并不在这两位成年人的对话之中，而是——他趴在桌上，在桌子这边伸长了手想要去够Lex嘴里的棒棒糖。  
Lex小幅度地摆动着脖子，一边故意躲开着蓝眼睛小男孩儿的张牙舞爪，一边他不屑一顾地撇了Lena一眼，眼神中竟然像是藏着一只吃不到葡萄就说葡萄酸的大狐狸。  
Lena没有从Lex的眼睛里看到丝毫的惊讶。  
“你儿子？你和Superman的孩子么？”Lex一副笃信的样子。  
“Jones是地球人，”Lena飞快地怼了回去，她慢慢地把Jones捞回来抱坐在腿上，她安抚着这心急火燎的小吃货，顺带把不屑的嫌弃目光原样奉还，“Lex，别一脸谁抢你东西的样子，Luthor家族除了你，没有谁会和Superman扯上关系。”  
“是吗？”Lex忽然对自己另一边胸袋努了努嘴，“Jones，舅舅有一个见面礼要送给你。”  
小男孩儿立刻欢脱地想要跑过去，但是他被Lena一把拽住。  
“Lena……？”Jones回头望着忽然面目严肃起来的Lena Luthor，满脸不明所以。在他看来，笑嘻嘻的Lex舅舅是一个很可爱的人，可以打九十分，丢了的十分是因为他不给他吃嘴里叼的那个东西。  
“Lex，你要干嘛……？”  
Lex Luthor被他的妹妹警惕万分地盯着，天哪他从来不知道他的小妹妹会露出这样一副护崽的样子，要知道从前她可是被护着的那个。  
“你这样我真是伤心。”被拷在一起地双手无辜地摊了摊，他再次把胸口凑上去，让Lena慢慢地小心翼翼地在胸袋里摸索。  
然后——摸出另一根棒棒糖。  
Jones见状欢呼了一声，Lex舅舅现在有一百分了。  
“诶，先等等。”  
但是这时候阻止他的却不再是Lena。Lex偏过身，他试图想要弯下腰，达到和小男孩同一高度的水平线，“Jones，你要先回答一些问题，才能拆开我的礼物。”他说。  
小吃货虽然很心急，但是倒也听话。  
他重新坐回到Lena腿上，但是他的身高还不足以挡住Lena翻的那个大白眼。  
Lex Luthor失声笑了出来。  
Jones Luthor或许就是今天他亲爱的妹妹登门造访的原因，这同今年Luthor家族最后一名成员即将度过的孤孤单单的圣诞节无关，亦息息相关。  
Lex慢慢地把要问的话在嘴里预先咀嚼了一遍，才开口：  
“Jones，你告诉我，你爸爸是谁，好不好？”  
小男孩儿眨了眨冰蓝色的眼睛，他摇了摇头，答得理所应当似的，“我没有爸爸。”  
Lex勾了勾嘴角，“那么，Lena是你的妈妈吗？”  
“Lena就是Lena。”Jones的回答简单明了，但是在成年人的世界里，这个回答太模棱两可。  
“所以，Jones的妈妈是谁呀？”Lex耐着性子，他的余光里撇到妹妹的神色渐渐凝固了，他觉得他快要抓到一切的关键了。  
但是Jones又摇起了头，“我不知道。”他低头望了一眼一直拽在手里的棒棒糖，“如果我回答不出这个问题，我还可以吃吗？”他的小脸上满是委屈。  
而这时，Lex已经慢慢地把目光移到了Lena的脸上，他的妹妹正深深地凝视着他。  
“当然可以吃，只是Jones，一旦你知道了答案，一定要飞快地跑来告诉我哦。”  
一切并不影响Lex给Jones回答，但与此同时，Luthor家两兄妹的目光在空气中远远对视，噼里啪啦地闪烁着战斗的火花。  
“Jones，我们该走了。”  
Lena先收回目光，但这不表示斗败，她的神色冷漠依旧、仿佛什么都不在乎。她拍了拍怀里的小男孩，被Lex用一根棒棒糖就收买了的小吃货这时候还对他的Lex舅舅投去恋恋不舍的目光。  
“好的，我和你约好了。”他冲他小幅度地挥了挥棒棒糖，然后才牵上等在门口的Lena。  
Lena Luthor最后望了Lex Luthor一眼，她发现她哥哥正用即使浑身都很别扭、也一定要用拷在桌上的双手拖着两腮的姿势望着Jones的小小背影，俨然他是一朵开放的大红色的花骨朵似的——娘里娘气。  
即使感觉到了妹妹的目光，Lex也明明白白地敷衍了事，他随意地对她挥了挥打发的手势，“亲爱的，今年圣诞节，别让自己太孤单哦。”  
“不会的。”Lena心底已有计划，但是不消多说，反正她再次翻出的白眼也不打算让对方看到了。Jones应该离Lex Luthor这变态远一点——先走为上。  
因为，Lex这家伙竟然还癔症似的自言自语：  
“要是刘海上再多一个卷儿……不知道Kal小时候是不是就长这个样子啊……”


	7. Chapter 7

“嘎啦嘎啦……嘎啦嘎啦……”  
Lena为Jones系好安全带，寂静的车厢里只要他嘬棒棒糖的声音。  
“好吃吗？”  
“好吃！”  
“甜甜圈和棒棒糖哪个好吃？”  
Jones望着正前方的目光收回来，他看着Lena，似乎是思考了一会儿，然后笑容变大，“甜甜圈！！你给Kara Danvers的那个！”  
小吃货的目标非常明确。  
Lena吸了一口气，她重新坐正在驾驶座上，安静地望着后视镜里的自己。  
她发现她忽然很想念某一个人，想念到有点悲伤。  
前不久她们才见过，收场时仿佛的不欢而散却铭心刻骨。  
铭心的酸楚、刻骨的疼痛，在她看到Medusa事件后、那唯一放行的CATCO Magazine采访记者名字却不是Kara Danvers时，一切到达了巅峰。  
Luthor总裁一只手抓着方向盘，另一只手她拧开了储物箱的盖子。她的手带着些微颤抖在里面翻找着，但是她并不知道自己在翻找什么。  
Jones安静地舔着他的糖，一心一意，没有察觉到Lena的情绪。  
就像那时候飞走的氪星人，但是她那是视而不见，摆明了故意的成分太多，但是她演得恰到好处。。  
在储物箱里的手指忽然摸到了一个光滑的扁平铁盒，Lena颤抖的五指停下来了。  
她摸到了她的烟盒。  
她已经戒烟很久了，从上次Kara坐她的车开始，从Kara表示她不喜欢她抽烟开始。  
现在她慢慢地把铁盒摸出来，打开了才发现自上次之后，里面只剩下两根。  
放了很久了，或许有点受潮。  
金属的打火机躺在盒子的内侧，刻着的L字符的打火机是Lex在她某一年生日的时候，为她手工定做的生日礼物。  
天下有哪个哥哥像他那样，不阻止自己的妹妹危害身体健康，还助纣为虐的？  
Lena轻笑了起来，嘲笑自己。  
听到声音，Jones终于回过头来，“Lena，你怎么了？”  
“我只是在想，你妈妈是谁……？”Lena偏了偏头，她从烟盒里叼出一根烟，动作娴熟依旧，她准备打火。  
“我觉得吧……Lena，你的眼睛和我的眼睛颜色是不一样的，”小家伙认真地点着头，一本正经地对自己表示肯定，“所以，我想我的妈妈一定和我一样有一双蓝色的眼睛。”  
“什、什么……？”  
Lena回头，她咬着烟，她定定地望着那双湛蓝色的眸子。  
“啊……我也是这么认为的，”慢慢地说完，Lena Luthor把嘴里的烟拔了出来。她的双手垂在腿上，连带肩膀和脖子都松弛下来。  
那支烟终究还是同打火机一起留在了盒子里，虽然暗红色的唇印留在了滤嘴上。  
像是遗憾留在了烟草味道中，叹息却留在心里。  
跑车轰鸣着发动，排气管则把扬长而去留在了风中。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
排气管长吁短叹，Luthor家的Maserati慢慢地停在CATCO楼下的时候，是上午十点左右。  
Lena Luthor把车熄了火，她坐在车里望着不远处Noonan’s门口还拉着的装修隔离网，果不其然。  
有了Mr. Jacob就有了第一手信息，毕竟Noonan’s的老板还在盼着他重新开张的时候回去工作——Lena每每看到Mr. Jacob看着手机一脸哭笑不得，就知道那位老板又在骚扰他了。  
汽车的引擎声停了，边上那轻轻的鼾声就变得非常明显。  
Lena撇了一眼坐着副驾驶座位上的小男生，Jones在平稳的驾驶中睡着他的回笼觉，毕竟早上六点半就起床不太适合小孩子的作息，他柔软的短发乱七八糟地蓬在脸侧，金色的发丝和浅金色的睫毛交错在一起，在阳光下散发着淡淡的光晕。  
Lena伸出手，用五指帮他梳了梳小脑瓜。  
“嗯？”小吃货立刻醒了，“Lena，我们到了么？Kara在哪里？”一边揉着眼睛他一边迫不及待地问。  
大概在Jones Luthor小朋友的心中，Kara Danvers这个名字已经和他最喜欢的甜甜圈画上等号了，Lena想着想着，禁不住笑了出来。  
Jones的妈妈到底是谁呢？  
“我们到了，不过……可能要再等一会儿吧。”  
她趴在方向盘上，透过挡风玻璃探头望了一眼眼前高耸的CATCO总部大楼。她不是没有亲自到访过，但是一想到昨天氪星人主动落在她脸上的那个亲吻，她忽然像是失掉了所有主动进攻的勇气。  
没有被氪星人撩过，所以不知道最稚嫩的撩拨，对她最致命。  
但是Lena Luthor等不及，也还是习惯性地煎熬自己。  
Lena在心里计算着各种因素，但是不管怎么样，她对L-Corp下属的物流公司的效率还是保持信心的。  
何况她刚收到James Olsen的短讯：[很荣幸收到邀请，我到时一定会准时出现。]  
所以，Kara应该也收到邀请函了。  
Lena的余光接收到了Jones满是期盼的Puppy眼神，“好吧……”她斟酌了一下，把本来已经和Olsen总裁那画上句话的对话框重新打开。  
[我可以向你借用Kara一天的时间吗？]她回复他。  
日理万机的Olsen总裁照样回复得飞快：[L-CORP有什么需要采访吗？我可以这就联络一下她在CATCO Magazine的直隶上司。]  
[不是的。]  
Lena飞快地回复短讯，但是接下来，她忽然撑着头想了一会儿，然后把手机丢进了储物箱里。  
“啪！”的一声，吓了Jones一跳。  
“Lena……？”  
……  
Luthor总裁的作风总是雷厉风行，所以在她的“不是的”之后沉默的整整五分钟刚过，等不到后话的Olsen总裁直接回拨了过来。  
“Miss Luthor？”  
Lena真希望自己能有一样的勇气和Kara通话，“我不是为了公事，和L-Corp无关，”哪怕是接电话也会习惯性仰起下巴的Luthor总裁回答时用的却是谈公事的口吻：“我为了私事，需要借用Kara一天。”  
那边的James Olsen笑了，“Miss Luthor，Miss Grant告诉我你砸了多少钱在CATCO，所以我想我没有理由拒绝你的要求……”  
Lena看到倒车镜里的自己露出了满意的笑容。  
然而Olsen总裁还没说完：“但是我可以冒昧地问一下吗？”那里有键盘敲击的声音，似乎CATCO的总裁正在忙着，但是他聊电话的语调听起来很轻松，“Miss Luthor借用Kara是什么事呢？毕竟作为老板，我也无权强行要求员工；作为朋友，我则更要多关心一点了……”  
呵呵，朋友？  
对于Lena Luthor来说，打听到 James Olsen这家伙是Kara的前男友，实在不是一件难事。  
“私事。”所以Lena重复了那两个字，并且这次用了不耐烦的语气。  
腿上忽然有些微的痒，她低下头看到Jones正用他的小老虎玩偶蹭着自己的腿。  
——耐心，好吧，我耐心。  
Lena伸手揉了揉玩偶毛茸茸的脑袋，这一样有安抚Jones的作用。果然，那双望着她的湛蓝色眼睛立刻眯眼笑了起来。  
他笑起来就像她，Lena看着Jones，就像看到了Kara。  
这让她的语调自然而然地变得轻缓起来，“Kara是我在National City唯一的好朋友，我有只有她能帮忙的私事，这个理由你接受吗？”  
Olsen那头安静了好一会儿，“好吧，我可以给她发个消息，告诉她、她今天放假，”键盘敲击的噼里啪啦这会儿逐渐变响了起来，Lena不知道是什么让James Olsen也改变了话里的情绪，他忽然像是默许了、被说服了或是被分神了，总之他最后挂电话得有点急躁，“但是有件事我无法代劳。Miss Luthor，她放假之后跟不跟你去办私事，得由你自己去说服她。”  
紧接着最后一个字，那头立刻只剩下忙音。  
什么事这么急？Olsen总裁？  
Lena注视着手机屏幕，一直到Jones开始探过身来捞，她才反应过来，“干嘛？”她躲开他的手。  
Jones扁着嘴仰头望着她，“Lena，我饿了啊……”  
“所以……？”  
“我要给Kara Danvers打电话！”  
Lena听罢反而挑眉笑了起来，她几乎用鄙夷的眼神瞧着这气鼓鼓的小家伙，反问：“你知道她的号码吗？”  
“你有设定快捷拨号，我看到了！”  
“……”  
Lena倒吸一口气。  
天哪，Jones Luthor都是在什么时候知道了自己这么多小秘密？！Lena在心里警钟大响，她甚至开始怀疑，这小滑头或许看得懂自己对氪星人的心思。  
Lena忽然心中充满了危机感。  
毕竟如果这个小家伙为了吃东西，到时候对着Kara把自己卖了，那可就彻底后方失守了。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Olsen把架在鼻梁上的眼镜退下来，他捏了捏眉心却牵动到鼻梁骨，骨骼深处立刻传来阵阵疼痛。  
想来因为上次的大战，身上还有很多很多地方没有彻底恢复。  
所以Winn也已经很久很久，没有为了Gardian的事情找他了。  
事实上不止是Gardian的事，这段时间，他们一直处在……某种微妙的冷战之中。  
Winn Schott Jr.没收了他的战衣，锁在了自己在DEO的保险柜里，他回避着他每次的亲自上门，直到有一次——他撞见了，Winn和Mon-El……  
James告诉自己，放弃吧。  
击碎一个男人的英雄梦，其实也很简单。  
但是现在Winn又来找他了，在他和Lena Luthor联络的时候。  
James一直保留着Gardian和Winn专属的通讯器，可能也是因为，他知道自己的手机号码已经被那个死心眼的宅客直接封锁了。  
[James，有空吗？]Winn很少这么直接，在Olsen和他的相处过程中，这个小黑客优柔寡断的时间几乎占了他人生的大部分。  
而且今天他不但直接，而且急躁。  
在James暂时先回复Lena Luthor的间隙，Winn已经连着发给他好几条消息：  
[你的伤好了吗？]  
[战衣我修好了。]  
——甚至最后他祭出了杀手锏：[Kara可能需要你。]  
你不写那个“可能”或许更加有说服力，James在心里说。他顺手签了助理递来的文件，然后再次把来自Winn的对话框关掉了。  
接着，他就打通了Lena Luthor的电话。  
唉，Winn，你不懂吗？其实Kara不需要任何人，甚至不需要Alex Danvers。如今，不管是Kara Danvers还是Kara Zor-El，都只需要Lena Luthor，只是这个Luthor而已。  
但是James还没调侃Luthor总裁两句，他面前的笔记本电脑屏幕忽然闪了闪，画面像是被电波干扰。Olsen总裁皱起眉用力敲击了几次键盘，一切毫无反应。  
他愣了愣，尔后便飞快地意识到了原因。  
他的屏幕忽然变成了一个黑蓝色的界面，他在DEO主控层的主机上看到过这样的界面——Winn Schott Jr.从DEO那里黑了他的电脑。  
James忍不住无奈地摇了摇头，Winn强迫他看了一段监控录像。他看到Supergirl和DEO一众探员在黑漆漆的厂房中围着一只巨大的黑色集装箱，在画面之下有一条波形图在不规则地向前滚动，在画面逐渐亮起的时候，波纹忽然变得激烈又动荡。  
James用肩膀夹着电话，他换手摸出Gardian和Winn联络的通讯器，终于回复：  
[Winn，你要让我看什么？]  
宅客用Olsen总裁的电脑屏幕飞快地回答了他，监控录像重播了一遍，但是在那亮光绽放之前，画面忽然放大并且慢速播放，Winn引导James注意到了厂房的顶上，有一个流窜的光点忽然自上而下，仿佛是穿墙一般忽地没入了集装箱的顶部。  
James挑起眉了，他终于认真起来，寥寥几句结束了和Lena Luthor的通话，同时他手指飞快地按着通讯器键盘：  
[某种外星人么？Winn，那是什么东西？]  
宅客则像是在以牙还牙地报复他，他一个字都不回答。只是画面又跳动了一下，另一段监控录像占据了屏幕的一半，在录像之下，也有一条滚动的波形图。  
两段监控能量变化的波形图在画面中产生巨变的时候，达到了几乎形状一模一样的波峰和波谷。  
但是第二段中的主人公是显而易见的。  
James Olsen望了一眼已经挂上的电话，如果Kara能被Lena Luthor约出去也是一件好事——氪星人或许可以避开不少麻烦。  
而这些麻烦事，就由他来解决吧。  
他慢慢地把自己的答案输入通讯器的屏幕：  
[Livewire?]  
刚发送出去，轻微的“啪”地声响，他面前的电脑屏幕即刻恢复了正常。  
就像是屏幕那头的人的回复。


	8. Chapter 8

Winn Schott Jr.按下最后一个回车撤销远程连接的时候，他瞥见Mon-El正在饶有兴致地翻看着桌上一打叠精致的邀请函。  
“Winn，这里也有你的一份啊！”他远远地冲他扬了扬手中的邀请函，在他正偷看他的时候。Winn飞快地低下头，但是Daximite浑然不觉，他甚至小跑过来，把自己那份强行炫耀地贴到他脸上，“哈哈，我也有！Winn，你知道吗？我现在非常非常喜欢这个人，”他摇头晃脑地看着邀请函开头写着的那行“Mike of the interns”，“嘿伙计！”他猛地拍了一下Winn的肩膀，“Lena Luthor完全不像你说得那么糟糕嘛！”  
“Lena Luthor?”  
非常不巧，Mon-El那兴奋的高音飚出这个名字的时候，恰逢不远处的一个新的七分钟开始。  
不巧，又非常凑巧。  
Alex用手电观察着那纯净的冰蓝色瞳孔，果然——在每次“记忆重启”的时候，她都能观察到那瞳孔展现出非同寻常的缩放。  
“Lena Luthor是谁？”这一个七分钟，记忆重启的人听到的第一个单词是这个名字。  
站在旁边的Captain C面无表情地飞快地打断了她： “Miss K，我们是你的朋友，这是你的姐姐。请你信任我们，我们只是在给你做身体检查。”她连珠炮一样说出今天上午已经说了很多很多遍的一句话。  
但是，她紧接着拉到穿着病号服的人面前的，却不是可以被称为Kara Danvers的姐姐的Alex Danvers，而是——她直接把氪星人拉到了她面前，“你看，这是你的孪生姐姐，Kara Zor-El。”  
对于这样蒙人，Kara只在第一个七分钟时表示过反对。然而第二次她就顺从了，只剩下翻个白眼来表示不满。  
骗她，总有一种在骗自己的错觉。  
Kara其实有点可怜她，因为她像是CADMUS一个被遗弃的残缺试验品。  
她，Miss K——这是他们现在对她的代称，称呼这个与Kara长的一模一样的女子。  
但是这个K却不是Kara的K，而是Krypton。  
她也是氪星人。  
Alex望着那换了无数种材质的针筒、折断的针头已经放满了整整一个托盘，她回头从同是一脸无奈的Hank Henshaw手里，接过了刚从最高等级保险库里拿来的手提箱。  
“对不起……”道歉是下意识说出口的句子。  
在她叹了一口气，难过的眼神还没撇到Kara的脸的时候……  
坐在检查台边缘的Miss K忽然缩了缩脖子，紧张地朝着Alex望去，“你……？！”这是他们第一次在她脸上看到恐惧的表情。  
她猛地用力地抓住了Kara的手，在她再次信服Kara是她的亲姐姐的这段七分钟里。  
“嗷！”Kara Zor-El从来没想过被一个和自己一样力大无穷的人用死力狠狠抓住时，原来是这种感觉。  
——她的骨头要断了。  
“松、松手！”  
“Kara，那里面是绿氪石。”  
“别害怕，我只是用那个切开你的皮肤，否则我们无法获得你的血样。”Alex飞快地解释。  
Kara陷在挣脱不得之中的剧痛中，所以她是最心急火燎的那个，“K，我也不喜欢那个，但是别害怕，一下下就好不会很痛，用完我就把它丢到外太空去！”  
她看着那个快要瑟缩成一团躲进她披风里的人儿，非常于心不忍。  
但是下一刻Captain C忽然发出一个短促的鼻音，这个地球人竟然可以拉直全身都紧张着的氪星人的胳膊，她从Alex Danvers半敞开的手提箱里飞快地抽出绿氪匕首，在Miss K的手背上转瞬便划开了一道口子。  
连带Alex都愣在当场，以至于“心狠手辣”的地球人对她的婆婆妈妈投去一个从冷漠里渗透出的不屑。  
“长痛不如短痛，”语调平静地解释，Captain C一边说着、一边手势熟练地把针头捅进伤口中，殷红的鲜血立刻流进了管子里。  
Miss K终于“哇——”地一声哭出来。  
揪着的Kara的手被她的斗篷取代，作为揩掉眼泪鼻涕的纸巾之用。  
Kara又是心疼又是好笑。  
就像安慰似的她把她揽到怀里，于是被抓得更紧——这下好了，她溜不掉了。  
“哔哔、哔哔、哔哔……”她秘密口袋里的手机在响，“帮我接一下，”她对站在身后的Mon-El说，“我没法抽出手。”这的确也是事实，她的双臂被Miss K紧紧箍住，不耐烦已经填满了她的表情，她对那个在他斗篷里摸来摸去找不到地方的Daximite 忍不住发牢骚：“喂，你手脚快一点，那是Lena的来电！”  
顿时，“哦~~~~~”有一阵心领神会的起哄声在众人之中响起。可能这时认真干正事的，真的只有Captain C一人，她抬眼撇了那一众八卦的家伙：她对这个城市的Super和Luthor到底能扯出什么关系才不感兴趣。  
这么想着，她抽完血样，干脆利落地拔出针头，而当她转身习惯性地想拿来酒精棉花给对方消毒包扎伤口时才发现，几秒钟内已经看不到那个她划开的狭长伤口了。  
“Lena——!”耳边是Kara Danvers忽然上扬起来的语调，就算Miss K还熊抱着她，她也能就着Mon-El的手兴奋地讲电话。  
她从来没在档案里看到过描述Supergirl兴奋的样子，Captain C才知道，原来氪星人也会有像地球人一样，兴奋得满脸通红的时候。  
“我……我马上就来……我是说，我把今天的工作交接一下，我就下来。”  
——哦，她在扮演CATCO的小记者。  
Captain C低下头望向自己正在计时的手表，余光里她看到Alex Danvers也在做同样的事情。  
一个新的七分钟就要来临了。  
“Kara Zor-El走了之后，我来接管Miss K吧。”她像在说一个既定的事实，反正除了她这工作狂之外，DEO医疗检查室里所有的人都非常现充。  
但是马上有人插嘴，“我可以带着她，虽然她吃个锅贴就刷爆了我的信用卡……”Mon-El刚凑过来想要表达更多意见，立刻因为手上Kara的手机不小心远离了点而引起她巨大的不满。  
Kara怀里的Miss K还埋着脸，但是极有可能下一次抬起头时，她已经忘了一切。  
所以Mon-El非常着急：“把她交给我吧！啊……氪星小公主还是很可爱的，在她什么都不记得的时候……”  
——还好Kara Zor-El在非常专心致志地讲电话、没听到你在口无遮拦地乱说什么，Captain C在心里感叹了一声。  
“毕竟我是DEO员工，而你不是，你无权……”Captain C也觉得已经没有争辩的必要了。  
但是另一个人碰巧也是这么想的：  
“别讨论了，我来。”  
Alex Danvers抱着臂，她至始至终低着头，在见证着秒表归零的最后一刻，她抬眼说出了这句话。  
她伸手牵过挂在Kara身上的那个人，如愿地感觉到她的全身已经松弛下来了，非常乖顺地任由Alex把自己拉进怀里。  
“K……”  
Alex直直地注视着对面还在盯着她的Mon-El和Captain C，她忍住了，才没有对Miss K喊出Kara的名字。Agent Danvers眼里是带着些微狠厉的霸道，很少得见。  
但是声线柔软下来，在她对她说话的时候。  
“跟我走，”她缓缓侧过头，凑近那个安静地依在她颈边的人，她在她耳边轻轻地说，“K，记住。我，Alexandra Danvers，是你唯一的姐姐。”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

并不是第一次，Lena Luthor用这样的姿势坐在车前盖上等Kara Danvers。  
交叠的腿是她自信的习惯，也是她全身都在紧张的小小掩饰；抱着的双臂在身前圈成自我保护的戒备范围，只在她看到那个人从CATCO底楼大厅里远远走来时才慢慢松开。  
上一次如此的等待，还是在Parasite事件中的时候，川流不息的匆忙人群在她周遭路过，但是芸芸众生的嘈杂就像在她的调频之外，干扰不到她凝望的视线。  
然而，CATCO终究同L-Corp不一样，她和她的座驾显得格外显眼。已经是第三次，她的余光撇到不远处，有人在人群里探出了相机，围观得肆无忌惮。  
这里是Cat Grant的主场，就算明天自己的名字就会出现在CatCo Worldwide Media下属报纸的文章里，Lena也毫不意外——反正她已经当了好几回CATCO Magazine的封面人物了。  
她只是很在意，那篇文章会是谁来写呢？  
她只是……不确定，她是否会是那篇文章唯一的主人公。  
“Lena——！”  
Kara Danvers拎着她的小挎包沿着CATCO大楼长长的台阶慢慢走来，被Luthor总裁一眼看破的小小细节，是Danvers小记者明明在刚走出电梯时还是一路小跑。  
而这会儿，她走着走着、越走越慢，她走到Lena面前三米处就停下了。  
这是一个很微妙的距离，太多太多的人从她们之间穿过，Kara Danvers站在还不一定会被人联想到她们有任何交集的距离点上。  
Kara站在、还不会被那些围观的镜头拍到她们同框的距离外——某种意义上的安全距离。  
Lena眯了眯眼，她微笑着、还是坐在车前盖上。  
“Hi~Kara~是什么耽搁了你这么久？”  
其实并不算久，在电话挂断的两分钟内，Kara Danvers就出现在了她的视线尽头——远远地看着她的神色、甚至心急得有点可爱。  
寒暄不过是寒暄，而且Lena用来打招呼的并不是诚恳的音量。  
Kara的嘴微微张了张，她的脸上露出些微的迷惑。  
如果氪星人没有事先准备好超级听力的话，Luthor总裁知道小记者若想听清她那句话，她需要再走近一些。这是Lena Luthor的小小心机，毕竟她认可昨晚披着超级英雄制服的氪星人能主动走出一步，已经是莫大的进步了。  
而一切就如她意料之中。  
Kara望着她的眼神睁大了一点，她盯着她的唇形，更可能的是——她开始凝聚起耳道里每一个控制超能力的神经了。她似乎的等着她说下一句，纤长的手指用力地抓在单肩挎包的背带上。心里的挣扎都写在小记者的脸上，但是她的答案却很快出现在眼底。  
Kara把眼睛闭了起来，然后她低下头笑了。  
那慢慢跨出的一步——她重新开始向前走。  
她拨开人群，她的肩膀和挎包有被人撞到，小记者礼貌地回头说着抱歉。  
她侧脸的每一丝笑容，眼底的每一度温暖，Lena都目不转睛，不愿放过。  
——然后，Kara Danvers终于走到了Lena Luthor面前。  
“没有等很久吧？”  
Kara颔首笑望着她，她垂在身侧的手在放开背带之后，忽然不知道往哪里放。她看着Lena没有站起来的意思，就像在等待着什么。  
“呃……一切还好么？James转告我说，你希望我今天能空出一天的时间，帮你一个忙？”Kara发现自己那局促不安的手正被对方盯着。  
糟糕！被发现了！  
但Lena只是笑而不语。她等了好一会儿，“你的扣子没扣好。”她终于抬起头对她眨了眨眼，就像终于还是等不到对方自己发现。  
Kara有好看的锁骨，而视线再往下走，米白色衬衫里胸口撑起挺拔的线条，内里若隐若现。  
Luthor总裁终于站起来，她的手在扬起来的时候不经意间触碰到Danvers小记者那紧张不安的指尖，然后便不依不挠地顺着衬衫挺括的缝线，一路蹭到了她的肩头。  
氪星人的唇缝间，控制不住地倒吸进一口气。  
“很少看到你没有穿得……像平时那么整齐呢……”像是若有所指，她偏过头、温润的指甲刮过在领口的纽扣，“你刚才是在急着换衣服么？”她忽然咬起下唇，抬眼对Kara露出一个狡黠的眼神。  
“不、不不不，不是的。”好一张惊慌失措的氪星人的脸，但是Kara抿了抿嘴，她忽然改口：“好吧，其实是刚才Eve把咖啡翻在我身上了，我只好换了一身上衣再下楼。”  
Lena挑了挑眉，她渐渐抿起唇眯起眼，开始认真打量Kara这一脸死猪不怕开水烫的表情了。  
嗯？很好嘛，Kara Danvers，你学会顺水推舟、将计就计了？  
“所以，Eve为什么会把咖啡翻在你的身上？”玩味的表情慢慢爬上Lena的脸。  
“呃……因为……因为……”Kara的视线开始往天上撇，她双手的食指扭扭捏捏地对到一起，“因为我撞到了她，昨天码头发生的事件使得CATCO Magazine的封面故事要紧急修改，大家都非常忙碌……”她推了推眼镜，用力憋出一张谈公事的脸，“我是指码头上外星物品走私的事件，因为这个关联到总统女士颁布外星人赦免法，很多社会评论员……”  
好了，到这里Kara决定闭嘴了。  
Lena的手还落在她的领口，但是她没有在帮她扣起扣子，而是——Luthor总裁在大庭广众之下，伸出手指探进了她的领口里。  
地球人的指腹在摩挲着氪星人的锁骨，Luthor总裁垂着的眼里闪烁着意义不明的微光，她根本没在听Kara说了什么。  
“咔擦！”Kara听到了快门开闭的声音，以及在这之后紧接着的一句：“Kara，如果你事先知道Luthor找你什么事，你应该事先告诉我。”——这台相机的后面，显然是如今“正职CATCO总裁、副职狗仔摄影师”的James Olsen。  
Kara面红耳赤，在她心里是明确无误的气鼓鼓，但是看在Lena眼里自然是另外一副景色。  
“那么……昨晚那个事件Supergirl参与了？”她慢条斯理地问。  
Kara怔了怔：“呃……是这样没错。”   
“那么我猜，这篇谈及赦免法和走私事件的紧急报道，你应该是来不及写了？”  
两个浑然不相干的逻辑在她们之间就像一个哑谜的谜题和谜底，Kara终于看懂了Lena眼中的微光，她像是在设下一个逐渐缩小的笼套，等Kara意识到的时候已经无路可逃。  
不管Super和Luthor之间是硝烟还是粉红色的泡泡，都免不了带着你追我赶、你藏我找，像是一场永不结束的博弈。  
她抓住了她的手，Kara把Lena的手抓在了自己的掌心，但是她没有扯开她，只是象征性地阻止着花边新闻抓到更多的爆料。  
侧过头，Kara Danvers的害羞是真的，就如她的回答：  
“Lena，那篇紧急报道其实是我写的。等刊登之后，你可以去查看署名栏哦。”  
冥冥之中，命运穿梭在不同的平行宇宙间，它平白无故送给她一个意外的筹码。  
而原本一直在躲藏着所有化学反应的Kara Danvers——从来没有想过如何应对、而一心一意把自己困在friend zone之中的氪星人，在如今意识到那一切之后，她逐渐开始享受那种……带着些微甜蜜和躲闪的文字游戏。  
她喜欢看Lena意外的眼神，她想看到更多。  
“所以，我的老板才能准假呀，要知道，Mr. Snapper可不是好说话的人。”  
掌心还是包裹在Lena的手的周围，在对方的指尖微微松弛的时候，氪星人终于抓回了主动权，只用一只手就足够了：她忽然稍稍用力——Supergirl意义上用力的十万分之一。  
她把Lena慢慢拉向自己。  
“今天L-Corp没什么事可忙？”  
“总有比忙碌公务更重要的事。”Lena的重心在微微偏移，但是她那带笑的蓝绿色眸子只是凝望着Kara，她任由它去。  
“那么，如果有空的话，先去吃点甜的油炸食品吧？坦白地说，为了那篇紧急报道，我并没有好好吃早餐。”Kara咬着下唇，似乎在悄悄地掩饰一个吃货的决心，“比如，甜甜圈什么的，我记得你也是吃的吧？上次在Noonan’s的时候……”  
Kara的背后正是围着隔离网的Noonan’s门面，Lena的目光越过她，她像是想到了什么，“哈……那是当然……”  
她的手指在对方的掌心里微微屈伸，指甲挂蹭着那一片柔软的掌心肉，在最后一刻，她甚至把自己前送上去，她垂落的眼在Kara的唇上。  
“我可是有七情六欲的普通人，有什么理由拒绝那种美食呢？”  
但是Lena那话里错落的重音，却忽然让Kara抓不准重点到底在前半句还是后半句。  
而在她思考的时候：  
“哗——”有轻轻的车窗下降声响起，Kara的反应快不过她越过Lena的肩膀，忽然看到Luthor家Maserati的副驾驶位置忽然探出一个脑袋。  
“甜甜圈？”  
稚嫩的脸探头望着车前的这两位，Jones脆生生地问，“我们要去吃甜甜圈了吗？”  
而他吐出的每一个字，都让Kara Danvers脸上的目瞪口呆更逼近表情的极限。  
“啊Kara！你弄疼我了。”忙不迭地Lena就呼痛地缩了缩胳膊，Kara的反应过激得出乎她的意料之外，所有飘荡在周围的暧昧泡泡都啪地一声爆裂开，哪怕刚才一切都气氛刚好。  
Kara指着蓝眼睛的小男孩，从手指到肩膀都在激动地颤抖，“Jones Ruby？！”她说完立刻自己捂住了嘴，像是要阻止自己不小心大喊出了一个惊天秘密。  
“我叫Jones Luthor。”小男生完全没有被吓到，反而义正言辞地纠正她。他笑嘻嘻地趴在车窗上，竟然冲Kara伸出手，小大人一般的模样：“Kara Danvers，很高兴认识你。”


	9. Chapter 9

[Kara Danvers，很高兴认识你。]  
——这句话在Kara脑海里颠来倒去地循环了无数遍，她知道自己在担心什么，只是当所有的错愕迎头痛击她时，她甚至不知道该从哪里开始思考。  
原本，她并不想用那样的脸色坐上Lena Luthor的车。  
Lena看着她的眼神满是尴尬和探寻，Kara在她脸上读到了明明白白的难堪。  
“呃……计划不变对吗？”Luthor总裁问得小心翼翼。  
“啊啊是的，除了……”Kara觉得用这句话来收尾蠢极了，她说：“我请，我的意思是，Lena，上午茶我请。”  
该死的，上午茶是什么鬼？  
这一切直到银色的座驾驶上中央大桥，持续的沉默才终于被打破：  
“……那么……最近怎么样？”  
Lena Luthor的语调让问句听起来带着疏远又客套的寒暄味道。她的目光还目不转睛地直视前方，但是在驶入车流缓缓减速的时候，她的手意图明显地伸向副驾驶位置、从Kara手中救出了那段被她扭成各种形状的挎包肩带。  
Kara干笑了一声，她望向Lena的时候却发现她依旧没有看着她。  
“还好，没什么特别的……”小记者缩着肩膀扭回头去，在抬抬眼镜的小动作里又无法自制地偷看了Luthor总裁一眼。  
线条分明的侧颜，她可以看到她上扬的眉——她的眉里总是有很多情绪，一些细枝末节的小小线索，Kara用它们来推敲所有Luthor总裁倔强时、藏在心底的情绪；她还可以看到她翘起的浓密睫毛，在她眯眼看她的时候尤其明显，危险又充满诱惑和挑逗；她还可以看到那蓝绿色的瞳仁，当光从某个角度射入时、它看上去去好像完全透明一般，一如猫的瞳仁。  
在她直直盯着她的时候，那双眼镜美得摄人心魄。  
哦等等，Lena回头了，她正在看着她。  
Kara吓了一跳，被发现了！她的偷看！  
“我我我！我……”  
“你什么……？”  
“我是说，开车请往前看。”  
“哦Kara，你没发现堵车了么？中央大桥在这个时段总是堵车的……”  
“是么……对不起，我……”  
“别道歉，那是我的错，”Lena打断了她，她眯眼挑眉，忽然做出一个心领神会的揶揄表情。她把在方向盘上的双手都放下了，彻彻底底地扭过身，安全带勒着她的腰肢和胸口、在Kara眼前勒出赤裸裸的线条。  
Kara管不住自己的眼睛，当然更别说别的肢体语言了，她吞咽了口唾沫，“咕嘟”一声把她自己吓了一跳。  
下一秒Lena捧住她脸颊的双手，更是让氪星人忘了怎么呼吸。  
“对不起，我忘了，你总是飞着去上班的，从不开车。”  
Lena笑了，从唇线到眼角都在神采飞扬的笑容让她看起来像是稍稍放缓了刚才一步步的逼近，但是就当Kara以为她的小秘密就此保住时，Luthor总裁用开玩笑的口吻猛地就一语中的。  
“哦对了，别再跟我说巴士的事儿了，亲爱的，我不信。”  
Kara哑口无言，她瞪大着眼睛张了张嘴，吐不出一个字的模样让Lena忍俊不禁地回头重新望向前方。  
她放过她了。  
但是Kara并不是这么想的，她还在逐渐缩紧的笼子里垂死挣扎，然后急中生智。  
——或者说，是乱中生错。  
她忽然看了后座上自己和自己玩的Jones一眼，“Lena，有个事儿我得和你谈谈。”  
车流移动缓慢，Luthor从后视镜上刚撤走探查Jones的目光，撇回的眼神正好同Kara撞在一起。  
“Jones?”她还是望着Kara，但是同时她打开储物箱，开始在里面翻找什么。  
“嗯？怎么了？Lena?”  
Lena的手蹭到了烟盒、再一次，但是这次的目标是——她从里面扯出一副耳机，“我推荐音乐给你。”  
小男生扭着屁股往前探，听话地接过耳机戴上了。  
Kara看着她们两个互动，忽然有点于心不忍。  
“Lena，我想和你谈谈……Jones的事情……”  
蓝眼睛的小男生已经靠回椅背上，他一下一下地晃着小腿，望着窗外甚至开始跟着哼唱来了。  
Kara不得不承认Jones的眼睛真的很像Kal小时候，她抱过他、她近距离观察过他的眼睛是多么纯粹而一尘不染。  
“我知道，我也知道你不想让他听到。”Lena无所谓地撇了撇嘴，她慢慢地转动方向盘，试图脱离龟速爬行的堵车大队。  
但是堵车这种事向来公平，不管是对通勤一组，还是L-Corp的Luthor总裁。  
她连余光范围都不需要，也能知道Kara此时望着她的沉默是因为欲言又止。  
但是Lena的思绪稍微有点走远了。  
她忽然想起回忆的某处，就在这座桥上、在这滚滚车流里，这辆车封闭的车厢、副驾驶位置上那个身边的人……  
而Kara也终于开口了，在Lena站在回忆里最美好的那刻时，她缓缓地开口：“我想你是知道Jones的前身是……他是……”  
蓝绿色的眼睛开闭一次的时分，瞳孔在光线里收放。就像灵魂从美好里被蛮横又粗鲁地抽身而出，笔直坠入填满烦躁与焦虑的泥潭。  
“Kara,”Lena再次打断了她，她闭了闭眼，“如果你决定好了要告诉我——关于‘你为什么知道Jones的原来姓氏是Ruby’，那么我可以洗耳恭听。”她捏着方向盘的十指很用力，然而她不知道氪星人是否注意到了。  
“但是，如果你要用你姐姐是DEO探员做借口、或者是什么记者的特殊情报渠道，我不接受这种答案。”  
曾经那段记忆很美好，Lena想阻止Kara大煞风情地毁了它，抑或那个人是自己。  
暴躁起来的是自己，竖起倒刺的也是自己，就像那夜Supergirl在她面前指责她的母亲时，其实她知道氪星人是对的。  
是啊，Kara总是对的。她对Jones的担忧不是空穴来风，同自己的理智也是英雄所见略同。  
但是Lena知道，自己的理智已经下线很久了，从她认识Kara Danvers那刻起，就一点点开始流失。但是——Lena Luthor是凡人，终究是平凡的地球人；与那个胸口有着那个巨大的S标志的Supergirl，可是不一样的。  
“我知道你想要的答案是什么……”Kara忽然说，她的手抬起来，但是这次不是那推眼镜的习惯性动作，她用力地捏着眼镜腿，像是在同无形的桎梏拔河。  
——这又是一个但是、最后一个但是。但是、Lena却未曾预料到，氪星人并没有躲开这个直线球。  
“Lena……有些事我不知道该怎么对你解释……”Kara的身体动了动，她忽然探过了变速杆，她探过了车厢的中线，“我习惯了隐藏自己，从我来到这个世界开始。隐藏得……我甚至开始忘记完整的自己到底是怎样的……”  
——我隐藏着自己的超能力，隐藏着自己同Metroplis那个超级英雄同宗同族的秘密。  
记住了我叫Kara Danvers，却几乎忘了Kara Zor-El这个名字。  
——我隐藏着自己的思绪，隐藏着所有对你的想法。  
口口声声地说着朋友，却早在不知不觉中跨过了朋友的界限。  
Kara Danvers的手盖在了Lena Luthor的手背上:  
“但是我没有停止探寻……给你答案的方法。”  
Luthor总裁扭头看她的时候，她发现Kara 正咬着下唇在探头探脑地查看后座上的Jones。  
她眼波中氤氲着朦胧的雾气，像是难耐与踌躇、又像是酝酿着汹涌情绪。  
等待一触即发。  
Lena笑了起来，她忽然松开双手，放松自己从肩颈一直到腰背都完完全全贴在了椅背上。  
车辆从她身边驶过，车流在向前移动了。  
但是她松开了手，彻底地放开这个带着他们向前移动的铁皮机械。  
她放开了这个回忆的壳。  
有什么好担心的，小鬼头很享受音乐，甚至闭上眼睛、一副沉醉其中的样子。  
有什么好担心的？回忆会更新换代，然后等待新的斑斓色彩注入其中。  
而她也在等待着。  
等待Kara像一只小心谨慎的兔子，在确认好了一切之后，她才终于——  
她终于倾身过来，她伸手脱掉了眼镜。  
“对不起，Lena……”  
却像是在用“对不起”说一句“我爱你”，她捧着她的脸，在她唇上落下一个认真又专注的吻。  
身后的车流鸣笛喧哗，但是全世界已经与她们无关。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mon-El?”当Daximite晃晃悠悠地走进酒吧时，M’gann从吧台里抬起头，她满脸意外，“我记得你的工作表是今天的晚班吧？”她眼神闪烁，试图对他使眼色。  
火星人有时候真心焦，因为并不是谁都像她的族人一样可以直接心灵沟通。  
她面前的高脚椅上坐着一大一小两个穿着黑色风衣的身影，在听到Miss Martain喊出那个名字的时候，其中那个瘦瘦小小的家伙忽然耸动着肩膀低下头，发出一声嗤笑。  
年轻女子的嗤笑听起来还颇为悦耳，但是紧接着：“氪星和它的双子星爆炸的盛况，仿佛还是发生在昨天呢~”这是一句不咸不淡的挑衅。  
那“盛况”两个字，就像是一颗弹向炸药桶的火星子。  
Mon-El愣了愣，他的脚步僵硬起来。他只是没料到在如此不顺心的二十四小时里，他不断飙升的愤怒槽，在最后一刻会被看起来是陌生人的话语立刻填满。  
Daximite很少像现在这样——忽然生气得不知道怎么办才好。他猜那个书呆子Winn Schott Jr.和National City伟大的道德楷模——Kara Danvers氪星小公主，逐渐封印了他肆意妄为的习惯。  
“嘿，朋友，”他做了一个无所谓的手势，“我今天过得可是真是不怎么样，”他在心里思考如果是Winn在场，他会怎么处理这一切，“听你们的语气，好像也过得很糟糕，不如我请你们喝一杯……”他慢慢收起手插在裤袋里，晃晃悠悠地接近吧台。  
“……在Daximite看来，可是没有什么是一杯酒不能解决的。”  
似乎在开着玩笑，他嘴角的弧度像绅士、眼里的冷光却像杀手。观察着那两尊黑色的背影，Mon-El慢慢地同吧台里的M’gann交换了一下眼神。  
“一杯酒解决？”那个壮硕的背影不屑地偏了偏头，“呵呵，星球毁灭也可以一杯酒解决是吗？”他对他稍稍露出了斗篷里尖细的耳郭和腮帮子上斑驳的深色角质。  
Mon-El忽然眯了眯眼，他像是想起了什么。  
但是下一刻 M’gann已经接过话：“如果一杯酒不能解决，那就两杯。”她勉勉强强地勾勾嘴角，露出一个纠结的笑容，“我去拿酒。”  
Miss Martain在心里叹了一口气，Danvers姐妹在酒吧和Parasite大战的盛况也仿佛还发生在昨天。但是区别恐怕是：上次有DEO全款赔钱，而Mon-El——根据J’onn刚才在邮件里顺口所说，这个倒霉蛋刚因为氪星人刷爆了自己的信用卡。  
她只能期望这个Daximite能控制住自己的脾气，毕竟这个种族的性格——她是早有耳闻的。  
而Mon-El望着她离开的背影，此时也不负众望地——他的确在思考：如何压抑自己心里愈演愈烈的不安和焦躁。  
一切直到吧台前的大个儿忽然逐渐转过身来那刻，压抑结束了。  
撑起黑色风衣的肩胛肌肉原来覆盖着一层又一层的墨绿色鳞片，蛇一般黄黑色的眼里、瞳仁细细地缩成一条缝，“McGurk-El，”他戏谑地发音着Mon-El的名字，“作为一个Daximite，你的忍耐力真是优于你的同类，”沙哑的嗓音里充盈着飞扬跋扈，“不过，同类什么的也不重要了，你的种族已经绝种了……”  
他转过身来的同时，扬起的蜥蜴爪子般的巨掌不费吹灰之力地接下Daximite最终还是向他后脑勺挥来的拳头。  
“还是喜欢在背后偷袭吗？”左近那个一直面向吧台的小个儿嗤嗤地笑了起来。  
她依旧趴在那里，此时反而塌下肩膀，露出了更放松的姿势。说话的时候，她的喉咙里逐渐发出着奇怪的粘膜共振的声音，“卑劣的Daximite啊……”她扬起脖子，斗篷的侧面露出她尖尖的鼻子和鼻翼两侧覆盖的隐隐约约的皮下肉鳞。  
“亲爱的，我们可是千里迢迢，越过星之井的屏障来到这里，”风衣的袖口里探出纤细的手，那是一只指缝间由薄膜相连的手，“你就这么对穿过亿万光年来相会的老朋友打招呼的吗？”她锋利的黑色指甲一次又一次挂蹭着酒杯的杯沿。  
玻璃发出让人汗毛竖起的声响，那之中看起来像是浩瀚星云的液体一圈一圈地荡然着波纹，像是她震荡了一整片宇宙。  
“Miss M’gann，您调的星辰碎屑真是太棒了，我第一次知道White Martain除了种族屠杀之外，还有这么棒的手艺。”她转过头，冲站在吧台侧面止步不前的Miss Martain勾了勾手指，“Oh,come on~我们是很优雅的种族，不会在这里打斗，也不会伤害到您、和您的酒吧。”  
“我只是领班酒保而已，这不是我的酒吧。” M’gann不亢不卑地回答，她挑起眉耸了耸肩，但是肌肉动起来时，她才感觉到身后已是一背脊的冷汗，黏着上衣的布料，让她下意识地想要战栗。  
她似乎感觉得到自己表皮下的变形细胞一波又一波地变化着，身体在和理智战斗着，想要显出面对危险时的战斗原形——变回那个灰白色的怪兽。  
她慢慢地往前走出一步，把手里提着的调酒瓶就着对方推过来的杯子缓缓倾倒，晶莹的酒液潺潺流淌、在汇入杯中时立刻变成了一片玫红色星云的模样。  
“酒保小姐，您的手在抖。”  
被点破的时候，M’gann手中最后一点酒液终究还是洒了出来。  
对方笑了起来，“我说的话真的那么没有可信度吗？”她扬起手，依旧背对着Mon-El、她忽然对身边的同伴做了一个意义不明的手势。  
“你看，我们并不会在这里打斗。”  
她话音刚落，旁边那个像是蛇、又像是鳄鱼的彪形大汉忽然抽过手来，挣脱不得的Mon-El被他猛然带得向前——但是在M’gann条件反射地想要后退时，他的额头在锤向台面的最后一瞬间被生生拉住，Daximite的两只胳膊从身后锁住，对手一起身抬膝顶住他的后背，电光石火间就将他肩胛的关节生生拽脱。  
Mon-El张开的口里发出痛到极点甚至喊不出声的“嘶嘶”喘气，他离M’gann太近了，她甚至可以看到她这位同事眼里爆开的红色血丝。  
“你看，他根本不会有机会和我们打斗……我的意思是、打起来，”外星少女双手捧着酒杯，她慢慢地侧过身，竟然显得非常亲昵地靠在Mon-El被迫探向吧台的肩膀上，“不过，他的性格我们都是知道的，所以保险起见，我把他的胳膊卸了，你应该彻底放心了吧？”  
星辰碎屑的反光带着略微的金属光泽，那是一种星港出产的可食用金属，让口感更加刺激。  
现在那反光映照在她脸上，照亮了她那同地球人一般无二的五官。  
“好了，酒保小姐，给我一点冰块怎么样？”  
M’gann浑身紧张地把冰桶慢慢地向前推去，她看着她微笑的时候皮下肌肉未动，隐隐约约的鳞片已经先透了出来。  
她看着她不紧不慢地夹起一块冰块，移到杯口。  
松开手——  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“噗通！”  
方糖落入咖啡时，溅起深褐色的小小水花。  
Lena Luthor盯着坐在对面的Kara Danvers，所以说短时间内让Kara和Jones和平相处的方式大概就是：点一大盒甜甜圈，并且保证两个人分到的数量必须相等。  
Kara的嘴里塞得满满的，但是她还是试图开口感叹：“啊……不得不说，还是Noonan’s的甜甜圈好吃，为了再吃到，我真是愿意付出任何东西！”  
这是Kara﹒吃着嘴巴里的、看着盒子里的、心里想着回忆中的﹒Danvers。  
“真的么？”Lena托着腮笑盈盈地望着她，她的指尖捏着银色小匙轻柔搅动，眼波流转间看似随口一问：“那么比如，付出什么呢？”  
Kara眨了眨眼，然后她才意识到自己说了什么。简直是废话，只要Lena愿意、她当然可以让她再次吃到Noonan’s的味道，但是氪星人不确定自己有什么可以付出给Lena Luthor，毕竟她看起来什么都有了。  
想到这儿，她猛地咽下嘴里的食物，迅速地转移话题：“对了Lena，我们今天为什么来这里？”她舔了舔嘴角的糖霜，补充道：“我并不知道原来你也会来百货商场……逛街购物……”  
不像是L-Corp总裁的日常生活吗？Lena笑而不语地扭头望向窗外：嗯，的确不像。  
然而，她只是试图找到自己作为一个Luthor的生活中，能够同Kara Danvers有交集的部分，或者说、同Supergirl有交集的部分也可以。  
“Jones作为家族的新成员，他要和我一起参加今晚的一个宴会，我需要给他买一套衣服……你知道，我家没有储备他这个年龄的男孩子的正装……”  
——至于Lex Luthor这个年纪的男式正装，倒是应该不少。  
Kara明明白白地看到Lena在说到句尾时眼里露出的黯淡神色，她心领神会。  
“哦！没问题，我很荣幸你愿意拉我来给他参谋衣服……”  
但是：“Lena才不是让你来给我参谋衣服呢。” Kara还没说完，Jones就冷不丁地插了一句。  
Kara瞪着铜铃般大的眼睛慢慢扭过头去，虽然眼前金发碧眼的小男孩很难与以前作为Parasite的庞然大物Jones Ruby联想在一起，但是这是事实——特别是Kara不止和他打了一架。  
Kara Danvers有苦难言，“那么，你、的、意、思、是？”她的嘴角都快因为强行微笑而开始抽筋，但是余光里她感觉到Lena正在目不转睛地望着他们。  
这段关系中还包含着一个孩子——Kara的意思并不是说Lena带了一个拖油瓶，只是，她忽然有一种在同一个单亲妈妈谈恋爱的感觉……  
哦，是的，谈恋爱。  
“我的意思是，根据你的穿衣品味，”小男孩也笑嘻嘻地回望着她，他脸上那和善的笑容就像Kara的复刻版，但是他一张嘴，说的每一个字都让氪星人觉得Luthor这个姓氏他当仁不让，“Lena才不会希望我穿得像你一样……又怎么会需要你来提建议。”  
Kara Danvers气得要翻白眼。  
还好Jones这个小大人最后加了一句：“综上所述，Lena只是想要约你而已。”他以此做结，并且顺利地让坐在对面的Luthor总裁也不淡定了。  
但是Kara只听到她忽然急促的两秒的呼吸，和一句稍稍带着愠怒的嗔怪：“Jones，你不能对这样对Kara说话。”  
小伙子耸耸肩，扁着嘴重新开始咬甜甜圈，顺便还抱怨了一句：“Lena，我还是比较喜欢Mr. Jacob的小熊饼干……”  
然后，三方都安静下来了。Kara和Lena同时瞪着那个自顾自安静的罪魁祸首，不可置信于竟然被小屁孩儿罢了一道。  
嘿！说点什么好吗？！  
有时候，成年人并不比孩童要勇敢。  
所以终于等到Jones吃完了手里的甜甜圈，他有所行动了——两双眸子、四只眼睛盯着他，只见他的手探进盒子，然后忽然手腕一转、他猛地从Kara的盒子里抢去了一个。  
“喂！你——！”  
“Kara……”  
Luthor总裁的声音很轻很轻，音量躲在Kara Danvers气呼呼的疾呼里，言不由衷的胆怯和懦弱。  
“嗯？”  
抢走就抢走了吧，Kara决定不和这小混蛋一般见识，她疑惑地回过头，“Lena，怎么了？”  
她扭过来的侧脸，正像是迎着那只忽然抚上来的手。  
“糖霜。”  
Lena Luthor微阖着双眸，她的拇指一点一点摩挲着Kara Danvers的侧脸，唤醒氪星人记忆深处的某一个时间截点。  
她像是故技重施、又像是用故技重施掩饰着什么。  
Lena的拇指在靠近Kara嘴角的地方停下了，然后座椅发出轻微挪动的声音，椅面莎莎地响着。眼前那线条分明的深邃五官慢慢放大在Kara Danvers冰蓝色的眼睛里，直到她已经看不清她。  
“Kara，别紧张……”  
在氪星人自然而然闭上眼的时候，那个像是在呢喃的声音带着她逐渐有一种漂浮起来的感觉。  
记忆里，那只揩去糖霜的手指被别的取代。  
被柔软的、潮湿的、带着温度和吐息的、混合着咖啡香味又或是香水味道的……  
取代。


	10. Chapter 10

亲吻，原来是一件会让人上瘾的事情。  
只是降临地球的这么多年，一直和男孩儿们相处的Kara Danvers从未发现这一点。  
一样的霸道里带着不同意义的占有，从Lena的双唇上呼吸到的每一丝气味分子对Kara来说，都像是在请君入瓮。蹭过的舔舐和轻轻的啮咬中，充满进进退退的勾引和好整以暇的挑逗。  
此时此刻，Lena的手上提着好几件不同款的小号男式西装，她正推着Jones进更衣室，在Kara默默地盯着她那窈窕的背影之时。  
“Lena，你不进来么？”小男生不高兴地被推着往前走，他还不放弃地回头望着从不拒绝让他黏着的Lena——他看到她满脸心不在焉的样子。  
Luthor总裁愣了愣，“啊？因为你是男孩子嘛……”说着她却慢慢地转过头望着Kara，“而且，你在里面换衣服的时候，我还得去别处转转……”  
氪星人对这意义不明的眼神只能先回以微笑——在Jones看来略带挑衅意味的微笑。  
“Jones别担心，我们不会把你丢了的。”Kara抱起臂来，Lena朝她靠近的每一步都让她更有底气，虽然她也不知道跟眼前这个小孩子有什么可以较劲的。  
大概因为Jones Luthor抢她的甜甜圈吧……吃货氪星人怎么可以容许这种事发生？！  
“那么Lena，我们一会儿去哪里转转呢？先去吃冰激凌好不好？我看到底层那里有一家店可以无限叠加冰激凌球诶！”Kara﹒幼稚鬼﹒Danvers就是用这句话，刺激得Luthor小少爷最后气鼓鼓地砰地一声关上了更衣室的门。  
“这孩子原来不会这样的……”  
Lena还在若有所思，但是当她抬起的目光对上Kara望着她的眼神时，就像找到了原因，那原因叫她心焦又无奈。  
“Kara，你说……这会不会是恋母情结？”  
“哈？噗……我不介意。”Kara回答得太快，甚至快于Lena摊手做出示意“你我之间的……”那样的手势。  
氪星人没有意识到自己诡异的牛头不对马嘴，直到她忽然看到Lena柔软的眉眼从紧张中解脱出来，笑意蔓延直到填入了眼角的纹路里。  
“你不介意？”  
氪星人的脑海里正在意淫的无限叠加一直到天花板高度的冰激凌塔在晃晃悠悠中轰然倒塌，她疑惑地睁大了眼睛，等她对这个问题回过味来，“我、我的意思是……”想要把真实答案藏起来的她就像一只四处找洞来钻的小老鼠。  
“我的意思是！我不介意男孩子有恋母情节，当然……不介意并不表示我会接受那样的男孩子谈恋爱……呃……等等！我并不是指……”  
Kara Danvers！打住！够了快别解释了！  
好像有人狠狠地弹了氪星人的脑门——在她越说越错的时候，那大概是最近一直飞舞在她周围的丘比特，挥着小翅膀的爱神一脸恨铁不成钢。  
果然一直看着她的Lena神色渐渐变了，不快从这个Luthor慢慢眯起的眼和细细抿起的唇告诉眼前这位Super：你要大难临头了！  
但是Lena Luthor和Kara Danvers之间的相处方式，与她们家同辈的另外两位男性毕竟不太一样。  
Lena锁定Kara的眼神就像她是一只伺机而动的猎豹，她头也不回地冲身边招了招手，“请把我刚才为Miss Danvers挑的衣服拿过来。”  
忙不迭地，诚惶诚恐的柜员小姐从不知道什么角落飞快地奔了出来，在Kara目瞪口呆的注视中，她抱着已经几乎淹没了她头顶的大叠时装冲到两人面前堪堪站住脚——咦？那竟然并不全是黑色？非常照顾小记者的审美、Luthor总裁的选中对象大多数是深色的大面积色块里点缀着细小的淡色元素。  
“给我挑的？你什么时候……”Kara指了指自己的鼻子，哦不！她的余光看到自己的食指在抖。  
Lena对她勾起满意的笑容，“请你陪我一天，到零点前，多一分钟少一分钟都不算一天啊。”她从最上面提起一件，“今晚Jones要参加的宴会，你陪我一起出席。”  
她把还挂在衣架上的试穿装推到Kara胸口，但是她没有松手，“Kara，为你挑衣服对我来说不是一件简单的事情……我知道你不喜欢纯黑色什么的……”每说完一句话，她就往前跨进一步。  
Kara咽了一口唾沫，对方刚才的不快果然没有被消化掉，她从Lena推在她胸口的力道可以明明白白地感觉到，所以她立刻回答：“好！！我去！我陪你去！”  
好的！我什么都答应你！  
那顺从Lena像是很受用，但是她的眼神表明了她并不仅仅满足于那些，她说的像是调情又像是很正经：“那么……快试试吧，别辜负我……”  
Kara的手捧住了推在胸口的衣服，她不明白为什么Lena还是不松手，为什么、Lena还在往前走。  
“呃……所以，暂时没有冰激凌了么？”蠕动着抿成一线的嘴唇，Kara Danvers可怜巴巴地望着Lena Luthor，她们之间的距离已经到了她不得不开始后退……  
“砰，”Kara的后背撞到了什么，那是更衣室的门。  
——那就在Jones的更衣室隔壁。  
“是的，目前没有冰激凌。”Lena笑的时候小小的犬齿轻轻咬着下唇，宛如嚣张的小恶魔。  
这是一种什么感觉呢？氪星人刚才还在得意洋洋地挑衅Luthor小少爷，但是下一秒她就要一样被Lena关进更衣室了吗？！  
哦，Lena还安慰她说：“但是我保证……今晚的宴会上，冰激凌你想吃多少就有多少……”  
Kara感觉到自己的魂灵在心里生气得满地打滚，因为Lena甚至用开始应付小孩子Jones Luthor的套路来应付她了。就算她的语气温柔又耐心，这也完全没有安慰到Kara。  
不甘心、非常不甘心。  
但是……这个Super对这个Luthor，似乎天生有点懦弱。  
所以站在更衣室门口，Kara委屈地低下头，“好吧，我去换……但是说好了！Lena，我不需要你给我的衣服买单……”小记者有最后的倔强。  
氪星人最后的倔强。  
Luthor总裁偏了偏头算作回应，她既没有摇头也没有点头。只是那步子在彼时顿了顿之后、还是继续往前走，她还是在推着她——推到更衣室的门吱呀一声开了。  
一步一步、一步一步，Lena的脚尖好整以暇地在地上画着小小的半圆，进退之间不单单是唇上的游戏。  
Lena前进到——更衣室的门在她身后关上了。  
Kara的后背再次抵到了墙，但是这一次她已经无路可退。  
小小的空间里，头顶上的灯管忽然闪了一下，瞬间的明暗让隔壁的Luthor小少爷有一阵小小的骚动。  
“Jon……？”这时候反应大的反而是Kara，但是她下意识刚要喊出口就被Lena一手捂得严严实实。  
“嘘……”她对她抛出一个wink，在她作势将手指放在唇前时。  
[安静点，Kara.]Luthor总裁对她无声地动着口型。  
更衣室之外，商场广播响起来：由于暂时性的电力波动，本商场将——  
广播还没播送完，那响彻整栋大厦的声音就瞬间哑了，伴随着那一秒寂静的还有这栋楼里所有的光，氪星人的余光几乎能捕捉到光亮从头顶日光灯的灯丝里飞快退却、像是光明被硬生生抽走。  
漆黑里，超级英雄原本就要瞬间点燃的拯救这世界的热血，此时却立刻被不同的情绪沸腾起来。  
她忘了，非常不负责任得、但是她忘了这世界。  
因为一个在黑暗里靠近她脸颊的呼吸、那种气味、那个人。  
“Kara Danvers，你还在考虑和男孩子谈恋爱的事情吗？”每个字眼里都仿佛是藏着欲求不得的咬牙切齿，但是隐忍和持重是Lena Luthor的声音标签。  
她没有在等她的回答。  
“Kara Danvers……你知道，你现在在跟谁谈恋爱吗？”  
亲吻是一件会上瘾的事情——像是新的一课，Lena曾教会她亲吻的真正味道；如今，她教她不同情况下吻代表的不同情绪。  
氪星人唇上的痛楚像是幻觉。  
但是那唇、那齿——她的唇、她的齿，又让Kara觉得异常真切。那一切从氪星人的表层细胞飞快地传到她的大脑深处，原本Kara以为她在正常状态下是绝对不会感觉到痛觉的。  
像是有什么在呼唤她感同身受，她的手不受控制地松开了，架子带着衣服莎莎地落在地上，然后无光之中，不知道是谁的鞋一脚踩在了上面。  
相对的脚尖向上、一直向上，大腿终究交叉在一起，一如相捧的脸和交错的鼻尖。  
“和你。”  
这是氪星人的回答。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

警报响起的时候，趴在桌子上大白天打瞌睡的Winn被惊得猛然抬起头，他的后脑勺立刻同撑在他身后那人的下巴亲密接触。  
“嗷——”得一声惨叫，听起来像是咬到了舌头。  
那姿势似曾相识，至于那人——啊……也的确还是这个家伙。  
“Mon-El！我告诉过你不要偷窥我的屏幕！”小宅客心底的歉意在看到对方那张脸的时候，立刻变成了即使死皮赖脸也要气急败坏，“天哪我的后脑勺！要被你这外星人撞裂了！”  
而Daximite则是即使含混不清也要顶回去：“我只是、关心任务！某人睡觉的时候，总要有人盯着屏幕！”  
像是两个小孩子闹别扭，但是这种斗嘴在成年人的世界里，总是多了比表面呈现的鸡毛蒜皮牵连更多剪不断理还乱的原因。  
“这不是你的任务，你不用关心。”  
——有人在小宅客气得词穷的时候替他回击了。  
冷着脸的Captain C一边翻着手里的报告一边走近主控台，“Mon-El你还在训练中，而且按照程序来说，你没有被授予DEO探员职位，因此无权了解任务的任何情况……”  
Winn扑棱扑棱地仰望着她，总觉得她嘴里的台词原来属于他们的Henshaw局长。  
但是他很快发现Captain C的扑克脸朝着第三个人，而且她的冷言冷语也还没完：  
“Gardian，这也不是你的任务。虽然局长特别关照过，对你这个义警睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是这并不意味你就可以大摇大摆地走到DEO探员面前来要情报。”  
James Olsen还穿着作为总裁的职业装，他一手提着西装外套，此时表情怪异地站在不远处，显然他对这样的直白点破措手不及，更何况他刚才的关注点还不在这里。  
“我……我不是来向Winn索要情报的……”他尴尬地张了张嘴，在看到Mon-El皱起鼻子的不屑表情之后，他顿时从鼻子里喷出一口气，下意识地、Olsen总裁做了一个撩起袖子的小动作。  
Winn忽然心虚了一下，他能看懂James的眼神——显然他已经盯着Mon-El刚才的动作很久了。  
“呃……”小宅客还想点说什么，但是他的天灵盖已经被Captain C一把掐住，她强行把他的头掰向屏幕。  
“我知道你的电脉冲警报就是根据Livewire的读数来设置的，”她扬了扬手里的材料，然后不轻不重地拍在了桌上，“虽然你的书面报告里没有写……”  
但是她还没说完，Winn就忍不住打断了她，他那些卡在喉咙口的解释不上不下：“嘿，我真的要澄清，我和James没有再干Gardian那档子事儿……”  
“是吗？”  
Winn竟然听到她冷笑了一声，虽然他抬头看她的时候，完全没有在她脸上看到与冷笑匹配的面部表情。  
其实事实是：她笑完便凝起眼神低头俯视可怜的小宅客——她原来并不是面瘫，或者说，她眯起眼偶尔露出的咄咄逼人的目光，比Winn记忆中说着“一根食指就能解决你”的满脸凶相的Agent Danvers更恐怖。  
“是~吗~？！”Mon-El不忘在旁边阴阳怪气地煽风点火，“所以Olsen先生来DEO总部，难道是来当面约Mr Schott共进晚餐吗？”他就差冲他比中指了，“嘿！Olsen，你不知道来DEO找人约会的这种殊荣，只有那个L-Corp的Luthor总裁才有吗？！”  
要不是Captain C还按着那枚脑瓜，Winn几乎就要气不打一处来地从座位里弹起来了，他指着Daximite：“Mon-El！你能不能！不要把嫉妒表现得这么……”  
“下作。”  
又有人替他把话说了。  
“没错，下作！”Winn非常同意地重重点了点头。然后他回过神，“啊？啊……”  
其实那句精辟又冷漠的插嘴来得并不是没有前兆，那前兆是一阵红蓝色的风；是那风从主控层的巨大天窗刮进来、嚣张地穿梭于来来往往的DEO探员中时，他们发出的各种惊呼；是惊呼停息在离他们不远处时，桌上那叠L-Corp送来的请柬被风纷纷刮落在地的簌簌响声。  
——也并非全部刮落在地了，来人仅仅光速接住了她唯一的目标：那张送给Supergirl的请柬；至于剩下的，不管有意还是无意，都被她的红色靴子踩在了脚下。  
她看到众人都望向她，挑眉耸了耸肩，“你们继续，我只是来拿送给我的请柬的。”  
“K……”Olsen总裁能把黑人问号脸演绎得非常地道，碍于Captain C在场，他把刚到嘴边的称呼又咽了回去。他又好气又好笑地看着超级英雄翘着二郎腿坐在不远处的办公桌上，那脸上的表情要多得意有多得意。  
“我以为……你现在正在和Luthor总裁在一起……”他斟酌了一下决定这么说。  
但是Supergirl不但没有回应，她甚至都没有看他一眼。她只是颠儿着她的脚尖，蠕动着嘴唇好像在咀嚼什么，大概是在咀嚼邀请函里的字眼，半晌：“哈~Lena在Zor-El前面加了一个Dear！”她乐得一仰身、直接翘着腿打横躺在了桌子上，双臂伸直把邀请函举得高高的，“哈！我要去！这个派对我一定要去！”  
Winn目瞪口呆，当然他还不忘用余光察言观色，于是他注意到Captain C沉下了呼吸，她慢慢地在低下头的同时把鼻梁上的眼镜摘下、折起来放进了胸袋里。  
“Alex Danvers在哪里？”她语调平静地问。  
“呃……”就算她看起来没有在问谁，但是Winn还是惶恐不已地抢答：“Agent Danvers说要去安顿一下Miss K……所以她……”  
“最好告诉Danvers，先别管盗版的了，她原版的那个妹妹也开始不正常了。”  
Winn Schott Jr.都没来得及提醒她，这种话就算控制音量，还是肯定会被有超级听力的氪星人听到的——而就算Kara Danvers保持作为一个Super的好脾气，也不会对这样的挑衅听之任之……  
“诶？你说什么？”下一秒，Supergirl已经在Winn的内心戏表现出来之前，“嗖”地出现在了他们面前。  
其实甚至没有什么声响，就像是卖弄超能力一样，那个躺在桌上的人眨眼间变成了视网膜上的残留影像——Captain C的脑门中间已经被戳上了一根手指。  
Supergirl那双会发射太阳耀斑的双眼就在近在咫尺的地方盯着她，而且清晰可见的红色纹路在她皮下慢慢聚集，那双冰蓝色的瞳仁渐渐变成了明红色。  
“我说Alex Danvers不在，追捕Livewire的人手不足。”  
Winn把自己张大嘴巴的惊讶表情慢慢背过身藏了起来——虽然语速正常、语调依旧死气沉沉，但是Captain C这是服软无疑。  
而在他背对着她们的时候，听起来的确Supergirl决定放过Captain C一马，但是Winn却也是第一次在氪星人的口中听到——这种阴测测的语调：  
“呵呵，怎么会人手不够，我一个人就够了。”  
说着她拍了一把Winn的后背，就好像看穿了他的躲藏。  
“Boys，知道吗？Supergirl要开始工作了！”  
James Olsen皱了皱眉，“Supergirl……”在和Winn悄悄交换了一个眼神之后，他上前了一步，“我可以协助你……你知道……我和Winn……”  
孰料他还没说完，就在看到氪星人转过来的表情时硬生生地住了嘴。  
Supergirl对他露出一个毫不避讳的厌恶表情。  
“呵呵！住嘴吧你！”说着，她低下头剔弄着指甲，仿佛对所说的话题不屑一顾，“真难以想象我曾经吻过你，你这个自大的基佬！”她扬起手戳在Olsen总裁胸口，立刻戳得他一个踉跄。  
“听好了，Olsen，这是我的任务。”  
Supergirl抱着臂，她摇摇晃晃地站直身体，一步一步慢悠悠地向James走去，“要是一会儿，让我看到Gardian又来抢风头……”她的眼睛眯了起来，面目冷峻又残忍——这是他们从没在氪星人脸上看到过的，Supergirl接着说：“别怪我……一片、一片，把Gardian的盔甲拆下来。”  
……或者说，曾经在某次特殊情况下时，他们看到过……  
但是他们没有机会再去看清，因为最后的那每个字之间、光快过声音，当她话音落下时，说话的人已经化作残影，消失在了他们面前。  
只剩下那句：  
“哈~反正单枪匹马，不就是超级英雄的宿命吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

媒体是真相的喉舌，为真相付出一切乃至生命，不就是作为一个记者的宿命么？  
Kara可以想到的最壮烈的诠释大概就是这样，但是她想不到作为一个记者如她，竟然一步步就走到了今天这个境地。  
她还记得第一次踏进Lena Luthor的办公室的那时那刻，她还不是一个记者。  
那时的她，甚至还没有想过做一个记者。  
——而所有那些你情我愿之中，本来也怨不得别人。  
耳边从喧哗到寂静，那一切不知道是事实还是她的听觉愈加麻痹。这时候，超能力再也不能为五感的感知范围加持一分一毫，反之，它从那片包含亿万星辰的广袤宇宙，一直缩小到地球上这个小小的更衣室里。  
甜蜜的刺激把一波又一波的战栗送进她的大脑，Kara感谢着周遭的黑暗一片，太好了，Lena看不到那些欢愉和忍耐。  
——所以，也放任了这个Luthor的挑逗越来越明目张胆。  
温暖的体温在氪星人的身后，像是处于两个世界的缝隙、她在Lena和更衣室的墙板之间。当某一次她压向她的时候，胸口隔着衬衣贴到了冰冷，她倒抽了一口气。  
“亲爱的，站直……你可不是那么容易被推倒的人。”她在她耳后轻笑。  
听到了！Jones肯定听到了！  
但是Kara就算在心底疯狂逃跑，也丝毫不能左右她的理智被欲望禁锢在灵魂的角落。  
Super任由Luthor执拗地从背后圈着她、锁着她、禁锢她。凉凉的鼻尖蹭过热烫的耳郭，每一次呼吸的余音都像是在呢喃。  
“我没有……被推倒……”就算开口前预计了每一个停顿时需要的换气，Kara说出口时却被打乱了一切，于是解释变成掩饰、争辩化为娇嗔：“……我只是……觉得墙面冷……”  
“冷？”Lena听罢就把她拉到了自己怀里。  
[呐……]  
于是每一丝被寒冷恐吓瑟缩的神经都得到了解救，舒适的长叹就像从潜意识里打开一朵紧箍的花苞。  
Kara可以透过她的皮肤看到骨骼和内脏，她可以在无光中用热成像观察周遭，但是在这个时候，Kara却闭起了眼，在她扬起脖子的时候，齿贝咬住了下唇，才忍住了那个稚嫩又敏感的自己漏出诚实的反应。  
衬衫一松，最后一粒纽扣被解开了。  
曾在记忆里柔软相贴的两个魂灵，如今带Kara Danvers再次身临其境。她要说服自己很多次，才能相信——并不是梦境邂逅了现实。毕竟Kara曾以为那样的记忆随着时间推移只会越来越淡，如果她一再逃避、用一生藏起谜底的话。  
也就像回味梦境一般的回忆，雪白的皮肤和漆黑得毫无一丝杂色的长发是她闭起眼时看到的幻象、黑白相映的色块好像还跟着奢靡的节奏慢慢浮动，眼球在眼皮下滚动、伴随她的喉咙在难耐中来回吞咽。  
“Lena……”她终于决定想要转过身的那刻，氪星人的肩膀却忽然被抓住。  
“等等……”  
Luthor只给了Super几秒钟的温暖。  
然后Lena Luthor退开半步，有淡淡的光从更衣室的门缝透进来，冷光流过她纤细的高跟鞋、她修长的包裹在丝袜中的小腿，然后阴影交错，她半蹲了下来。  
Lena在她身后出其不意地慢慢喊出了她的名字：  
“KA~RA~”  
每一个拖长的音节都带着一口喷吐而出的炽热气息，“我一直在想，超级英雄们是怎么把制服穿在常服里，毕竟那个披风……看起来又大又厚……”指尖微凉，但是当她的手指挑起解开的衬衫滑下Kara的臂膀时，滚烫的掌心握住了氪星人裸露的肩头。  
偷香般地紧握、又飞快溜走似的地松开。  
“所以原来真相是，他们平时并不穿制服啊……？”  
Kara总是穿在衬衣里的Supergirl的红蓝制服今天缺席更像是注定，氪星人花了最后那么一点正常思考的能力用来小小地庆幸。  
她听着Lena最后认真做结：“不过也正好，我并不知道那制服应该怎么脱下……”  
Luthor总裁很擅长用一本正经来逼人意乱情迷——这些充满情欲的字句，发生在拉链轻响之前。  
彼时有轻微的扯动在背后，当Lena的手五指张开、一个指节一个指节地完完全全地贴服在Kara裸露的小腹上之时；她扶着那肌肉柔韧、线条纤细的腰肢按向自己，氪星人背后的胸衣拉链被唇舌衔住，口腔里轻响的水声是戳爆她羞耻心的最后一根针。  
接着，金属链口一个接着一个轻轻地滑开。Lena的唇向下、跟着拉链的轨迹蹭过每一寸被她释放的光滑背肌；她的手却在向上、感受掌心中那薄薄的皮肤下每一块肌肉的线条和温度，直到指尖顶起了胸衣的钢圈、适逢最后的链扣在她唇齿间解开  
“咔哒”的一声。  
至此那双手便再也没有阻挡，然而明明呼吸声说着她流连忘返，指尖却依旧徘徊地试探、谨慎地勾引，她勾起她所有想要被填满的期望。  
Kara对她完全没有办法，她只能任由Lena从自己身体里温柔亦不可抗力地推挤着什么、从小腹推向心脏、从心脏推向喉头、从喉头推向——  
Kara Danvers再也忍不住了。  
Lena Luthor在推挤的是她的欲望。  
那双手的每根指头都宛如是在按动魔鬼的琴键、击溃所有的禁欲主义，每一个音符都带着扩散开来的电流冲击，酥麻像是触角从骨骼和肌肉的缝隙里野蛮生长、见缝插针地填满了氪星人所有的感官。  
“呜——”听起来像是哭泣的愉悦呜咽，Kara将此算作投降。  
氪星人有点沮丧，那双手合在她胸间却只是细细描摹她锁骨的手，让她终于咽不下这口气似的。  
她抓住那双罪魁祸首，猛地转过身来。  
“Lena Luthor，以前从没有人可以这么煎熬我……”气鼓鼓地、还不忘压低音量的Kara Danvers式的卖狠，包括接下来她把半蹲在地的Lena一把拉近过来的粗鲁。  
却听到Luthor总裁只是顺势贴来之后，送到她耳边的回复：  
“除了我，我不会让任何人这么煎熬你。”  
然后她的手像是灵活的蛇一样从Kara的掌心溜走，小记者的牛仔裤扣子忽然被松开，她低下头的时候，黑暗终于再也封锁不住她的视觉。  
她看到Lena的两只手指捏住了裤子的拉链、她更看到自己的身体在热成像中，那高温的红色像是火、又像是RAO的光芒，把所有的温度都聚集向了那即将被触摸的地方。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

黑暗中好像有人在唱歌。  
Jones Luthor并不排斥唱歌这件事，只是那个飘飘渺渺的调子太幽怨，招他嫌弃。  
在漆黑一片的更衣室里坐了一会儿，他没有等到任何人打开那扇更衣室的门。匆匆忙忙的凌乱脚步声发生在隔着一块门板之外的地方，然后寂静便来了。它来得太快，使得一种隐隐约约被抛弃的感觉开始侵占他的内心。  
Lena……？  
他在心里念着那个名字，却没有念出声。Jones抬起眼，浑圆的眼睛在黑暗里仰望着头顶熄灭的灯管。  
他眯着眼，冰蓝色的眸子深处似乎有隐隐的红色光芒顺着他虹膜一丝丝的纹路向外放射。他用力地看、仿佛眺望远方——便似乎从无光中也能观察到一切。  
黑暗总是孩子童年最深的那个梦魇，Jones Luthor或许也不例外。但是他表现得格外冷静，对黑暗的恐惧落入他心底，就像一滴墨水滴入一潭深不见底的幽暗黑水之中，微不足道。  
他又等了两秒，终于决定还是重新把刚才脱下来的休闲童装穿上，Lena给他挑的衣服其实他不太喜欢，此时它们被弃在更衣室的角落——黑色黑色、还是黑色，其实他更喜欢Kara Danvers的风衣外套的配色，哪怕他不愿意承认其实亮色更能抓住他的眼球。  
毕竟，他是很享受Lena给他听的Bruno Mars的歌的——那种小屁孩儿。  
他撇撇嘴，在瞳孔变得渐渐能适应这样的环境之后，他用力地踮起脚尖把Lena帮他挂在挂钩上的小熊背包拿下来，从里面掏出了刚才她给他听音乐用的耳机。  
这样，他就不会听到那个从黑暗里传来的声音——像是来自幽冥的哼唱，伴随周遭不知道哪里爬出来的悉悉索索的小声音。  
耳机一带上，“Run run run away baby before I put my spell on you……”立刻轰进他的耳膜，全世界的BGM好像立刻都不一样了，他像是找到了自己的节奏感。  
Luthor小少爷高兴起来，他一边摇头晃脑一边继续在包里摸索，他摸到了背包的底部Mr.Jacob给他烘焙的小熊饼干。  
Jones掏出一块捏在手心里，有了音乐和食物，就像拿好了宝剑和盾牌，他终于扭开了更衣室的门，在耳机外的寂静无声和耳机内的劲爆摇滚之中，迈入了漆黑一片的商场之中。  
小屁孩儿觉得自己就像要去外面世界探险的小王子。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[I am too hot hot damn.Say my name you know who I am…]  
Leslie Willis不敢相信，任务竟然这么顺利。  
她是在听到那阵闹闹哄哄的歌声的时候发现他的，“呵呵，Bruno Mars~”她冲着那股电子讯号送来音乐的方向望去，她还记得做电台主持的那阵子，她评论那个歌手——坐在那群“猩猩”中完全没有意识到他本人没有戴头套。  
这让她甚至有点怀念那份可以随意毒舌的工作了，而不是现在憋屈地做着藏在阴影里的脏活儿，让整个National City的人渐渐淡忘“Leslie Willis”这个名字。  
甚至是“Livewire”。  
在这股子惋惜中，她一耸身已经化作一道亮白的电光窜进头顶的天花板线路里，转瞬就到达了离那个旋律源头最近的地方。  
要不是Cadmus的命令，她更愿意直接从那副放着音乐的耳机里钻出来。  
“啧、啧、啧……”  
大坏蛋Livewire觉得自己需要弄出更大的动静，才能让那个直接从商店冰柜里徒手抓着冰激凌吃的小鬼头回过头来发现她。于是第一步她冲着那副耳机扬起手，仿佛隔空抽丝般、一缕隐隐约约的走着曲线的蓝色电流在空气中“啪”地响了一声、飞快窜进了她的掌心。  
“唔……”喉咙里响着不满的咕噜声，小鬼头的动作立刻停下了。她如愿地看到，现在已经手脚并用地爬到冰柜上的小小背影忽然坐直了身子。  
Jones Luthor把手指上黏黏的冰激凌在牛仔裤上揩了揩，就像保护他的盾牌忽然失效了，他疑惑地低头检查了一下随身听，在看到屏幕怎么也按不亮之后，底气全失的小王子期期艾艾地慢慢摘下耳机。  
下一秒，他背后忽然响起的声音立刻让他像一只受惊的猫——浑身都炸开了毛。  
“嘿！小子！你妈妈没教你，没付钱之前不能吃吗？”  
“啪叽”一声打滑，Jones头下脚上地险些从冰柜上摔下来——险些、因为对方眼疾手快地拎着他的脚，倒提着抓住了他。  
“哇哇哇！你放我下来！”  
奶声奶气的不满让Livewire愣了愣，“Oh……You must be kidding me……”糟糕的预感让她周身都开始跳动不安的电光，她在心里开始粗鲁慰问那位下命令的人，“Hi! Jones Ruby，你行行好，我可不是当保姆的料……”  
Luthor小少爷当然不买账，“我叫Jones Luthor！”他猛力挣扎，终于在蹬到对方脸上之后，被Livewire臭着脸松手摔到了地上。  
她用手背蹭了蹭自己被踹到的地方，在橱窗玻璃的反光里，Livewire看到自己那白到发蓝的脸上此时清晰无比地映着一个深色的鞋印，心底逐渐升温的怒火使得周围的电器控制灯纷纷闪烁蜂鸣、一阵嘈杂。  
她俯视着这位下脚毫不留情的、现在完全忘本、并且幼年化到无法交流的——昔日同僚，一时竟然觉得耐他不得。  
呵呵，真是他没错了。这个家伙原来即使在实验室里也喜欢听这种歌；她还记得曾经常常和Rones隔着双层玻璃，围观他在一堆试管和仪器中间扭来扭去的忘我舞姿。  
“你这傻帽的样子，真是一点都没变。”她叉着腰，弯下身居高临下地对他露出戏谑又残忍的笑容，“哪怕Rones不在了，你也还能无忧无虑……真是不公平啊……”  
Jones Luthor拍拍裤子上的灰，屁股几乎摔成八瓣的疼痛让他站得歪歪扭扭，但是手心握着的那袋小熊饼干让他格外有勇气，“要你管我啊？！”这是他条件反射地用来回敬对方的话。  
说着，他从袋子里拿出一块饼干飞快地塞进嘴里，一边用力咀嚼、一边恶狠狠地瞪着面前这个坏女人。  
“啧！自然有人来管教你！”  
Leslie﹒对于小孩子一向没有什么耐心﹒Willis不想再被顶撞第二句了。她飞快地上前，在Luthor小少年千钻万躲中、还是不由分说地拎住了他的后领，“很好，Jones Luthor，你要庆幸还好你这个Luthor也算被家族承认了。”  
她凑过去、保持在小鬼头张牙舞爪也够不到她的位置，“你知道吗？你的Luthor外婆要见……”  
“哗——”  
她还没说完，变故就像是潜伏了很久，终于忍不住要看她笑话——强力水柱轰上她的侧脸、从耳道到半张的嘴都被灌满，立刻浇得她透心凉。  
Luthor小少爷当然也被波及到了，但是显然熊孩子更高兴看到：这个大反派原本每根银发都毛糙炸开的张狂造型、现在整个人活脱脱像是一只掉进河里的哈巴狗。“咯咯咯咯！”小孩子笑得在她手里扭来扭去，这么一来更加像她记忆里那个傻帽Ruby博士了。  
Leslie Willis闭上眼抿了抿嘴，她现在特别想先意气风发地把作为反派角色的台词说完，而不管其他。所以在她“呸”地吐干净嘴里带着消防栓橡胶味的水之后，她又开口：  
“你的Lillian Luthor外婆要见……”  
“哗——”  
“她要见……”  
“哗——”  
“她……”  
“哗——”  
“……”  
“哗——”  
“见鬼！别太过分好吗？！我什么都还没说呢！”暴怒终于饱和，即使是湿淋淋的状态也不妨碍Livewire背后窜出的电花四下奔腾，周遭的电器全部爆开短路的火花，持续迸发闪烁的明红色光芒终于也照亮了站在不远处的两个人。  
密密麻麻的刺痛感让她的脸显得分外狰狞，在她看清了对方的脸之后更甚。  
“嚯~看看，这是谁呀……？真是狭路相逢呢？”她阴阳怪气地说。  
Kara Danvers冷着脸站在时不时隐入黑暗的地方，她提着一杆消防水枪，枪头滴下的每一滴水都让Livewire的神色更扭曲一分。  
“我的儿子，当然是我来管教，关你什么事？！”  
但这时回应的却不是她。


	12. Chapter 12

惶惶像是在背后亦步亦趋地追赶，让每一个从大厦的底楼大门奔逃出来的人都带着浸透着不安的踉跄。  
但是当这一小撮人群汇入门口更庞大的围观人群时，他们的脚步逐渐放慢，“看——！”忽然有人兴奋地喊着，他们抬起头，同那些举着手机摄像头对着天空的人一起仰望。  
仰望那个逆着阳光，降临在购物大厦上空的人。  
“那是Supergirl——！”  
就好像看到那抹红蓝相间的影子、那个棱角分明的“S”字符，所有的恐惧便都烟消云散。在人们心里，就算是此时正午的阳光，或许也不会比超级英雄那头金色的长发更耀眼。  
巨大的红色披风在高空扬起，让那只有一小点儿的人影变得更加明显。  
由此，即使是NCPD呼啸而至的警车也没能让人群散开，Maggie Sawyer从车上下来的时候，她眯起眼抬手挡了挡耀眼的阳光——啧啧，耀眼的Supergirl。  
自从上一次kryptonaids的事件让“SUPERGIRL DEAD”险些登上各大报纸的头条，死神至此宣告对任何人都是公平的、地球人和氪星人都一样，于是彼此之间就多了一份惺惺相惜，National City的民众显然更珍惜这个也有陨落可能性的超级英雄了。  
现场的状况来看，要通过这群狂热起来的围观群众很有难度，Maggie Sawyer一头钻进了人群中、与她的几个同事一起。她手里举着的NCPD警徽在一众“手机丛林”里的坐标，可以显示出瘦瘦小小的Detective Sawyer现在行进到哪个位置了。当她努力在一个个举着手机的胳膊中穿行时，她那些警局同僚们已经开始试图在大楼下围起警戒线——但这一切还不如蛮横地向人群冲来的两辆黑色SUV更有效。  
“哗——”人群猛地让开了，性命当然更重要。打头那辆SUV最后堪堪地停在Maggie面前，她挑起眉睁大了眼睛，这个急刹车真是很有水平，车头几乎贴着她的膝盖。  
Detective Sawyer能理解他们不可能在车身上贴“DEO”的标志，但是她也是第一次看到这政府秘密机构的座驾连装个样子的“FBI”车贴都没有，甚至是从副驾驶座上下来的Hank Henshaw，他的黑色战术背心上也没有贴任何标记。  
“Hi！”Maggie勾起嘴角笑着朝他挥挥手，可是没有看到Alex Danvers跟在他后面的身影，这让她忽然有不好的预感。  
而他显然是看到她了，但是这位DEO局长只是皱了皱眉，他手上提着的冲锋枪显然比警队的小手枪更有威慑力，没人敢质疑这是一场政府行动，所有的NCPD探员自动让道，让车上下来的这一队沉默的黑色士兵飞快地冲入大楼里。末了，只有Detective Sawyer不怕死地跟了上去。  
“Alex呢？”  
她的一路尾随终止在底楼的入口处，Hank Henshaw起先没有理她，而这时他忽然回头、枪口抬起啪地一下“捅”在了她穿着防弹衣的胸口上。  
“警探，你的管辖范围在警戒线以外，为了不产生额外伤亡，你最好不要越界……” Henshaw用她从来没有见过的阴冷眼神看着她，“顺便说，公事上Agent Danvers是我探员，作为NCPD的你无权过问。”  
你今天是吃外星炸弹了吗？——Maggie Sawyer回复他的眼神明明白白地表示出这个意思，但是出于某种意义上的尊重，她只是梗了梗脖子终究什么都没说。  
DEO局长看着他枪口前的人后退了两步，无言地抬起双手示意妥协。大门那里是一条界限，而Maggie Sawyer退到了这条线之外，“很好。”他点了点头，冷峻的脸色依旧没变，说完他头也不回的转入楼内。  
只剩下Detective Sawyer看着他消失的背影吐出一口气，她好不容易缓过来——哈？就这么莫名其妙地被一张冷脸怼了？她回过头看到自己那群束手无策的同事对她撇撇嘴耸耸肩，有人开玩笑：“嘿！Sawyer！刚才看你的反应，我还以为那是我们的增援部队呢~”  
天哪这群家伙……  
难以平息这口恶气，虽然她不是那么气量小的人，但是Detective Sawyer的第一反应还是摸出了手机。  
虽然知道……或许不应该这时候给她的Agent Danvers打电话，但是恋爱冲昏人头脑、又或者在恋爱中的人，潜意识就是想仗着甜蜜整出点幺蛾子。  
Alex为她昨晚放了任务鸽子，让她理智的那一半大脑不堪担忧、另一半却忍不住沾沾自喜。  
电话飞快地接通了，倒像是那头的人就守着手机似的。  
“哦天哪！Maggie！我正要打给你！”  
Detective Sawyer的脸上立刻甜蜜加倍，她好整以暇地调笑：“宝贝儿，想我了么？”  
可是她话音刚落，就听到了那头Alex Danvers的气喘吁吁。  
“是的我想你！”Maggie知道她的重点是这之后的另外半句，Alex接着说：“但是，Maggie，我有个很重要的事可能需要你现在来一次酒吧！”  
“酒吧？现在还是白天啊Alex……”不过，试想刚才Henshaw这张臭脸，Maggie可以想象她的心肝儿宝贝今天在DEO大概受了什么气，“我现在在任务中，不过我很快就赶过来，宝贝儿你答应我，我没赶到之前你别开喝！”  
“不是的Maggie！”Agent Danvers那里有轻微的吵闹，好像有人在骚扰她一般，她不堪其扰，“我这里有个女孩儿，但愿你能赶过来帮我把她带回家！”她好像还在推搡着，制止着电话那头她身边的人：“不、K，你不能再喝了！天哪你的七分钟好像开始缩短了！酒精对你的记忆有消极作用！”  
“K？”Maggie Sawyer不自觉地叉起了腰，她看到警车的侧窗上映着自己的表情，那是一张有点愠怒又被教养和理智束缚着的纠结的脸，她灵敏地感觉到了什么，“Alex，什么女孩儿？”  
“你来了就知道了！我现在拜托M’gann先照看一下她，但是她一会儿就要换班了……我可不想让Mon-El那个混蛋得手！”  
哦。  
Maggie还想得到更多的信息，于是吸了一口气努力让自己提问的语调听起来充满职业素养：“那么……她家在哪里？我是说你要我送她回家的话……”  
“唔——！”  
忽然她听到那头的Alex所有的声音都被收住、硬生生收住，就好像所有刚跑出喉咙的回答都被堵在了嘴里。然后——粘稠的水声、口腔里搅动的声音丝丝入耳，Maggie Sawyer背上的汗毛瞬间竖起，愤怒冲破了她的天灵盖。  
那声音她再熟悉不过了。  
“Alex……？”Maggie闭了闭眼，她想让自己的声音听起来还带着那么一点笑意，所以故意不去看此时车窗上倒映的她的神色，已然是一张面部表情的冷脸——可以同几分钟前的Hank Henshaw比个高下了。  
那头的Agent Danvers则终于喘过一口气来，“天哪……”像是被剥夺的空气重新填进她的肺里，“哦……她只是喝多了，她不是故意的……”  
哈，她还在为那个女孩儿辩解。  
“Alex，告诉我，要送她回家的地址，是哪里？” Detective Sawyer差不多每说一个词就要换一口气。她在心里想，最好那喝醉的女孩儿已经到了法定年龄，否则她更乐意先带她回局里醒醒酒。  
而她那Agent Danvers却是把她计划中的报复全部打碎了、她还逼她咽进肚里， “不不！Maggie!” 她的急急忙忙说到这时似乎已经要丧失耐心了，“带她回家！回我家！我的公寓！”  
有酒瓶打碎的声音覆盖了那头的背景音，清脆的碎裂声让Maggie Sawyer条件反射地紧张了一下。  
所以她没有回答，而Alex以为她在思考，“我记得你有我公寓钥匙对吗？”她没有意识到她对女友说话的心不在焉，此时正衔接着她对某个人温柔耐心的安慰：“哦……K，没事的，M’gann没有生气。”  
“是的……你没有划伤手就好，”Miss Martain的附和混合着玻璃碎片被扫拢的哗啦哗啦声，她说完干笑了一声，“啊没错，我的担忧是多余的……”  
Maggie Sawyer不想再听下去了，“Alex，我想一定有别人更能胜任这个任务……”她险些就要脱口而出：比如Kara。这么想着她抬起头，才发现天上的那个超级英雄现在已经不知所踪。  
很好，DEO的任务，和NCPD一毛钱关系也没有。  
那个借着醉酒强吻了Alex的女孩儿，跟她也一毛钱关系都没有。  
“我太忙了……今天在百货商场那里有任务……我可以请我的同事去护送她……”Maggie开始推脱，她试图用商讨的口吻来掩饰她的坏心情：“我很信任我的同事……我可以把钥匙……”  
“不行！”  
Alex Danvers很少这么直白又强硬地回绝她，而且她不给她解释。  
“不行了，我得走了！Maggie，我没有时间详细说了！百货商场的那个案子危险级别很高，你们不要插手！J’onn要我和他在楼下汇合，他给我的倒计时……我还有十分钟时间。”  
Maggie Sawyer怔了怔，但是她的电话已经被挂断。  
她安静地思考了一会儿，坏心情还没有尘埃落定，但是她心里作为NCPD的警探终究拉着理智重新回到了起跑线。  
DEO的火星爸爸还没有赶到，那么刚才那个进去的人……是谁呢？  
远处的路段，有黑色的车队在驶近，第一辆车拉着警报，她眯了眯眼便清楚地看到了车头上的FBI标志。  
垂下的手机在按下重播键之后，“嘟嘟”了两声便直接转入了语音信箱。  
Maggie Sawyer转身向大厦一步步走去，她用肩膀夹着手机的同时，褪开弹夹检查了一下。  
一步步，啸叫着的警报越来越近，而她已经走入了大厦底楼那门廊的阴影里。  
她侧着头，给Alex Danvers的语音信箱留言：  
“Alex，虽然我知道，我有点无理取闹，可是还是希望能听到你对那个K的解释，我不喜欢有除了我之外的人和你住在一个屋檐下……”  
说着话但是不影响她戒备地扫视周围，Maggie Sawyer警戒地抬起枪，走入已经空无一人的大厅。  
“我不希望你觉得我是占有欲很强的人……我其实不是……我只是……”  
她还没说完……  
“砰——”  
手机啪嗒一声落在了地上。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我的儿子，当然是我来管教。”  
身后的人慢慢走出氪星人的阴影、走出超级英雄用身体铸起的防护墙。每一步高跟鞋的鞋跟在地面上踩出脆响，好像那个能踩出电光的女皇根本就是她。  
Kara Danvers听到她的声音很强硬：“关你什么事？！”凌厉的语气像是巨龙嘴里喷出的火舌。  
她从没有听到过Lena用这样语气说话，所以她几乎都要忘了Luthor家的人个个以手腕强硬著称；至于轻声细语，其实只会留给某个唯一的对象——否则年纪轻轻的Miss Luthor又如何顶着董事会一群老头子的压力把公司一手接过来，以一个女性的名义要为家族正名。  
“Miss Luthor，”恶毒的眼神在Kara和Lena身上徘徊，Leslie Willis诡笑着回敬：“Dr. Ruby能成为你的儿子真是非常荣幸。”她摆弄这这颗“小小手雷”的引爆环，在所有知道它威力的人面前，她仿佛在耀武扬威。Livewire仰头抄起湿漉漉软塌塌的刘海，她抬起下巴，光照亮她的下巴一片惨白，背光的脸颊则是一片浑黑。  
有光——这时，电成了光的主宰。  
借着那光，Kara像是产生了幻觉，她觉得对方在看到Luthor总裁时……好像反而松了一口气。  
就好像她制在手中的Jones Luthor只是一个幌子，而她真实的目标却是——  
那双浑黑的巨大瞳仁在偏过脸的时分，眼里所有的光都消弭了，“不错，那是你的家务事，只可惜要管你闲事的不是我，而是Dr. Luthor——这位Luthor小少爷的外婆哦！”  
Jones Luthor这会儿反而安静了下来，在他看到Lena之后。  
嘴蠕动了一会儿，那模样像极了Kara欲言又止的样子。他小小的手抓着那拎着他的手腕，Luthor小少爷慢慢开口：“Lena，我真的有个外婆嘛？”  
温和的弯弯眉眼，无害的带笑蓝眼睛。  
年纪轻轻，但是他小小的身躯和Kara Danvers就像背靠背站在黑与白的分界线上，氪星人是光、而他是暗。唯一共同点是那个意义非同寻常的Lena Luthor，她是一道封印他所有乖张和叛逆的结界。  
老朋友Leslie Willis敏锐地意识到了什么。  
“行了，你这家伙能别卖乖了吗？”她就不信Jones Ruby的过去被抹去的一干二净，不管是植入他基因中的Parasite，还是曾经背负沉重包裹的那颗披着怪兽外皮的人类内心。  
“你小子可搞清楚，你不管装傻还是卖乖，最后都得跟我走。”她狠狠地笑着。  
Jones根本没理她。  
“Lena？”他问得那么认真。  
Kara听得到身边人的心跳，每一次都沉重得让她心疼。  
啊……别这样……Lena……  
Come on…I won’t let you live in fear.  
Kara心情复杂地盯着面前的小男孩，她其实是承认的：关于他太像她这一点。所以解析他的表情对她来说易如反掌，就像在解读自己的心思——就像对Jones Luthor来说、接受Lex舅舅这个设定可以顺理成章，Luthor外婆在他心里却有着不同的意义。  
Jones Ruby和Cadmus渊源颇深、自然和Liliam Luthor拖不了干系……  
哦千万别——Parasite这个故事不值得反刍。Kara Danvers在心里痛苦地抱了抱头，氪星人的人生故事线太长，她坚定地想把已经完结的事件永远地塞进过往历史的小本子里。  
于是，她低头看了看手里的消防水枪，忽然慢慢垂下手臂松开了手。  
So…Lena…Don’t be afraid. Your hero will always be with you.  
沉重的水枪砸在地上，“嗵！”地一声。  
然后，Super用空出的右手握住了Luthor在她身边的左手。  
固体介质把心跳声更清晰地传来，原本要同Lena把Jones Ruby这件事挑明了说的Kara现在意识到：这么残忍的事她是做不到的。只要能避免戳到Lena心里的不安，她甚至甘愿付出任何代价。  
氪星人愿意睁一只眼闭一只眼，哪怕Lena像是引狼入室。  
“哈，啧啧啧……”  
Livewire见状拧了拧Luthor小少爷的脸，她邪笑着揶揄：“虽然和我想的不太一样……但是……Jones你看，你其实有两个妈妈呢！所以，你可能有不止一个外婆哦。”  
她投向Danvers小记者的目光从那相握的手自下而上：“Kara Danvers，要知道，我其实觉得Miss Luthor和Supergirl比较般配呢……”  
她还没说完就被打断。  
“你能别对Lena指手划脚吗？”  
Leslie Willis那正拧着柔软脸孔肉的手忽然被拍开。  
“Lena给我几个妈妈是她的事！但是你如果随随便便给我一个外婆，我才不要！”  
Jones Luthor有不一样的方式去挺Lena Luthor。  
那股憋着的小孩子脾气对Lena以外的人毫不掩饰地“咻咻咻”发射：“我只听Lena的！她如果说我没有Luthor外婆，就是没有。”那张小脸固执又一本正经地板着。  
Lena直视了一会儿小孩子那双坦荡的眼睛，她忽然想笑又笑不出来。  
她偏头望了一眼身边挺胸抬头站得笔直、把义愤填膺写得满脸的氪星人。  
——这熊孩子很像你吧，Kara。  
然后她慢慢地开口：“其实是有的，你的外婆……就是舅舅的妈妈……你见过Lex舅舅的……”说完，Luthor总裁把目光投向了Danvers小记者，像是丢来一个烫手的山芋。  
Kara Danvers眨了眨眼：咦？我来接话吗？  
没记错的话，她们事先并没有排练过这段剧本——她以为这种像是对话孩子的场景，她只需要做一堵背景墙。  
于是她急中生智：  
“哈，Jones，舅舅呢就是妈妈的哥哥，外婆就是妈妈的妈妈，妈妈和妈妈的哥哥有同一个妈妈，这个妈妈就是外婆……Jones你明白了吗？所以因为Lena有个哥哥，哥哥有个妈妈，你的确有个外婆。”  
没有人事先知道Kara Danvers会用这种方式来活跃气氛——连对面的Leslie Willis在听了这连珠炮语速的绕口令式解释之后都愣了半响。  
然后她咬着下唇“哼哼哼”地笑了起来：“如果不是事先料到你们会拖延时间，我真会被你转移注意力啊……Cat Grain让你做助理真是浪费，你这幅好口才完全可以接替我的职位。”  
话音刚落，她的双手忽然以迅雷不及掩耳之势捂在了Jones的双耳边，事实上成人的手捧着孩童的脑袋不过像是捧着一个小小的西瓜。  
“虽然我很乐意看到Supergirl站在Miss Luthor身边放放闪光弹、喂喂狗粮什么的……但是不等于我会傻傻地等着她赶到、然后亲眼见证。”  
小孩子抓着她的两只手腕，但是“啪”地一声他就触电般地松开了手——或许是真的触电了。Luthor小少爷竟然“哇”地一声哭了出来。  
“太疼了——！Lena！她手上有刺！”扁着嘴皱着鼻子，小少爷不忘泪眼汪汪地告状。  
“Kara Danvers，你再敢用那水枪，我就电焦这小子的脑袋。”Livewire的余光撇着那就躺在Kara脚边的消防水枪，在语言威慑的一秒之后她弹动小指，断了所有的后顾之忧。一道亮白的电光“刷”地射向橡胶的水管，立刻一股难闻的味道在空气中散开，烧焦的巨大窟窿让水枪的水管几乎一断为二。  
环境光忽明忽暗，那双浑黑眼睛和冰蓝色眼睛的近景闪烁着噼里啪啦的火星子，昭示着僵持中大战爆发在即。  
“你喜欢Supergirl站在我身边是吗？”  
僵局中Lena Luthor忽然发话了。  
这次像是饰演了一个狠心肠的母亲，在Jones呼痛的时候她依旧沉默。满盘的筹谋在这时，才终于祭出了王牌。  
“你就不准备问问当事人吗？”  
说着，她抓着Kara的手，提到自己胸前紧紧地握住。  
她把她的手按在自己心口。  
“Supergirl，是National City所有人的超级英雄……But Kara Danvers…She is my hero.”  
她拽着那只手轻轻用力，把氪星人拉过来、把她的耳朵拉近自己的唇边。她的目光牢牢地盯着对方，脸却慢慢偏过，明目张胆地作势说着甜蜜的悄悄话——用仿佛在炫耀的姿势。  
“Kara，做你觉得正确的事情，哪怕我知道你今天没穿制服……”她的唇凑得那么近，每个字钻进氪星人的耳朵都宛如带着轻微的震动：“总之……亲爱的，我不会把你飞去上班的原因说出去的。”  
Leslie Willis终于看懂了那锁定自己的目光里，藏着的是Luthor式的狡黠，“嘁！”愤愤地喷出一个鼻音，她眉梢一动，远处的商场电梯门忽然打开。  
“小子，幸好我的任务只是你。”  
说着，几乎是同时：电流是她双臂血脉中游走的白蓝色的光，在达到指尖的最后一秒化作两条凌厉的无形锁链，裹着Jones Luthor将他猛地甩进了电梯；电光锁链在收回她体内的时候，Livewire的肉体已经转换成电子讯号嗖地窜进天花板的线路。  
氪星人的眼睛里，Kara Danvers可以穿透天花板的水泥看到线路里的光点正在急速奔向电梯的操控模块。  
“去吧。”Lena对她说。  
“砰——”  
电梯桥箱的巨大碰撞声，瞬间响彻了整个购物大厦。  
这动静，让在消防楼梯中快速地一层层向上行进的小队见状加快了速度。带队的Hank Henshaw警觉地抬起了头，枪械的激光瞄准线在一圈又一圈的楼梯转角间向上射进浓重的黑暗中。他咬了咬牙，下颌骨在用力咬合的时候似乎能听到金属摩擦的声音。  
这动静，让在大厅里的Maggie Sawyer惊地摔落了手机，“Shit！”她紧张地抬头向上望，视线可以从底楼大厅一眼畅通无阻地看到大厦顶层的五彩玻璃顶窗。但是阳光只能照亮非常有限的区域，更多的黑暗零散地分布在原本热闹而现在空无一人的购物商场中。脚边有“嗡——嗡——”的震动声，她低头看了一眼——那正在拨进来的来电，却不是来自Detective Sawyer的Agent Danvers。  
这动静，紧跟在Lena Luthor的那句话之后。  
Lena看着Kara消失在了合上的电梯门里，或者说，她的肉眼并不能清晰地看到。  
在电梯门合上的刹那，有一抹残影像一支利箭射了进去。  
这一次，那道影子默默无闻地被阴影吞没。  
她脱下了红色和蓝色的制服，与那亮眼的“S”标志。  
氪星人曾经花了很长时间去学会做Supergirl；而现在，Kara Danvers相比Supergirl对她来说，却更贴近Hero的意义。  
或许穷极一生，最后她其实只想做一个人的英雄。


	13. Chapter 13

“兹——”  
电梯桥箱的升降齿轮在刺耳的金属呻吟中火花四溅，电子讯号控制着它飞快地下降，千钧之力压在氪星人的肩膀上，这场上下角力让这个一平米见方的小小金属空间变形成一个仿佛就要被人拍扁的纸盒。  
“唔——啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
Kara Danvers曾经举起过千吨的航天飞船，毫不夸张地说如果氪星人们愿意，或许他们甚至可以推走飞向地球的行星碎片。  
但是这时候压在她身上的，不单单只是一具电梯的重量。  
她的视线在全世界都充盈着巨大的震颤和嘈杂时，艰难地穿越沉没周遭的这片黑暗，她望着瘫坐在桥箱对角线位置的Jones Luthor。被摔的那一下可不轻，但是小孩子没有站起来却不是因为疼痛。  
他艰难地扶着变形的桥箱内壁，他望着她，那双冰蓝色的眸子好像在瞳孔深处点亮了悠悠的光，柔软的明红色，像是太阳耀斑的亿万分之一。Kara知道他看得到她，但是Jones表情除了震惊的那一层，多了更多让Kara害怕的欲言又止。  
“Jones……”  
下降的力道只持续了五六秒，然后那蛮横的推力忽然减轻了不少，Kara甚至可以逐渐把整个桥箱抬起的时候，电梯内的广播莎莎地响了两声。  
“哇哦，真是意外的收获。”  
伴随着声音从通话口传出来，白亮的电流像是水银，它有恃无恐地沿着内壁蜿蜒蛇行，然后在地上慢慢耸起成形——白到发蓝的是她的一头乱发更是那张嚣张跋扈的脸的颜色，Livewire站在Kara Danvers和Jones Luthor之间。  
打了个响指——电梯内部的顶灯立刻开始闪烁点亮，她托着下巴、仰起头饶有兴致地打量了Kara一会儿，她看着她几乎把自己顶在天花板上。  
“Kara Danvers，我真是听到了自己心碎的声音，”她自嘲，好像真的化身为一个梦想破灭的小粉丝，“或者我应该叫你……Supergirl？”  
“你……！”  
氪星人眉头皱起，但是她还没来得及扬起脖子眉眼用力，她那引以为豪的热视线就被无形电流形成的有形纽带包围起来。像是白色绸带在虚空中漂浮，那电光太亮，也离她的瞳孔太近太近，眼镜镜片的折射中全世界都被刺眼的光笼罩，时而浑浊混沌又迷蒙不清、时而五色混杂又光怪陆离。  
Kara在有限角度中微微晃过头，立刻听到了自己鬓角的发丝碰到电光纽带被“啪”地一声电焦的声音。  
“少动弹吧，珍惜你的眼睫毛，哦还有那头金色大波浪，”Livewire来回踱步的每一次落脚点像是氪星人雷达网上一个又一个荡开感应波纹的触发点，“毕竟……我一直觉得Supergirl的魅力点之一就是金发碧眼，我可是曾经很希望能有朝一日帮你编编辫子什么的……”  
在视线被封锁的视界里，那流窜的电流中夹带太多太多杂质，让X视线和热视线都接连失灵，氪星人像是一个频道紊乱的收音机，她唯一剩下的只是听觉和从电梯桥箱感受大地震动的敏感触觉。  
还有——  
耳郭处忽然被指尖扫到，Kara条件反射地缩了缩脖子，她后脑勺的发丝下一刻被一只手紧紧地托住，用粗野又放肆的手势。冰凉的手指插进了她的发丝中、指腹贴着头皮，金色长发挣脱了发卡散开在那只手上。  
然后指尖一转，“啊！” 氪星人从来没有这样任人宰割——她揪住了她后脑的发丝。桥箱立刻在危险的声响中向下沉了沉，但是这完全没有影响罪魁祸首的好心情，她只是嗤笑她：“哈，你可悠着点儿，Jones小朋友的命现在就在你手上了……别忘了，你已经杀死过他一次了……”  
Livewire调戏着眼前这个超级英雄，她残忍又肆意地抚摸氪星人那滑嫩的侧脸，黑色的指甲刮过皮肤，纵使什么都不会留下。  
“但这次不一样，他可是Lena Luthor的小心肝儿了，如果他死了、Miss Luthor会伤心死的……”  
“别说了……”Kara说完紧紧地咬住下唇，她长久地保持着托举的姿势，这时竟然意外地开始肌肉颤抖起来。但就像刚才所说，沉重的不是电梯，逐渐蚕食她、打垮她的也不是区区那点重量。  
“别说了。”  
Livewire身后的人重复了一遍这句话。  
Kara愣了愣，她索性闭上了眼。她的呼吸逐渐变长，仿佛每一个呼出的二氧化碳分子是她延伸的触手，跟着气流蓬勃到这个小小空间的各个角落，它附着在所有人身上。  
Kara听着Jones Luthor的心跳，听着那个小心脏如常地搏动着——她没有认真听过Jones Ruby的心跳声，她和他有限的相处时间中，只是充斥着不是你死就是我活。  
“Jones……？”  
她慢慢地喊了一声那个名字，带着她心底所有的不确定。  
小男孩应声笑了，氪星人听到了他的笑声。  
还是那个稚嫩的声音没有变，但是他在笑声后的叹气世故得不像那个年纪的孩子。  
“Kara，你不应该跟过来的。”他说。  
“哈！哈！哈！”Livewire终于忍不住用大笑释放了所有看好戏的期待，“你不应该跟来的，Su/per/girl.”她似乎想要修正他的用词，她一个音节、一个音节地发音着这个称号。  
纵然氪星人依旧托着这个狭窄的金属空间，但是这一次、缓慢又让她竟然无法抗拒的力道让升降滑轮滚动起来，Livewire的指尖一下又一下点着她的脸，那恶毒的手指更像是在操纵着电梯，依旧目的不变地下降到她指令的地方。  
“嘎——”  
钢铁在颤抖、钢铁之躯在颤抖，钢铁之躯倔强地坚持着、哪怕一切已经于事无补。  
氪星人咬着下唇，“Jones……”后面的姓氏在她呼吸里徘徊了几次，最后说出口的还是：“Jones Luthor，你没想伤害Lena。”那是一句肯定句。  
小孩子那里传来莎莎的响声，然后在电梯依旧下降的杂音里，氪星人还是听到小小的细碎脚步声靠近她，然后有什么东西被塞进了她的衬衣胸袋里。  
她闻到了一股淡淡的香甜味道。  
那是……一块小熊饼干，吃货氪星人的嗅觉是不会出错的。  
“是你，让我彻底想起了我是谁。”  
因为看不到，Kara反而更加能”看到”那个小小身材后站着的高大身影，是那个身影在用Jones Luthor的声音说话：  
“你难道没有听到么？我都听到了。”他接着说，“我都听到了，没有你在边上的Lena，即将面对什么……”  
他话音落下的时候，桥箱的底部着陆在底层的电梯井卡口上，电梯的门慢慢地划开之时，氪星人终于像是钉在十字架上的牺牲品被松开了桎梏，她噗通一声从顶部摔落在地。  
双膝跪地，在金属的底面上，她砸出两个深深的凹陷。  
那一直宛如待命状态的电光纽带猛地松开，却立刻变成了更危险的形状，它们像缠在她脖子上的毒蛇，在无声指令下：扬起脖子、吐出引信、龇起毒牙。  
——狠狠地咬了她。  
“啊——！！！！！”疼痛瞬间穿过她的大脑，它伤不到氪星人的、却让她全身麻痹，一时动弹不得。  
侧脸着地，Kara Danvers扑倒在了地上。  
“J……”  
舌已经不过是她口腔里不受控制的一摊软肉，她艰难地感觉到自己胸口硌得慌，大概是胸袋里的饼干此时被压碎了。  
“J……Jo……”  
“别跟我们浪费时间了，我说过，Jones是我的任务，我已经达成，无意和你继续缠斗。”黑色的靴子走到她脸前，她的影子落在氪星人面前：Livewire好像对着敞开的电梯门外招了招手，Kara不知道她在对谁招手。  
她试图听清对方说的每一个字眼，因为她先一步在声音说出嘴时，已经听到它在她声带上震动出了Lena的名字。  
“Lena Luthor，则是别人的任务了。”那双拍在Kara Danvers侧脸上的雪白的手，每一下都拍出电光闪烁，“原本他们因为预计要面对Supergirl而准备了最高配置……你说，没有Supergirl护驾的Miss Luthor，在这种情况下，大概能坚持多久呢？”  
有液体从氪星人的眼角脱离，它流淌过她笔挺的鼻梁，快速地汇入了另一只眼睛里。  
酸涩的胀痛、不甘的沉重。  
Leslie Willis说完起身让开，Jones Luthor迈步慢慢走近。  
“一分钟，我走了你别来追我。”他一边说，一边又有莎莎的在袋子里摸索的声响，小小的人影没有挡住太多电梯外的光，那只肉鼓鼓的小手拿着又一片小熊饼干，伸过来放在了Kara面前。  
认认真真地、端端正正地，像是特地为了让Kara Danvers看清似的，他把那形状惟妙惟肖的还沾着草莓味糖霜的小饼干放在了Kara鼻子前方的地面上。  
“一分钟，足够麻痹消失，足够你赶回去……”  
他的声音，听起来天真无辜亦残忍。  
“你说的对，我从来没有想过伤害Lena，最终会伤害的人，只会是你。”  
……  
脚步声终究远去，Leslie Willis始终蹲在Kara Danvers身边，就像守着囚犯、直到她听到一阵摩托车远去的声音。  
“哈……好了，准备开始你的表演吧，Kara Danvers。”  
话音刚落，“啪！”电光一闪，周遭已经空无一人。  
从底楼大厅门廊射进来的光终于照在了Kara的脸上，她用力地睁开眼、睁大了眼睛。  
“L……”  
“Le……”  
“Lena……”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Captain C抬头仰望面前高耸的购物大厦。  
成百上千排列整齐的玻璃窗像是一面映照着蓝天的镜子，每扇窗都折射着这城市的繁荣之光。巨大的矩形框着无数等大的小小矩形，仿佛一个无限难度的巨大魔方。  
而那声他们赶到时的巨大响声，像是从空间和时间的某个交叉点上撕裂出一个豁口，魔方轰然颠覆旋转，人们被分组到不同的平面，割裂到平行的故事线之中。  
Captain C就像在孤单地念着旁白：DEO局长率先进去了，而她则被留下来等迟到的Agent Danvers。这种被拖累的憋屈感，在她百无聊赖地检查了配枪五遍之后上升到了极点。  
大厦侧旁的小巷里忽然冲出一声暴躁的引擎轰鸣，刹那间一辆喷漆花里胡哨的机车像愤怒的野马、呼啸着冲出来，引得人群轰然散开。  
立刻有人咋咋呼呼地跳了出来：“啊！该死的！那是我的车——！！！”  
Captain C的余光里，这个穿着朋克风皮夹克的毛糙小子在警戒线后暴跳如雷，在对着远处的NCPD大呼小叫无果之后，他开始对她开炮：“喂！你们这些穿着制服的，都是吃软饭的吗？有人在你们眼！皮！底！下！抢了我的摩托车！”  
“啧。”  
但是她还没来得及发作。  
更低沉的机车轰鸣从对街的巷口飞驰而出，颇有后现代风格的纯黑色加长摩托高昂着车头，嚣张又充满气势。摩胎声尖锐又刺耳，那全身包裹在黑色软甲里的骑士漂亮地从人群外围漂移而过，便向着偷车贼追击而去。  
那是Gardian。  
所以Olsen总裁还是到场了，无视了Supergirl粗鲁亦直白的警告。  
就像每个人都在努力诠释心目中英雄的意义，无论坚毅勇猛，抑或固执愚蠢——Captain C想忽视那个紧随黑色骑士驶离的黑色小卡车都难。  
她甚至开始怀疑Gardian能大行其道，是否因为DEO根本就在背后支持他，毕竟Agent Schott手头的所有技术支持都是由这个特殊部门提供。  
“Agent Schott.”对遵守规则充满执念的Captain C在这分钟的待机状态里，还是拨通了Winn Schott Jr.的通讯频道，她对通话口冷笑：“呐，区区一个偷车贼，不用动用两个人的。”  
她享受点破那书呆子的快感，因为会让她遗忘片刻：关于自己也曾是个不折不扣的NERD的事实。  
果然，“什、什、什么？！”磕磕巴巴起来，那头小卡车的车窗一定没有关上，Captain C可以通过耳麦听到驾驶座边呼呼的风声，还有Gardian那充满标志性的机车引擎声，而宅客慌乱的声音就混杂在着其中，他甚至有点气喘吁吁：“什么偷车贼？我和James在玩桌游，我们在DEO！”  
Captain C听罢，本来想翻个白眼。  
但这时：“你听到没有——！”被忽视了几分钟的偷车受害者在这当口又来找存在感了。  
Winn则是企图降低自己的嫌疑：“今天天气不错吧？风向朝海，阳光明媚，气温适宜，就算你穿三层防弹背心都不会出汗……”说不下去了，宅客一定听到对方呼吸的声音都不一样了，他小心翼翼地在那头又问了一句：“哈，你那儿还好吧？任务顺利……？”  
Captain C冷漠的神色藏在黑色的头盔护眼之后，她放开耳麦、低头看了一下手表：  
距离Agent Danvers和局长约定的时间，还剩下一分三十二秒。  
这个时长，差不多够她的耐心走到头。  
而这期间假如发生些挑战她耐心的事情，那么一切都将变得不可预料。比如……身后忽然传来警戒线被扯断的“撕拉——”一声，然后骂骂咧咧的声音靠近过来……  
“别以为你不搭理我就可以了……”Captain C的肩膀上粗鲁地搭来一只手，伴随着身后的人想要把她扳过来的充满侵略性的力道，“你到底听到了没有！”  
迎接他的是一只几乎要捅进他鼻孔里的枪口。  
“嘿！对民众温和一点——！”  
有人在背后大声制止她那作势要送对方一梭子的凶狠模样，Captain C偏了偏头，虽然金属枪管里的硝烟味道也足够起到作用，对方瞠目欲裂的巨大恐惧中映在那黑色的头盔护目镜上，“对、对不起！我嗑HIGH了！我的意思是……我喝醉了……不不，我什么事儿都没有！我的摩托车很好！对不起——！”  
结结巴巴的屁滚尿流。  
Captain C一定不承认这时头盔里的自己笑了——反正谁也看不到。  
而她等的人也终于姗姗来迟，NCPD专门为Agent Danvers解开警戒线，放行她的摩托车一路驶至Captain  
C面前，还有人在吹口哨：“哈~这才是我们NCPD的增援部队吗！”  
以及：“你看到Sawyer了吗？”  
Captain C目睹Alex Danvers在脱下摩托车头盔的时候，正朝天翻了一个白眼。  
哦，只有这个翻白眼的气势让她觉得她们还算有点同僚的共鸣感。  
“你看到Supergirl了么？”Alex随手把头盔挂在车上，“Winn告诉我……他们在DEO遇到了她，她……心情不太好……”  
“何止是不太好——”并不意味着对方脱下头盔了Captain C就要同样坦诚自己的表情，她只是闷闷地在头盔里回答：“我现在毫不怀疑氪星人也有生理期，虽然档案里没有提及……”  
“什么档案？”  
Captain C在心里啧了一声，她开始端起枪转身往大厦门洞中走去。  
“顺便说，Winn有心情告诉你Supergirl的动向，他有没有告诉你他和James Olsen的不给糖就捣蛋的作战计划吗？”  
“哈？！”  
哦，Agent Danvers的表情真是有够夸张的——哪怕Captain C原来只是想岔开话题，现在她觉得这个借口真是让她攒到了。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

风驰电掣的追逐场景并不仅仅是动作片的专利，Winn Schott Jr.十指抓着方向盘，他觉得自己的心脏都要从嗓子眼里蹦出来了。但是他还是咬着后槽牙努力口齿清晰地对通讯器喊：  
“Gardian！目标是一个成年女性和一个儿童，而且相较Livewire的数据来看，该目标放射频率比较低，不一定是她本人……”  
Winn觉得非常有必要开发一个章鱼博士同款的多用途机械触手，好让他胜任目前的状况：一边转动方向盘并按着喇叭躲避迎面的车辆，一边努力空出一只手去扯副驾驶座位上那人腿上的频率监控仪。  
“Mon……Shit！刚才那个波峰我没看见，把屏幕转给我好吗谢谢！”  
DEO的王牌宅客也是有脾气的，他恨不得把笔记本电脑拖到自己腿上，或者说、他恨不得把副驾驶座上那个人踹下去。  
“喂！别把路怒症发泄到我头上好吗？！”  
“我没有路怒症！”  
耳机里传来的咆哮让前方的Gardian下意识缩了缩脖子，但是James很清楚Winn暴躁的原因。  
刚才和Captain C的那通联络一定让他心里还瘆得慌，可怜他那个没什么心理素质的小书呆子——这辈子，Winn Schott Jr.的生命中有那么几个他忌惮得要死的女人，可是除了他亲妈之外，甚至她们中没有一个是他的女朋友。  
头盔里Gardian撇了撇嘴，在加速器冷却指示灯变成绿色之后，他旋转油门又一次提速，离对方再近了一分。他几乎可以看清那个女人的窈窕背影：头盔下漏出深褐色的长发，还有那个她怀里的孩子，被包裹在毯子中，只有纤细白嫩的手臂正环过她的腰，紧紧抓着她的夹克外套。  
Gardian抬手弹出了腕甲里的牵引线瞄准器，他对准了对方的后轮。  
“跟你这辆四轮儿大大影响了我的速度！Winn，你得给我开发一架飞机！就像Wonder Woman的一样！”  
“BANG！”火星四溅、牵引卡扣射偏……Gardian准星不佳，因为某人的聒噪。  
不知道这个外星人脑子里到底装了什么，此时此刻Mon-El立刻幸灾乐祸起来：“Olsen，你行不行啊？！”  
Winn的通话器好像被拽走，然后James最不想搭理的那个人的声音，充满挑衅地、无比清晰地出现在他耳朵里。  
“你给我坐回去！”身后那辆小卡车危险地打了半个弯，在Agent Schott持续性暴躁的制止中。  
“Winn，他上车的时候我就说过，就算他是外星人，他也只是个拖后腿的料。”  
James Olsen低沉的声音从通话器中公放出来，立刻让Daxamite炸开毛了，“拖后腿？”显然Mon-El的语言水平还有待加强，他大约只抓到了表面意思：“嘿！我只要两条腿就能跑得比你那辆破车还要快知道吗？！”  
“那辆破车是我设计的。”  
“那你跑啊为什么要坐Winn的车？”  
仿佛是Mr. Olsen和Mrs.Olsen一般，Winn气呼呼的补充和带着莎莎杂音的来自Gardian的反驳，同时充满默契地怼向了Mon-El。  
而那辆“破车”就像是为了证明似的，不再等加速器完全冷却，James Olsen又一次扭动手柄。摩托车再次提速，他以肉眼可见的速度缩短了距离，到最后和对方齐头并进。  
Gardian伸长手臂，在没有确认敌人之前，他下意识想要先把毯子里的孩子拖出来。  
“嘟嘟——嘟——”Winn仍旧焦躁的鸣笛，他心里好像有一阵紧凑的鼓点，在这时越来越逼近心理承受的极限。追车这种动作戏不太适合他，特别是当他不得不三心二意的时候。  
他的余光撇过GPS显示仪，他们在追逐过程中已经不知不觉地离开主干道，驶向通往中央码头的崎岖小径。  
上下颠簸，路况越来越差。  
Gardian每一次的靠近都让对方充满技巧地避开了，他小心地控制在不至于两车相撞的距离上，一时间也无可奈何。  
“喂！让我来！”Mon-El忍不住从小卡车副驾驶车窗探出上身，虽然在场心急火燎的并不只是他一个人。  
只可惜，他是最沉不住气的那个。  
在飞速行驶的车上解开安全带，他打开了副驾驶的车门。  
天空中的黄太阳光芒四射，有那么一小会儿，Daxamite觉得自己会飞。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
巨大的阴影从天而降。  
还好L-Corp的CEO平时没有疏于锻炼，花在健身白金年卡上的费用救了她一命。破碎的广告牌落在她原来站立的地方，砸落时的巨响伴随着簌簌的被子弹射成筛子的声音。  
她艰难地躲在掩体后面，听着周遭的世界像是陷入了第三次世界大战。Luthor总裁闭上眼平复心跳似的呼出一口气，她的手撑在一片狼藉的地上、掌心划破鲜血淋漓。  
最近的经历就像梦想成真，破镜重圆之后，相爱之人袒露秘密并接受彼此。  
所以如果现在发生的一切，是梦想照进现实的代价的话，Lena Luthor欣然接受——成为Superhero的亲密人士，那么生活变得跌宕起伏也是在所难免。  
眉尾丝丝刺痛，她从面前的落地橱窗中，看到距离眼角近在咫尺的地方慢慢渗出一道血线。  
然后子弹击中，龟裂在万分之一秒遍布了巨大的玻璃橱窗。  
“哗啦——”她伏倒在地，这时却没有人能护她身下。  
Kara……  
Superhero才刚离开她身边一分钟，死神的威胁就接踵而至。  
在枪林弹雨稍事休息的这片刻寂静里，Luthor总裁过渡满身疼痛，而敌人似乎也没有闲着。Lena忽然听到重物在地上拖曳的声响，它伴随着一阵轻快肆意的脚步声。  
对方好像在跳半吊子的华尔兹。  
“Lena~？”  
有人在掩体之外用扬起的尾音喊着她的名字，愉悦又戏谑，“Lena Luthor~ Miss Luthor~ Miss Lena~”  
变着法儿地念她的名字，不敢相信，那声音属于Livewire。  
所以说，氪星人竟然不敌。  
Lena忍不住颤抖地趴着掩体的边缘探出一点点头，然后她便再也忍不住了。  
像是看到了地狱——这辈子她最怕得见的场景：  
氪星人的长发凌乱地蒙了一脸，那美丽的金色也像是失去了生命力一般黯哑无光。她的一只脚被人倒拽着，尸体般任人拖曳。红色的斗篷垫着她的脑袋在地上莎莎响动，那耀目的红色连绵很远，让人不忍看清它已经同血迹混成一色。  
Lena Luthor心底最深的梦魇，或许就是曾经氪星人变为凡人不堪一击、甚至濒临死亡的模样。  
而这一切的罪魁祸首是——  
Lillian Luthor站在Livewire的身后，高挑的女人隐藏在阴影里，这让她手中闪烁着诡异绿光的氪石枪更加显眼，那枪口仿佛在燃烧着阴森鬼火，遥遥地指着氪星人。  
“作为一个Luthor，亲眼见证Super陨落，是一门必修课。”  
她的嘴角勾起诡异的弧度，像是弯刀，闪着冷光。  
“可惜这门课，Lena，你不及格。”  
说着，那原来指着super的枪口抬起，瞄准向了Luthor。  
那一刻，Lena感觉Kara的灵魂就像站在她双瞳的晶状体之后。她让她的视野一层一层地推进，她就像在用她的眼睛看这世界，耳边都仿佛迎合那超能力般的，响起推近时冲破音障似的颤动耳膜的震响。  
全景，残垣断壁中殷红如瀑，血腥用暴力美学装点得反派身姿挺拔，凡人傲然地将天神斩于马下。那每一片破碎的反光体同一时间仿佛反射出成千上万个回天乏术的自己，寒冷又耀眼的光景竟然有点像是她曾经在Lex的笔记中读到的，描述那座在北极冰层中的孤独堡垒的桥段。那里是氪星人唯剩的故土、也是氪星人吊唁亲人的坟墓。  
中景，电光像是演绎着凌迟处死时那优雅又凌厉的残忍，它是噬人荆棘的模样，鞭挞所有最后的苟延残喘。拽到绷直、崩到撕裂的鲜红披风就像氪星人那再也不堪重负的生命，最终向那份夙愿和执念妥协，super的夙愿和Luthor的执念。  
近景，她拼命地想要在被无限放大的毫秒中看清母亲脸上的表情，想从巨大的悲痛和错愕中奢求最后一点回旋的余地，想最后一次，让命运放过终究还是求而不得的可怜的自己。  
特写。  
特写里除了那绿幽幽的枪口，别无他物。  
眨了下眼，Lena好像眨了眨酸涩的眼，然后眼前被红色取代。  
视野里除了占满天地的红色，亦别无他物。  
那红色是氪星人故乡那颗美丽的恒星Rao；那红色是Kara眼瞳深处孕育的炙热视线，除了她迎战敌人之外，当她在她望着她的时候，也能看到它们兴奋地璀璨生光；那红色是她纤细又指节分明的手，拆开的甜甜圈礼盒上的柔软缎带，虽然Lena一度觉得这炽烈的正红很老套俗气……  
那红色，是血。  
……  
忽然，有人用力地摇撼她的肩膀，极其用力——Lena Luthor觉得顷刻间她的肩胛骨就像要被对方徒手拆除一样。  
“Miss Luthor！！请您清醒过来！！”  
低沉又掷地有声的声线。  
Lena Luthor用尽全力地吸了一口气，她的心肺就像重生于尘世，因未画上句号的生命而再次投入使用。  
她上气不接下气地剧烈咳嗽，全世界天旋地转。  
Kara？  
她看到了一双湛蓝又纯净的眼睛。  
啊……  
那红色是氪星人的披风。  
那红色、是superman的披风。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continue…


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3有自动的写在最前面真好/终于攒够了字数/本周剧的更新让人感慨/不再跟原剧螺旋前进强迫症都治好了呢/如果有SHI也拒绝吃SHI/理智的建议是可以养肥了之后从更衣室不可描述开始看这一整个段落/这个段落还有至少3-4个Chapter吧才能完成/因为这一段剧情的几个场景时间线平行且相互之间非常接近/但是理智之外我只想请大家用评论多轰炸一下/强力道谢

黑洞洞的走廊里，墙线上的莹绿色应急灯一直连绵到视线的尽头，长廊的走向就此一览无余。与此同时，所有沉默在黑暗中的不安因子就像那脚边悉悉索索的轻响，不知是真实还是幻觉，总让人觉得仿佛有百足之虫爬过脚背。  
Agent Danvers双手持枪，她枪口上方的暗红色激光瞄准线刚转过墙角，一只手就压到她的枪上。  
“这不是军部发放的武器，”Cpatain C站在她身后小声但清晰地说，她的套着皮手套的手掌扣在Alex那被改装过的枪上，声线笼罩在头盔里，波澜不惊也听不出喜怒，“虽然，激光瞄准器是DEO的配置……”  
Alex手中带有能量补充槽的外星武器闪烁着橙色的光，哪怕它没有扳机的设计，但是当她的虎口肌肉收紧时，枪管上的指示灯立刻一格一格变成了愈加明亮的红色、宛如它在吸收她的蓄力。  
那光在黑暗中倒映在Captain C的头盔面罩上，她沉默着，似乎在等待着Alex Danvers的反应。  
而Alex还全身紧张地在墙角后张望，她敷衍了事地“嗯”了一声，在确认黑暗中暂时没有敌人之后，她第二次抬起枪口准备推进——  
“啪。”  
Agent Danvers的外星小手枪撞上了Cpatian C挡在它之上的地球冲锋枪上。  
那声金属碰撞的脆响，在空荡荡的寂静走廊里掷地有声，Alex顿时好心疼——她索性站直了身体，全神贯注的警戒终究还是像个泄了气的皮球。  
DEO特工没好气地回头：“哈……天哪，你不是认真的吧？”  
“所有部门收缴的外星武器都归联邦政府所有，你应该上交。”  
Alex怔了怔，对方回答她的风平浪静的语气，让她甚至找不到生气的爆炸点，但是不甘心不屈不挠地推着反驳的话冲出喉咙，“嘿，这不是你说了算的吧？Henshaw局长是默许我的。”  
“Hank Henshaw是受雇于联邦政府的，他也应该遵守联邦法规……”  
“嘿，你对局长是有什么不满吗？”  
“我尊重DEO局长的权威，只是，他是外星人……”  
“那么，你对外星人有什么不满吗？！”  
Alex满脸的气鼓鼓，对方的反应却瑟缩在头盔之中。  
“……”  
半晌，那黑色的面罩之后才传出一声轻轻的叹息。  
“抱歉，我不应该在行动中和你争论这个，”Captain C的冲锋枪枪身上印着淡灰色的特战队标志，那标记晃过Alex的脸，她看着她默默地端起枪，率先走出转角。  
“以及，我对外星人没有什么意见。”  
“没有才怪。”  
Captain C往前走的步子停下了。  
“Agent Danvers……”  
“咔哒”一声，她解开了头盔的卡扣。黑暗中，像是她终于决定坦白些什么。  
但是即使她偏过头，除了那微光中的耳郭之外、神色也依旧潜藏在阴影中：“我理解你的政治倾向，你偏爱外星人没问题，但是如果这使你的言行有失偏颇……”  
“我没有偏爱外星人！”Alex打断她的话。  
“哦……”  
如果有声波监测，Captain C说话的音频在音调上一定永远是一根死板的直线，但是她一边说着、一边肩膀忽然小幅度地耸动了两下，让人怀疑这家伙竟然好像在笑，哪怕此情此景中她的语气里没有任何不屑——不是嘲笑。  
她只是原封不动地回敬她：“嗯，没有才怪。”  
Captain C的头盔之下还有一副热成像眼罩，深褐色的玻璃让她的目光闪烁不明，她转过身的时候，发现Alex Danvers的瞄准射线正射在自己胸口上。  
“哦抱歉。”Alex赶紧移开枪口，“我只是在警戒……”  
她不知道自己在慌什么。  
大概……她在心慌的是——  
“Alex Danvers，我知道你的妹妹是谁。”Captain C用那只重型的人类生产的枪口轻轻地碰了碰Agent Danvers那垂在手边的充满后现代设计的外星枪支的枪口，“所以我认为，对你来说……偏爱外星人并没有什么过错，毕竟那是你的家人……”  
Kara Danvers的秘密身份原本在DEO总部早就不再是个秘密，这一切大概要从L-Corp的总裁都能正大光明地出入DEO之后算起。  
但是对于眼前这个人Alex总是怀有莫名的敌意，所以那话让她背脊上的汗毛全部倒竖了起来。  
“Kara不是……”  
“你放心，我知道，但是并不代表联邦政府也知道。”  
外星手枪的蓄能槽开始填充愈加明亮的红色，然后那红得仿佛烧红的生铁一样的枪口忽然被握住——当然它并不是烫的，Captain C的手握在上面，她没有用力去压制，她只是好整以暇地握着。  
“Danvers，我不是你的敌人。”  
叹息在她们之间轮番上演。  
“C，你知道，氪星人不会在乎政府是不是知道。”  
“是啊，他们神力无边……”  
听起来Captain C似乎愿意给一个台阶下，当然那些顺着她意思的委婉说辞，都终结在Alex听到的下一句之前——  
“但是，Danvers，我知道你在乎。”  
……  
她的脸其实在她近在咫尺的地方，那副热成像眼罩覆盖在Captain C鼻尖以上的全部部分，它一直延伸到她的头顶，半弧形后壳联结着她头顶的盔内软甲层，玄黑的软甲深沉得好像没有温度。Captain C的脸就像藏在一个行侠仗义之人的面具下，某个光影瞬息间，她忽然让Alex想起了哥谭市那位超级英雄。  
并不是外星人或者拥有超能的人类，才可以成为超级英雄。  
Alex忽然扬起手，她罩在Captain C原本就藏得严严实实的上半张脸上。  
“你干嘛？！”  
啊呀，她竟然吓到她了。  
一贯沉静古板的Captain C被她莫名其妙的动作一时怔住，她飞快地往后仰开身子。  
Alex却毫不避讳地跟进，她偏过头用更加探究的目光盯着对方的下半张脸，“慢着……我只是想看看你是不是Batman。”  
“Batman？”想要从Captain C口中听到大跌眼镜的语气非常有难度，仿佛一切都是理所应当：“Batwoman之类的……我倒是认识，在哥谭的时候我和她曾经合作过，”所有飞到天外的跑偏提问她都稳稳当当地接下了，并且一本正经地展开对话：“面具和披风总是把他们神化，但是其实相处之下，会发现各自都有非常鲜明的人性特征……总之我和这群蝙蝠家的异人并没有任何相像之处。”  
“看来你认识的Superhero真是不少……”Alex努着嘴点了点头。  
“承让，在Maggie Sawyer面前我资历尚浅。”  
“你太谦虚了……”这种彼此奉承的你来我往像是刹不住车似的，直到Alex忽然意识到：“你说什么？Maggie?”  
Captain C却是准备点到为止了，话口一收：“Danvers，你太容易分神了，在行动中你轻易地就被我转移了注意力，”一边说着，她一边已经单手托起头盔扣进卡口，面罩的最外层就像是一扇对Agent Danvers关上的门，哪怕她本来想要眼疾手快地抓住门把手：  
“你刚才说Maggie什么？！”  
“不愧是Henshaw从夜店捡回来的特工。呵，Danvers，工作中带入个人感情是大忌。”  
——好极了，刚缓和的同事关系又回到了原点。  
Captain C非但公私分明，Alex甚至觉得她大概并没有所谓的私人感情——只见这家伙又开始一本正经地怼人了：  
“Maggie Sawyer是你的软肋，我与你只共事不到一周就可以发觉，那么你凭什么认为那些把你视为死敌而潜心研究你的人会不知道？”  
“哦！谢谢你为我担心！”  
“我只是看不惯DEO的行动队副队长这么菜鸟……”  
Alex还想怼回去，她没有意识到自己已经是一副叉着腰的模样了。风平浪静中的大楼环境让她快要忘了所有战斗之前的紧迫感。  
直到：“咔——”  
在她毫无准备之时，耳后冰冷、那里顶上一支坚硬的枪口。  
“她说的对，Alex你太没有专业素养了。”  
听到这声音——其实Agent Danvers反倒大松一口气。  
“J’onn……哦我是说！Henshaw局长……原来是你……”  
她的肩膀被身后的人扳过来，她才顺手拍开那瞄准点落在自己身上的Captain C的枪口，迎面：另一只冲锋枪便冲入眼帘。  
“你们在这里浪费太多时间了，任务不等人。”枪口晃过，持枪人阴沉的脸一半落在背光之中，Hank Henshaw身后队员们头盔上的射灯照在Alex眼睛上，让她下意识地挡住了眼睛。  
让她下意识地侧过身——然后发现刚才被她拍开的Captain C的枪口……还在原处。  
她警戒地指着她——不知道这个家伙又在发什么神经病了。  
“动作快一点，你们两个跟上来，电梯口我发现了Kara Danvers。Alex，你的妹妹你自己送下去，不要拖慢队伍，其他人跟我继续向上。”  
“什么？！Kara?!”  
那是一个足以让她忘掉所有顾忌的名字，不管之前她们发生了什么。  
因此Alex Danvers本来就要跟过去了，她顺着那些影影绰绰之中打亮的射灯，她能看到走道尽头那被照亮的半敞的电梯口，那个熟悉的身影正倒在地上。  
“天哪……”她捂住了嘴，但是她往前刚走了一步，防弹背心的背带忽然被拽住。  
“磨蹭什么？”  
Hank Henshaw不满地回头又瞪了她们一眼，“你们要告诉我，一个伤员需要两个人抬是吗？”  
背带被松开了，Alex身后的人让开一步，她走进了众多光束之中，“长官，我们确认过，大楼里的民众已经撤空了，我们已经完成了任务，为什么还要继续向上……”  
“你在质疑我的命令吗士兵？！”愤怒让Henshaw局长的鼻孔都张大了，他粗鲁地推开半挡在他们之间的Agent Danvers，他的枪口直接甩到了Captain C的胸口上，“National City的超级英雄还在楼顶奋战，支援她才是我们的使命！”  
Alex的心里咯噔地一下。  
是的，她的确在听他们之间的对话——哪怕在对话之前，第六感已经隐约察觉到了事端的征兆；但是她的目光至始至终依旧牢牢地盯着那光线尽头伏倒在地的Kara，视线里那头披散的金发，她身上那款Alex大学时代也穿过的风衣，还有手腕处露出的若隐若现袖口上，银白色的四叶草形袖钉反着光，那原本是她陪Kara挑选的送给James的礼物，可惜它在送出之前他们就分手了。  
是的，Alex Danvers对这一切都再熟悉不过了。  
“我带Kara下去找医疗团队，”她低下头避开了Henshaw的视线，抬手指了指Captain C，“我的确需要她的协助，正如你所说，敌人还在这栋楼里，我需要她在周围警戒。”  
Alex Danvers半低着头，直到她再也无处躲避，因为长官不声不响，他只是端着枪，一步落在她面前不得不对视的距离上。  
“Agent Danvers，你在隐瞒什么？”  
“哈……”有人笑了。  
有人不怕死地笑着接口：  
“Hank Henshaw，你在隐瞒什么？”  
并不是谁都愿意和你赌气似的你来我往，把一句“没有才怪”的鹦鹉学舌说得像是小孩子斗嘴——Alex Danvers恨不得把这句心理活动硬塞到Captain C的脑子里。  
但是来不及了，倒霉的总是她——  
她的肩膀忽然被狠狠地抓住，拇指掐在她的锁骨上，巨痛措手不及地逼她立刻挺直了脖子。  
于是四目相对，Alex对上了那双眼睛。  
Alex从那双眼睛后面看到了一个她在这副皮囊下从没见过的人。那不是她所熟悉的严肃又可爱的火星爸爸，那是一个眼里充满恶毒诡计和复活怒火的地球人。  
而左眼之中，有光由黑色瞳仁里跳脱而出，它由深至浅、由暗转亮。  
那是一道几乎可以匹敌氪星异能的宙蓝激光。  
千钧一发，Alex Danvers在钳制之中奋力举起她的外星小手枪，明亮的枪口顶在了对方的防弹背心中央。  
她抬手就是一枪，明红火花亮起的同时，骤然迸射的蓝色光线就像带着怪兽长鸣的那振聋发聩的音效，在黑暗中，那夺命的蓝光仿佛来自一个失去控制的炮台，在咆哮中愤怒又狂乱地扫过周遭。  
“不——KARA！！！！”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“不——！Kara！”  
蓝色——Kal-El冰蓝的眼睛里倒映着泪水横流的满脸恐慌的Lena Luthor，她就像刚渡过一重巨大劫难，此时即使唇齿打颤、浑身发抖，她也要喊着他堂姐的名字。  
“你！你快去救她！”  
“谁？”  
“Kara!”  
“为什么？”  
Lena脸上的不可理喻只维持了零点一秒，然后她甚至连理论都跳过了，这个向来思路清晰、沉着冷静的L-Corp总裁现在心急上火，“她、她在危险之中，我的意思是我母亲就要杀了她了！该死的你为什么不会自己看！！”  
“看什么？”Superman还是一副泰山崩于前而屹立不动的样子，“您的母亲Lillian Luthor在牢狱之中，至于Kara，这个问题不重要。请不用担心，她很好……”  
Lena忍不了了，她一把用力地推开了蹲在她面前的超级英雄。  
——哦，这个大个儿真是像一块巨石，难以想象他同身纤体软易推倒的Kara来自同一个星球、分享同一个姓氏。  
……  
Lena Luthor望着Superman身后的一片寂静，目瞪口呆。商场内所有的设施皆一如往常，仿佛刚才发生的一切都是幻觉。  
或许、真的是幻觉——然而如果那是幻觉，那么它是从什么时候开始……  
“我希望你知道，Miss Luthor，我并没有看到Lilian Luthor，这儿只有你一个人。我可以以我父亲的名义向你保证，这栋大楼里只有你这么一个Luthor。”  
“多谢提及。”Lena没好气的瞥了她一眼，终于那几乎要吞吃了她的惊惧退潮而去，空留下她满身的冷汗，“可是Kara，她在战斗，我的意思是她为了保护Jones，她……”  
Lena说不下去了，因为她看到Superman渐渐露出困惑的表情，这让她心里方才沉落的恐惧又悄悄升起。她在心里不断捂着脸想要后退逃避：  
哦别！求你别说——  
“Kara Danvers？”Superman眨了眨眼，他把视线望向高空，Lena不知道他在看什么，他沉默了好一会儿才接着说：“我以为她是CATCO的特约记者，上班族这时候应该在上班不是吗……”  
“行了！”Lena打断了他的话，“你别给她打掩护了！我知道她是谁！”  
“我不明白你的意思……”  
Superman那双蓝眼睛疑惑地眨巴时，同Supergirl的无辜脸根本就是一个模子里刻出来的！  
Lena吸了一口气：“好吧！你别告诉我……你刚才看到Kara现在坐在办公室里上班……”  
其实称不上绝望，但是如果之前发生的一切也是幻觉，这的确可以让Lena Luthor一蹶不振好一阵子。  
“看到……？不至于，我没有往CATCO看……”  
Superman这样的回答并没有让她松一口气，但是他似乎不愿意纠缠这个话题了，“Miss Luthor，我此番前来是希望您跟我走一趟，我有一些私事需要和您私下谈谈。”  
“我和你？Luthor和Super的私事？”  
“不论姓氏。我知道，您和您的哥哥不一样。”  
Lena扶着她当做是掩体的那个其实完好无损的柜台，她慢慢站起来，原本以为鲜血淋漓的手心此时全是冷汗，但其实也毫发无伤。  
幻觉、那该死的幻觉！  
“我觉得我需要先去找Kara当面确认一下比较好……”她迟疑地盯着地面，想找出任何一点点Kara Danvers之前真的同她一起带着Jones购物的证明。  
但是没有，什么都没有，竟然，什、么、都、没、有。  
“Miss Luthor，事关重大，甚至说……这件事关乎地球上各个生命之间的平衡……关乎星际伦理……关乎……您自己的人身安全……”  
Kal-El发现她没有在听。  
Lena Luthor只是低头望着那双手，她俯视的双目中有暗光闪动，她凝视着那双她以为曾触摸过氪星人胴体的手。  
半晌，她难过地捂住了眼睛：“我想这栋楼里发生了犯罪并不是幻觉，你作为Superhero，还是去真正需要你的地方吧。”她让过氪星人那高大的身躯，慢慢地向前走，但是她其实并不知道自己到底要走向哪里。  
“Metropolis才是我的主场，Supergirl不会喜欢我抢了她的工作的。”氪星人说着竟然腼腆地笑了笑，“我是真的需要您和我一起去一个地方，”他望着那个背影，仿佛那是一个摇摇晃晃的迷失的灵魂。  
“Miss Luthor请您留步……”如果再不能抓住她的兴趣，他想只有祭出某个杀手锏了：  
“这件事，关乎你和我的堂姐Supergirl。”  
啊，她站住脚了。  
“Supergirl？”  
“昨晚……孤独堡垒……最高限制的资料库被强行读取了，为此守卫机器人受到了惨烈攻击……我有理由相信……那是Supergirl干的。”  
“她攻击了守卫？”听起来Super的家事似乎需要Luthor参与进来，某种程度上这的确转移了Lena的注意力，让她有点受宠若惊，“我的意思是，”她眯起了眼：“独孤堡垒是你们氪星人的领地吧？她为什么……”  
Superman在她说着这话的时候，他忽然抬起手制止了她。氪星人昂起头像是在听着什么，探听着风里的声音。  
“长话短说，我需要您和我一起去一次孤独堡垒做少许测试，来确定我担心的事情还没有发生……”他开始有点着急，Kal-El抓住了面前这个Luthor的肩膀，“我也完全有理由相信，她去搜寻这些被限制的资料，都是因为你！”  
“嘿！你这就有一点……”Lena蹙起眉，她略有些反感地看着那双抓在她肩上的手，“不是说无关姓氏吗？我昨晚的确同她见过面，但是我没有指使她做任何……”  
“我不是那个意思！”  
她不明白他为什么忽然着急起来，就像他不明白为什么这个Luthor竟然在这时候如此误会，天知道关于Kara Zor-El查看的那些资料，最终的结果无论好坏都将由眼前这个后知后觉的Lena Luthor来承担。  
——这个脆弱的人类。  
Kal还想保持绅士风度地游说她，可是他怕他来不及了。  
啊……已经来不及了。  
他听到了她的声音——她在飞翔时、那来自氪星的特殊材料制成的披风割裂空气的响声。  
然后，他那位堂姐的声音在他背后响起：  
“嘿！Kal！我想我是没跟你说过吗？我不但不喜欢有人抢我的工作……还有……我不喜欢有人想抢我的女朋友！！！”  
话音刚落，Kal-El猛然向前一挫，他痛苦地弯下了膝盖。他艰难地看着面前的Lena Luthor无视他的痛苦，她只是望着他背后的上空。  
她的嘴角不自觉地微笑起来，那双眼里，不可遏制地散出发明亮的光。  
忽然有一瞬间，Kal-El觉得不论她们之间发生了什么，因缘也好、孽缘也罢，终究成就的是她们之间的因果，或许与他人无关。  
当然，除了——他的堂姐竟然为此用热视线径直攻击他心脏的位置，那股狠劲他前所未见。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continue…


	15. Chapter 15

“飒！飒——”  
接连不断的亮蓝色光束在昏暗的环境中眼花缭乱地激射，Agent Danvers飞快地矮身躲过一击。在她面前，刚要举枪反击的Captain C被当胸射中，那股蓝色像是带起了一波奔走的电流，软甲内嵌的能量护盾在令人头皮发麻的“噼里啪啦”声中被打散。她被轰飞出很远，巨响声中人类的肉体被狠狠地拍在了墙上。  
“咳咳咳……”  
落在墙根阴影中的人发出剧烈的咳嗽声，她艰难甩丢出来的头盔正砸在离Agent Danvers面前不远的地方，那头盔侧面特战队标记上沾着的血迹深深地刺进Alex的眼睛里。  
Alex猫着腰飞快地藏到掩体之后，“Winn!支援！我需要——”  
她还没来得及对着耳麦说完，忽然她感觉到耳郭一热——通讯装置只剩下指尖掐着的通话器，激光穿透掩体擦过她耳廓上的软骨，再逼近一公分她的脑袋可能已经被射了个对穿。耳骨上的伤口灼烧，疼痛剧烈却没机会流出一滴血。  
她飞快地伏倒在地。  
沉落在地面上的烟尘纷纷扑向她的脸，那句“该死”她都不敢说出口，就像生怕被敌人听到。  
“嗤——”天花板上的消防洒水装置在战斗产生的烟雾火花中激活，四处喷射的水花逐渐沉降下空气中散发着硝烟与死亡味道的迷雾。有人穿过烟雾向她走来，一步又一步，Alex仿佛能感觉到重靴踩在地面上的震动，但是她唯一隐约可见的只有那一点若隐若现的恐怖蓝色。  
“Super……Supergirl……”  
Captain C在Agent Danvers身前大概三米远的地方，她断断续续地说着什么、未完的苟延残喘终结在她的背甲被踩住的细碎声音里。  
然后：“飒——”  
那背后的能量护盾被打散的时候，每一颗银白色的碎小光点弥散开，像是冥河的死亡烟雾中一个逐渐消逝的灵魂。  
Alex闭了闭眼，她狠狠地咬着下唇，仿佛那块肉并不是她自己的。直到两秒过后，她吸进一口气，重新小心翼翼地朝着Capatian C的方向探出头——蓝光依旧、那个巨大影子逐渐离开了躺在地上宛如尸体一动不动的人，他继续在向她走来。外星小手枪在刚才交火的时候遗落在离她不远的地方，闪烁着暗光的能量槽让Alex能看到它的具体位置，它在Hank Henshaw走向她的必经之路上。  
“Supergirl？她是你们最后的王牌吗？”明明是那么熟悉的声音，可是当那声音代表的不再是火星爸爸时，Alex只觉得吐出的每一个字都在她背上激起更多的鸡皮疙瘩，Hank Henshaw沙哑又低沉地狞笑着，“别急，等我解决了你们，我亲自去解决她。”他嚣张地如是夸口。  
或许，Supergirl的真实身份是Kara Danvers，这才是Alex她们手头最后的王牌。  
Alex重新缩回头，这次她悄无声息地挪到掩体的另一边，她能从这一侧看到躺在远处的Kara，虽然有几个敌人挡在路上，但对于Hank Henshaw的攻击力来说，那些于Alex而言不过是杂碎。  
她只是要等一个契机，或者说，是一个奇迹。  
而这个奇迹是：  
“咳……咳咳！哦……他妈的……”  
她第一次听到那个家伙爆粗口，但是没有觉得丝毫的唐突，她甚至要为她拍手叫好了。  
Captain C才一开口，果然那Agent Danvers的催命符般的脚步声停下了。  
她艰难地接着说：“肋骨好像都断了，妈的……害得我差点一口气喘不上来……”她还在自言自语，缓慢的拖曳声响起，好像她挣扎着想要爬起来。  
[你这个九条命的猫……] Alex叹出一口气，她刚想探头看——  
突然，她听到一阵熟悉的轻微声响，那是：  
滴，滴滴，滴滴滴滴滴滴……  
……  
哦该死的！DEO特制手榴弹的引爆提示音Alex再熟悉不过。  
C这个真人不露相的疯子！  
Alex再没机会当面与她你来我往地互相埋汰了——当她意识到这一点的时候，她的身体已经条件反射地策划好了所有的行动路线，双脚并不经由大脑控制，她翻身飞快地跳出掩体，穷尽毕生最快的速度，她向Kara冲去。  
Alex Danvers的目光和那个蓝森森的眼睛有那么一秒的对视、更确切地说，是激光之眼隔壁那个人类的肉眼，Hank Henshaw的愤怒让他的一瞥也杀气重重。但是，显然他意识到了这个特战队疯子想要同归于尽的计划，他顾不上Alex了，“去死——！！！”他飞快地朝地上的人疾奔了两步，然后用力地扬起脚——仿佛大力射门的姿势。  
那是Alex可以看到的最后画面。  
然后她把一切都撇在了身后。横飞的子弹，躲过的、或是没躲过的；爆炸的气浪，炸裂到耳鸣、炽热得灼心，热力就像要烧穿她背后防弹衣里的护盾，DEO黑科技勉强抵挡着爆炸的冲击力，但它还是把她用力向前推去，直到最后当她扑到Kara身上时，火焰组成的巨浪掀过她的耳后，全世界都成了一片炽烈的明红色。  
“Kara……”  
伏在双目紧闭的氪星人的肩膀上，Alex的额头抵在Kara肩窝里，她的灵魂就像被震荡出脆弱的肉体，那几秒在耳鸣的寂静之中，她仿佛能听到Kara的声带震动，有声音从她喉咙的皮下穿过相贴的肌肤——那唯一的声音，一路传到Alex的脑海深处。  
她听到她像是在梦呓。  
Kara Danvers在呼唤一个名字：  
“Le……”  
“Lena……”  
“飒——”  
两道骤亮的蓝色激光射进头顶天花板上蔓延奔涌的火焰中，它轰开了这片炽热的炼狱。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
看起来，总一场战斗会在氪星人之间打响。  
只是为此Luthor在大众口中可能又多了一个骂名，关于如今这场在Superman和Supergirl之间的战斗，明天的头条文章肯定会把事件始末怪到她头上——Lena Luthor。  
当然，除非这头条是Kara Danvers写的。  
“Supergirl，你冷静下来。”  
Kal在看到堂姐出现的一刹那，他下意识地站起身要把Lena Luthor挡在身后，但是紧接着他的裆部被踹了一脚，虽然并不觉得疼，但这还是让他愣了愣。  
“啊……腿骨要断了……”身后的罪魁祸首倒抽了一口气。  
Superman转过身，他望着痛苦地蹲下身揉动小腿的L-Corp总裁，这真是个能文能武的女人。他叹了一口气，不知道该怎么在这两个女人之间摆正自己的位置。  
“Miss Luthor，你要相信我……我……”  
“飒——”  
他转过头的当口，他那亲爱的堂姐又瞅准时机朝他的脑门轰去一记激光眼。他被轰得大力扭过头去，“天哪你真是不可理……”话还没说完，紧接着的刮过他面前的一阵风，那就像实实在在地扇了他一个耳光。  
——而他只来得及揪住她披风的小小一角。  
“呃啊——”  
没能带人飞走的Supergirl被狠狠地拖倒在地上，怀里的人类惊惧不已，发生在电光石火间的变化让Lena来不及反应，蓝色的制服上红色的巨大“S”贴在她的额头上，Supergirl紧紧地把她护在双臂之间，毫不掩饰的保护姿势，即使在她被拽落的时候还是心甘情愿地把自己垫在了下面。Lena只能听到当她们被拽回地面时，氪星人沉重的呼痛，那声音近在咫尺。  
天哪他伤到她了。  
也的确，他可以伤到她。  
粗鲁地掀开红色披风，Superman的太阳穴上有一个焦黑的印子，那是Supergirl留下的勋章。  
Kal El黑着脸，他刚蹲下身凑过去，迎面而来的就是Kara Zor-El红色靴子的脚底板，“混蛋——！”她飞快地朝他的门面蹬过来：  
“我真要好好教教你！打架的时候！男孩子不应该揪女孩子的小辫子！”  
“如果不是你去强行突破档案封禁！我并不愿意和你打架！”  
Kal有一种缺失的童年中、堂姐弟之间打打闹闹的经历被找回的错觉，不过这并不是他想要的，他左手接住那只野蛮乱蹬的脚，右手想要探进她怀里把那个Luthor拽出来。  
——哦，真是瞎了氪星人的钛合金狗眼。  
Lena Luthor正紧紧地抱着他堂姐的腰，甩来的一记眼刀明明白白地表示：离我们远点！  
好一口狗粮。Kal开始意识到聚会的时候，自己和Lois是不是在Kara面前太肆无忌惮了，因为这看起来有点像是现世报。  
踹脚没用，Supergirl皱起眉一梗脖子，两道蓝色的激光再次从她眼睛里激射而出。  
这一次Superman好好地接下了。  
相连的激光光束在他们彼此之间，交锋点上火花迸烁，两双仿佛嵌入烧红烙铁的眼睛互相瞪着对方，Kal的风度被怒火快要烧没了，但是好歹他们之间终于可以有一时半刻的僵持，“Supergirl，”顾忌着那个Luthor他终究没有吐出她的名字，“你昨天不应该去碰触那些禁忌的资料。”他想要有话好好说。  
但是或许这样反而在他们之间产生了更大的隔阂，Supergirl几乎要丧失理智了，““我应该怎么样，轮不到你来说！别忘了我是你的堂姐！”她用力地揽着怀里的人，就像是某种疯狂地占有欲，她几乎咆哮起来：“在幻影区沉睡的那些年并不能改变这个事实！我最讨厌你这张倚老卖老的嘴脸！”  
这句话真是伤人，Kal在心里有零点一秒的委屈。  
“但是，起码你要尊重星际伦理标准。”  
“那是谁定的？！”  
“Ka……”几乎就要脱口而出了，亲人的名字像是妥协的第一步，Kal El的语气听起来词穷又无可奈何，“你至少……要尊重那些把这资料设置为禁忌的人们……”  
“那又是谁？！”两道蓝色激光的交锋点正在向Superman偏移，在他越来越软弱，对方却更加气势汹汹的时候。  
直到——  
“Zor-El……”他喊着她的姓氏，像是想要呼唤她回忆起什么，“设置那些禁忌权限的，是El家族的人，是我的父母，和你的父母……”  
说完最后一个字，他垂下了眼。  
激光灼烧空气的声音也戛然而止，从他眼中。  
所幸、也从她眼中。  
“Kal，我要带她走，从现在开始离我们远一点。”Supergirl的声音听起来平静下来了，但是她似乎变得更加冷漠了，用力挣开脚腕上的钳制，她扶着怀里的人类站起来。  
“别担心，Lena……你的腿骨没事……我看到了……”说话的间隙中，她依旧把轻声细气留给那个专属。她用侧脸紧紧地贴着那个人类的额头，用力地闭了闭眼，仿佛她差点失去了她，“我不会放过任何想要伤害你的人……”说完，她慢慢地凝起眼神望向他。  
然后，便把无情和残忍对着她的血亲当头浇下，当她俯视着那个垂着肩膀低着头半跪在她面前的Kal El，仿佛她已经忘了曾经自己多么怜爱地看着那个襁褓中的小不点儿。  
“氪星已经没有了，家族也没有了，何必旧事重提，”她眯了眯眼，一脸满不在乎，“我来到这世界的时候……在这个陌生的星球上，你就这么把我丢给人类……哈，除了血统，我们并没有什么纽带剩下，Kal El。”  
Superman抬起头，那双冰蓝色的眼睛不可置信地望着Supergirl。  
“我记得你说过，家人就是家人……这永远不会变……”  
“Lena是我的家人。”Supergirl掐断了他的后话。  
Kal空张了张嘴，他忽然发现所有的反驳都说不出口了。面前的Kara Zor-El就像是——他其实从来没有认识过她：她居高临下，让他眼睁睁看着她把信念撕碎，然后丢在他的脚边。  
沉默在他们之间维持了几秒，Supergirl就像在确认打击效果，她要彻底甩掉那个真的能追得上她的尾巴，“我想，这次你彻底明白我的意思了。”她以为事情已经就此了结。  
但是当她揽着Lena转身要走，却发现怀里的人纹丝不动。  
Super疑惑地望着Luthor的侧脸，“你怎么了？”  
Luthor却并不回头，她只是直直地望着身材魁梧的超级英雄却被打击得一身颓败，“你、怎么了？”反问道，她终于转过头去看她。  
Lena没有意识到，什么时候开始，自己哭了起来。  
她自恃有着Luthor式的倔强和不屈。比如一次又一次当别人把哥哥的骂名压到她身上时，她可以雷打不动地锁住所有的眼泪在泪腺分泌的最后一道关卡前。  
但是这时，她回头时分有一滴晶莹的泪水甩落下来。  
——氪星人的视力，几乎可以捕捉到那水滴坠落的慢动作。  
“Kara，你怎么了——？你为什么这么对他……”她望着她。  
Supergirl垂下眼，“我想你应该记得我曾告诉过你，你可以叫我Zor-El……”她的目光落在自己那将要握住人类双臂的手上。  
氪星人的这双手，只要稍微一用力，就可以捏碎地球人的臂骨。  
她的心里有一头蠢蠢欲动的可怕的怪兽。  
而此时，Superman轻轻地一句话，就像是让那怪兽面前的笼门终于被撞碎了。  
他说：“我知道，选择让Lena Luthor成为家人是你的自由，但是……我可以赶在你伤害她之前阻止你……”  
诡谲又蛮横的欲念，就像她太阳穴的皮下血管里蠕动着的红色能量，它们终究破笼而出、在她的血脉中横冲直撞。  
而他还在接着说：“Supergirl，我知道你要让她成为家人的方式……但那是行不通的，你会害死她的。”  
如此毫无回转余地的决绝口吻。  
……  
“嗡——”  
从人类的视角来说，那原本站在Lena Luthor身边的两个红蓝的身影忽然都不见了。  
“Kara……？”Lena颤抖的声线刚在空无一人的周遭中喊出氪星人的名字，紧接的便是接连几重地板被撞破的声音，它们几乎毫无间隔地连在一起，从地面上那个巨大的裂洞中传来，从很远的地方传来。当她颤颤巍巍地走近洞口想要探头张望的时候，打斗的巨响又从另一个方向传来。  
然后她听到她完全失去理智的咆哮：  
“你再说一遍试试？！”  
“你再说我会害死她试试？！”  
“我灭了你——！！！！”  
交织的红蓝双影从底层直冲破大厦顶层的玻璃，楼层之间的承重岌岌可危，但是Lena Luthor一时间晃了神，她仰着头望着那激斗的场面、绚烂又象征着死亡的激光火花。忽然间，她明白自己看到了什么。  
神祗之间的纷争，从天堂杀到地狱，从黄泉战到九天。  
蓝色激光追踪着她的目标，毫无顾忌地破坏一切它扫射到的事物——Lena忽然明白了氪星人的神力让他们能对这个世界做到什么程度伤害。  
她看到了Kara能为了她做出什么事。  
“Kara——不！不要！！Kara——！！！”  
她失声喊了出来，她喊得声嘶力竭。  
孤零零的人类身在这栋倾斜欲倒的摩天大楼里仰望苍穹，而从神战的高度俯视苍生，她只是十亿多细小众生中毫无差别的一个。  
她一直喊到脱力地弯下腰去，“KARA——”她抓着自己膝关节的双手都在颤抖。  
“Ka——ra——”  
“Kara……”  
直到不知不觉中，那些轰然巨响忽然渐渐消失了，就像Super终究远离，在仿佛过了一个世纪之久后。  
Luthor却逃避不开那重罪责，她紧紧地咬着唇望着这栋满目疮痍的大楼。  
“天哪……我干了什么……我让她干了什么……”  
“Lena?”  
忽然有人在身后喊她的名字。  
有一刻，Lena Luthor怀疑自己还在幻觉中，那永无止境的噩梦似的幻觉中。  
但是那带着担忧和惊恐的声音就这么扑到了近前，紧接着：“天哪你怎么了？！我离开的时候发生了什么？！”那个人的体温一下子包裹住了自己。  
彼此之间严丝合缝，再也没有不安存在的空间。  
“Kara?”  
“嗯？”  
“Kara Danvers？”  
“是的我在这里，Lena，”氪星人的呼吸声卡顿成了伤心透顶的断断续续“天哪……你是不是受伤了，你的小腿肿了！我现在就送你去医院！Alex会搞定一切的，所以我们现在离开这里。”  
肿了吗？  
——氪星人也有看走眼的时候，想到这个的时候，Lena Luthor忽然差点笑了出来。  
真的她只再差一点点。就像以为幻觉虽然折磨她良久，但是她终将从那之中走出来。  
但是一个声音，仿佛是那个梦境和现实的黝黑裂缝中伸出的阴森鬼手，它扼住了希望的喉咙。  
“Supergirl，你杀不死我，我也杀不死你，而我知道……你总会回到Lena Luthor身边，”Superman的声音在她们头顶响起。  
Kal El的巨大披风无风而动，他阴沉的脸色衬托得他颧骨和眼窝上的瘀伤更加明显。  
“天哪Kal……”Kara抬起头的时候，她惊讶地捂住了嘴，“你怎么被打得……”  
Kara Danvers没机会说完了，甚至，她都没来得及握紧那双她刚抓住的掌心冰凉的手。  
Superman的速度让他冲向她时就像一块砸来的千钧巨石，在即将贴身之前、他埋下肩膀一把扣住了Kara的腰，Kal粗壮的胳膊箍在了她的腰间。  
“我不会……让你犯下那种错误！”他咬牙切齿，“你和那些罪犯并不一样！我能做的只是让你明白过来！而如果我不得不采取揍你一顿的方式的话……我会的……”  
Kara用力地推搡她那个好像豁出一切的堂弟，“不！我喘不过气了！放开我——！”  
“依我看，要犯下错误的人是你，Superman。”  
——忽然间，第四个人的声音从角落里传来。  
氪星人和天敌之间有某种微妙的联系。与此同时，挣扎乱蹬的Kara和闷着头一脸固执的Kal都停止了动作，他们忽然屏住一口气抬起了头。  
伴随那句话的是子弹上膛的轻响，那子弹散发着幽绿的光，从枪膛里隐隐里透出来。  
Lena就像看到了幻觉成真，但是那个拿着氪石枪的人不是Lilian Luthor。  
J’onn J’ozz双手持枪，他慢慢地从阴影中走出来，准星锁定着那穿着红蓝制服的超级英雄，“你放开她。”他晃了晃枪头，示意着对方松手，“抱歉我最终还是决定保留了一点氪星石，不过，你刚证明了我这个举措是对的，Superman。”  
“我证明了什么？”除了被莫名冤枉之外，被欺骗的愤怒也让Superman的脸色看起来更加不善，“看来，我们之间要百分之百的信任很难啊，Green Martain……”  
“你如果有朝一日要开始伤害别人，我们之间就没有信任可言——”  
J’onn J’ozz反驳的话还没说完。  
一记橙红色的光弹猛然击中他的后脑勺，甚至不知道它从何而来，所有人惊愕当场。就连有着超级听力和视力的氪星人也对这变数措手不及，而当事人的J’onn J’ozz更想不到是谁下的黑手，他只是忽然瞪大了眼睛，然后白眼一翻、面朝下直挺挺地倒了下去。  
“该死的……好极了，现在谁也别想伤害谁了！别！想！！混蛋——！”  
骂骂咧咧着，Alex Danvers一瘸一拐地从远处的掩体后面走出来，她皱着眉头蹭了蹭鼻头，把人中上的鼻血揩去，然后耸着肩膀算作打招呼，“啊，看到Superman也挂彩真是少见……这家伙不好打发吧？”她用枪口指了指倒在地上不省人事的人。  
“都还好吗？呀，Luthor总裁也在这里……”  
她那种大战告捷的笃定就这么在一干人等的沉默中一直持续到：她看到倒在地上的人忽然周身红光闪烁，然后火星人露出了绿色皮肤的原形。  
DEO特工惊惧地捂住了嘴。  
“……不……不不不！我干了什么……？！”  
她无意识地抖着摊开的手，阵脚大乱地在一众人身上看过去，甚至包括平凡人类的Lena Luthor。  
“做、做点什么！嘿我是说你！Superman！”  
“射了他的人是你。”Kal El暂时还没能处理好自己的情绪波动，氪星人松开手，他细细地端详了一会儿半张着嘴、一脸对现状完全接受不来的堂姐，末了：“Alex Danvers，我暂时帮不了你。”  
“Kara?!”  
“你射了他！用那个外星武器射了他！天哪！它是能够伤到他的！”Kara这才如梦初醒，“你还射了他的头！Alex！”  
“我知道！”  
终于明白这时候，尽管全宇宙仅剩的两个氪星人都在她面前了，但是他们完全不能帮上忙，Alex Danvers心急火燎地蹲下身扑到火星爸爸的身边，她不敢去看他那个惨样，只是五指颤抖地摸出手机，那个她幸存的通话装置。  
她拨通了Maggie Sawyer的电话。  
“快接！快接啊Maggie！NCPD的医疗救援现在离这里最近了。”  
快接啊！她听着电话里的等待提示音快要哭出来了。  
“Maggie求求你快接起来……我只能指望你了……”  
——哦，谢天谢地，她刚哭丧着说完，那头电话就被接起。  
“Maggie！你听我说……”  
“Alex?”  
但是通话的那头，却传来一个中年男子的声音。  
那声音喊着她的名字，那发音和语调都熟悉得却让她不敢相信。  
直到站在侧旁的Superman忽然想到了什么，他斟酌了一下词汇，也斟酌了一下Alex Danvers的表情。  
他知道她心中有答案，而他不过是在场的知情人中把答案说出来的那个。  
“那是……Jeremiah吗？”  
“咔擦。”  
他话音刚落，电话那头已经被挂断。  
听着那无望的忙音，Alex的手垂下了，她目视着前方，仿佛一心回避着一切，而不敢去看那个红色挂断符号，和那之上、Maggie那笑出两个梨涡的通讯录头像。  
这世界终于把她打败。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continue…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 集不齐五千字不发/不发没成就感就没动力/没动力就写不出/写不出就永远集不齐五千字/恶性循环/需要一点Supercorp的刺激/明天就有更新了/哦不对土澳快两点是今天有更新/不知道什么时候开始写得这么婆婆妈妈/今天愤怒地把最繁琐的场景处理完了/终于啃完这块骨头/有待捉虫和修改/但是终于可以过度到下一个阶段了/但愿五月份效率高一点


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和原剧螺旋前进是一种强迫症/但是自从原剧喂SHI没这么狠之后螺旋前进就不太难了/松了一口气/今天的剧集更新很棒/码一波/让Lena和Daxamite繁衍后代强烈拒绝/后代梗原本可以超前官方但是活活被蹉跎掉QWQ/接下来要努力更新/上次也是这么说的/总之下一更Kara x Lena/螺旋前进所以预告接下来有Jack/没错就是那个Jack/我喜欢修罗场/不要让我写打斗和特效场景我什么都喜欢/哭出来。

“Alex?”  
胡子拉扎的脸贴在手机的通话口上，他只是垂着眼听了片刻：没有接着说、也没有听到对方的回应，末了终究还是把电话挂断了。  
而此时，不远处的James Olsen正艰难地想要站起来。  
“咳咳咳！”半分钟前，一拳正中胸口的他被打飞出去，直到现在还是呼吸不畅，透过Guardian的头盔视窗他望着那个身披斗篷、垂肩伫立的男人冷漠着脸，眼神中毫无波澜。但是：“我知道你，”James换了口气接着说：“我在Kara皮夹子里的全家福上看到过你。”  
那只拿着手机的手方才垂下，腕关节处传来金属摩擦的“嘎啦嘎啦”、应和着“咔擦”一声脆响，他已经捏碎了手机。  
他向他撇了一眼，然后冷眼略过周遭，像是所有发生的一切都与他无关。  
罪魁祸首对这惨烈的车祸现场毫不在意：黑色的小卡车前轮下碾压着已经几乎断成两节的机车，而刚才驾驶机车的人在惯性之下飞脱出去，她在地上翻滚了好几圈，目前面朝下纹丝不动。那个无辜的孩子被从她怀里拽出来，此时扛在敌人的肩上倒是也不吵不闹，只是闷着脸，乖巧得不像话。  
千钧一发之际跳出车厢的Mon-El不知是幸运还是不幸，拜他的超能所赐、他摔落在更远的地方——直接摔进了码头的船坞里，大概是落了水——这时他正从船坞被他撞穿的人形洞口里正湿漉漉地手脚并用地爬出来。  
这个Daxamite看起来并无大碍，至少他还有力气骂骂咧咧。  
James不动声色地朝小卡车挪移过去，他一边观察着对手的神色，一边想要探查Winn的现状，卡车的车厢部分在急刹车和冲撞之下压迫车头，车窗纷纷崩裂，此时副驾驶车门半敞着，他依稀可以看到驾驶座上安全气囊已经弹出。  
“Winn!” James小声地喊着宅客的名字，他已经离他很近了、但是他也离敌人更近了。那时斗篷之下魁梧的男人当空跃下飞起重拳，他像是笼罩着众人的一个巨大阴影、如今依旧——Gardian丝毫不敢看轻这个对手的战斗力。  
而这个沉默的对手也并不是没有察觉到Olsen总裁并不专业的走位，他只是忽然开口，声线沙哑：  
“那张全家福还在Kara的皮夹子里吗？”   
一边说着，就像朋友之间的闲聊一样，他无所顾忌地背对他竟然渐渐走远，他慢慢地走向躺在地上的女人，到了近前他拎着她的后领，轻而易举地把她的上身抬起来了，然后、就像刚才听到铃声取出那只手机一样，他现在又动作斯文地把它塞回了她皮夹克的胸袋里，哪怕它已经被捏得几乎四分五裂。  
“那么Alex呢……？那照片她也有一张的，还在皮夹里吗？”  
James紧紧地盯着他的背影，他没有意识到自己已经屏住了呼吸，某个想法冲进他的脑海，而他几乎要控制不住脱口而出。  
“你是……！”  
“啊……”忽然有一个微弱的呻吟从车厢里传出来，像是一个带着歪歪扭扭尾巴的对话框，钻进气氛紧张的画面里，James Olsen顿时就像从恍惚中醒来。  
Winn是James的保命符——这件事在很久以后总是让Gardian后怕，如果他这时说出那个名字，哪怕真相心知肚明，他却大概要成为承担提早揭露的后果的那个人，毕竟对方就像一个最不可控的定时炸弹，装了这颗炸弹的人并不见得留下了安全回路。  
“我知道你是谁，Gardian。”对方半蹲着，他向上耸了耸肩膀，就好像肩上的不是个孩子而是麻袋。他依旧拎着那个女人，此时凑近摩托车头盔，他好像在透过亚光层打量里面的脸。  
虽然，他看起来早就知道那个人是谁了——她像是他的接头人，只是她似乎已经丧失知觉的现状让他有点所料未及。他又看了一会儿，才看似无可奈何地摇了摇头。  
然后他接着说，娓娓道来的解释口吻，同他刚才的暴戾又判若两人：  
“我一直在远处看着你们，看着我的小女孩儿们都结识了谁。哦……不得不说，Olsen，Kara当时决定和你在一起的时候，我捏了一把汗……”  
“什么？！James Olsen你和Kara Danvers约会过？！”一身狼狈走过来的Daxamite碰巧听到了这句，“好极了！你最好祈祷Winn早就知道这件事！”  
“这算什么？Winn Schott Jr.也追求过Kara……”  
反问都说得风平浪静，当那个人拉下自己的斗篷慢慢抬头看着Daxamite的时候，Mon-El脸上的表情一时间让人摸不透：他那种几乎眼珠子都要掉出来的惊讶是因为听到Winn的异性恋历史、还是——“你是Kara的养父！我在Eliza的手机相册里看到过！我听她说起过你！”他几乎要跳起来地指着对方。  
哈，要完。  
Gardian隔着头盔捂了捂眼睛。  
而Daxamite还在口无遮拦：“哦我不得不说，Mr. Danvers，Eliza女士可真是个宝贝儿。虽然我上次这么称赞的时候Kara很见怪地看着我，我猜这个地球的女性不喜欢这么直白的赞美。”  
James Olsen并不在意这个外星人的死活，但是这一次，他很担心在场的所有人都将被波及到。所幸Mr.Danvers只是沉默了片刻，他背对着James、但是至少他的表情应该没有变化——因为Mon-El依旧在毫无危机感地手舞足蹈：“上次感恩节晚餐的时候，Eliza女士的好厨艺让我印象深刻……当然我知道你很了解这一点。哈！伙计，你真是不知道这些年你错过了什么！Eliza下厨我真是一顿都不想错过！”  
“……那你还赖着不走吗……？住我的员工宿舍很开心？”Winn用吃力的吐槽飞快地刷出存在感，James立刻回过神，难道对方是Jeremiah Danvers就不用提防吗？眼前这个魁梧又充满杀气的大个儿，同Kara口中文质彬彬的科学家可是大相径庭。  
他三步并两步缩进车厢，把半压在安全气囊后的小宅客拽出来。  
“MONEL……我要弄死你……”Winn有气无力地放狠话，他半躺在Olsen总裁的臂腕里：“要不是你要跳车我才不可能会出车祸！天哪我的驾照分数要扣光了……”他委委屈屈、憋着一张鼻青眼肿的脸看起来快要哭出来了。  
Mr. Danvers垂下头叹了一口气，“至少Kara的眼光在进步，从Winn Schott Jr.到James Olsen，再到Lena Luthor……”拐弯抹角的不屑让小宅客暂时没有反应过来，又或许，Winn还在哀悼他的驾照分数。  
总之无人接话，而Jeremiah Danvers那声叹息带出的也只是上半句：“但是Alex的眼光就……有点不如人意了……”  
“别这么说，在我的星球上，女士和女士谈恋爱这种事可是多多益善的！”Mon-El接话得非常快，当然他依旧一副自来熟的模样，“虽然我知道地球上不是所有人都支持，但是作为她们的父亲……”  
还没说完，他就被刷地抬起的手飞快地示意闭嘴了。Daxamite无辜地瞪大了眼睛，在听话收声之后他还疑惑地望向James：我说错什么了吗？——这样的无声口型。  
你什么都说错了——但是这样的距离下，James不觉得这外星人能看到自己翻的白眼。  
而Jeremiah Danvers的下一句是对他说的：“Olsen，我对Alex选择女性并无意见，”他直接忽略了Mon-El，“只是，目前这个，不行。”说着，他忽然把手里拎着的人抬得更高。  
然后，他解开了她的头盔，把她的脸露给了James。  
“我要你告诉Alex，她爱的女人不过是奉命接近她的，这是事实，没什么好争辩的。”  
说完，他手一松，那张嘴角和额头都是血糊糊伤口的脸啪嗒一下重新摔回了地上。  
而目睹一切的James和Winn却根本还来不及消化刚才看到的一切，所以也理所应当，他们没来得及阻止接下来发生的一切。  
“我知道你是外星人，” Jeremiah Danvers拍拍手站了起来，他转身面朝着Daxamite，不知道是不是错觉：在James的记忆中，那个照片上的Danvers爸爸并没有如今这般壮硕——甚至当他站直时、已经完完全全遮住了Mon-EL的身影。  
“但是我想，这并不影响我请你解释一下，你和Eliza到底是什么关系。”  
话音刚落：  
“嘭——”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DEO总部的医疗部门乱作一团。  
外星人急救室和常规急救室都被占满，Alex Danvers靠在主控台的桌边，她托着手肘神经质地咬着自己的拇指指甲。  
手指抖得太厉害，她好几次都狠狠地咬到了自己的指腹。  
疼痛只能让她镇定一小会儿，她望着外星人急救室的玻璃门后，忙碌的工作人员来来往往，被外派去南极的Dr.F能及时赶回来真是万幸，她此时作为Dr.Danvers的助手在手术台边操控仪器。  
当Alex Danvers一眼望去时，她们正对视了一眼，Alex飞快地移开了眼神。  
这种级别的手术，助手原本应该是Agent Danvers当之无愧。  
但是在DEO总部汇合前，Eliza通过视像通话器看到她失魂落魄的第一眼，她就直接分支连线了南极分部，“Alex……Hank不在的时候，你要主管DEO，这不是你进手术室的时候。”  
Alex并非真心能接受这个明显是安慰她的借口，只是当时她无法确定自己可以在和母亲交流更多时，守住那个她刚知晓的秘密。  
父亲还活着。  
Jeremiah Danvers还活着。  
而且，父亲在Maggie那里。  
指甲被啃咬的那只手，手心里握着通话器，在Alex回拨无数遍无人应答之后，她阻止了自己歇斯底里。  
至少，这种歇斯底里不能被看出来。  
——当无人在她身旁之时，Maggie不在、J’onn不在、母亲不在，Kara也不在。  
情绪太复杂，Alex已经没有力气去处理混杂其中的某种微量的失落。  
抑或失望。  
她的小氪星人更在乎那个人类，那个Luthor，哪怕Lena Luthor顶多只是断了一条腿，她也迫不及待地要送她去医院，她简直就差当场露出红披风飞上天空，但是她惟命是从地送Luthor总裁去Luthor家族旗下医院的模样还是刺痛了Alex——Kara都没有回DEO。  
现在代替她留在这里的氪星人，则是她那还一头雾水、沉默寡言的弟弟Kal El。  
Superman出神地望着他面前的Miss K，她正在饶有兴致地玩M’gann鬓角一缕碎发的，好像全世界的悲剧都影响不了她。而那后者则六神无主地望着火星爸爸所处的手术室，“怎么会这样……”M’gann已经哭过一波了，现在她红着眼眶等待最后的结果：好消息，或者坏消息。  
她不用知道是谁射中了J’onn，她甚至不用去听解释，火星人的特异功能让一切一目了然，这也是她没有再理会Alex的原因。  
但是Alex Danvers觉得她需要解释，因为……再不说点什么的话，她觉得她要疯了。  
说什么都好，断断续续也罢，每个字都已经无济于事也罢。  
“M’gann……我……真的对不起……我当时和Kara分开之后，我追踪Hank Henshaw……我只跟丢了一会儿……”Alex望着火星人的侧脸，对方依旧并不动容，“当时我看到他持枪对着Superman……我没时间多想……我见识过Henshaw的厉害……他已经不再是当年那个人类了……”  
“J’onn的确用枪指着我，氪石枪。”Superman犹豫了一会儿，芥蒂已经存在，他下意识地帮Alex说话，“这是一起谁都不愿意发生的事故。”  
说着“事故”那个词的时候，他的目光却望着那个同他堂姐长得一模一样的女子，他侧过头打量她的一举一动，接着慢慢地说：“在地球上……现实人生充满起落，不是吗？火星小姐。”  
氪星人的语气却刺痛了火星人，M’gann本没有打算理睬任何人，但是她现在忽然转过头来盯着Superman，“超、人！我的确不能感知到你的思想，我也承认作为星球遗孤，你比我这种难民对悲！剧！更有发言权！”  
悲剧两个字，黑体且加粗。  
氪星人愣了愣，他猛地站起来，他不想在这里呆下去了。  
一团糟，这事儿简直是一团遭！  
从北极孤独堡垒的警报被激活到现在，他就像向一团迷雾的中心越走越深，谜题塞满了他的脑子，可惜从他一直扩展到他的交友圈：他那位热血的好朋友Jimmy，他们都不是解密的好手。事情是这样的：他有一个暴打他毫不手软的堂姐、一个对着Luthor总裁移步不开眼的堂姐、一个……看起来智商堪忧的堂姐……  
很好，接着还有什么？  
“Kara。”  
Kal El抬手拉住了Miss K的胳膊，原本那只手正伸向M’gann的脸、想要去揩火星人眼眶中再次淌下的愤恨的泪水。  
那还伴随着她小声又温柔的呢喃：“别哭别哭，一切都会好起来的……”  
然而，她却并不像是知道一切到底发生了什么的模样。  
“她不是Kara。”Alex拉住了Superman的后手，她抓着他，制止了他拽走、她。  
“Miss K还需要做进一步身体检查，她最好留在DEO。”  
“我能看穿她，我的眼睛。”Kal回头望了一眼Alex抓着他的地方，像是担心对方不理解一样，他还作势指了指自己那冰蓝色的、同Miss K一样的眼睛，“我的X光视线能看到，她的身体不需要什么检查，内脏和骨骼没有问题。”他还是没有松手，甚至在对方转头对他露出小小的疑惑又嫌弃的表情之后，他非但没有放手反而又拉近了一点，“但是……Danvers……”他的语气忽然严肃起来，“我看到她的这里……”  
他凝着视线，鼻尖快要戳到Miss K的头顶心了。  
“她的脑袋里有东西……这个东西……让我很不舒服……”  
“让你不舒服？”  
“在前额叶那里，贯穿了海马体……”  
“你还知道前额叶和海马体？”  
“当你能看到脑组织，看到人思维时每个神经元之间的电流传递，生物课就没有这么难学了。”  
这样一本正经的对话一直持续到Kal El五指用力过猛，他抓痛了Miss K。  
小小的呼痛，伴随她眼神委屈又六神无主，但是这时Alex已经无暇为她测算她每个七分钟的初始时间。  
“啊对不起！”Superman触电般的松开了手，与此同时，他忽然呼进一口气，做出了一个反胃的恶心表情。他捂着口鼻后退了几步，表情痛苦又扭曲好似舔了一口怪味豆，更形象地说就是——舔一口氪石粉。  
“该死的……那是一枚绿氪石碎片……”他指着Miss K，他回头盯着Alex，神色惊惧：“不管她是不是Kara，她都是氪星人。你要帮她尽快拿出来！否则她很快就会死……”  
……  
Alex觉得自己的极限要到了，她已经没有能力处理任何突发事件。  
“天哪……别告诉我进急救室要排队……”忽然有个熟悉的声音从大门口传来，那个人在Alex的身后，声音的主人同Superman打了个照面，立刻变得磕磕巴巴起来。  
“等等！我说常规急救室里那个……那个是Captain C吗？！”  
“哦……天哪……哦！Alex！谢天谢地你在这儿！”  
Winn Schott Jr.跌跌撞撞地走近他们，最后，他从身后一把搭上了Alex的肩膀。  
在Alex Danvers回头之前。  
在她看到他之所以跌跌撞撞，是因为肩膀上正勉强地拖拽着另一个人之前。  
在她看到那——另一个人之前。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continue…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：所以“另一个人”是谁/你们都懂我就不虐了。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又杀回LOFTER了/AO3重新变成了一片寂寞的地方/不对/原本就很寂寞  
> 以及/写那种狗血的桥段我本来是拒绝的QWQ  
> 总之520快乐啦啦啦啦

“滴答、滴答、滴答……”  
Kara Danvers坐在病房外，隔着芸芸众生，她看了一眼坐在走廊对面长凳上的人，Clark Kent正默默地盯着她。但是在CATCO magazine和Daily Plante的两位记者之间并无对话，而只有贯穿星河的浩瀚沉默——对于这两个外星人来说。  
Kara面前来来往往的人群带着各种不同的气味，被掩盖在消毒水味道下面的，是各种象征衰败和凋零的信号分子，浓重得让她几乎忘了医院还能带来新生。  
Kara抬了抬眼镜，她想把眼镜脱下来。似乎是第一次，她觉得鼻梁架着这幅含铅的眼镜吃力又不适。  
背朝着病房，但是她能听到病房里所有的声响。  
每一声轻微的“滴答”，就像是吊瓶里的液体顺着插管进入Lena Luthor身体里的声音。  
当然还有医生在轻声嘱咐，“Miss Luthor，您左边的胫骨有轻微骨裂，因此未来两周内请还是多多休息。至于皮肤的擦伤现在已经处理好了，并不会留下疤痕。只要过了今晚的观察期，您就可以出院了。”  
她没有听到Lena的回答，只有医生还在接着说：“总之，有任何需要请来叫我，为您效劳是我的荣幸。”  
然后脚步转动，医生刚要走。  
“等等。”忽然，那个一直不言不语的人出了声：  
“医生，我的大脑扫描结果怎么样？”  
“显示一切正常。”医生的语气听起来有些疑惑，“因此我们也排除了脑震荡的可能性，您的大脑并没有任何问题。”  
“是吗……”  
混合着莫名情愫的回应，听起来让人心疼。  
Lena慢慢地又开口问：“那么……除了大脑原因之外，还有什么情况会导致产生幻觉？我……可能看到了一些绝不可能发生的场景、做了一些难以想象自己会做的事情……”  
坐在外面的Kara弯下腰，她的手拄在膝盖上，慢慢地把脸埋进掌心之中。  
幻觉，Lena那样的形容，让她有点沮丧。  
——在Kara的身边，亮着屏幕的手机被丢在长凳上。  
几分钟之前，她收到了面前这位DailyPlante大佬发来讯息：  
Three seconds ago [Clark Kent]：  
Kara，我需要和你谈谈，不一定是Superman和Supergirl之间的那种谈话，任何方式都可以。  
专门挑堂姐分身乏术的时候，没错Kara可以在几秒内从医院飞到DEO总部，但是仅仅是这几秒，Kara都不想离开这间病房的门口。  
所以她回复：Miss Luthor在医院，等她过了观察期我就会回来。任何方式的话，不妨你就用发讯息的方式和我谈吧？要谈什么？  
她怀疑堂弟是在用超级速度输入，因为她刚按下发送一秒，手机立刻震动起来，Kal的回答就两个字：  
面谈。  
Kara挑了挑眉，她也开始在电子键盘上手指如飞：那你可以来医院，我在Luthor家族综合医院，北区那个。  
像在竞速，Kal飞快地回复：我知道你在哪儿，但是在医院谈吗？我怕再同你打起来会伤及无辜，后果严重。  
那时Kara看罢这句，她猛地坐直身体，对病房里那个人的担心竟然也一时被分了神，她有点义愤填膺：嘿Kal！我可从来没有打过你！你知道我不是那种堂姐！  
氪星人之间充满效率的对话到此结束，这场打字的比赛看起来是Kara赢了，因为下一秒面前有人走路带风，她的堂弟已经出现在了她面前。  
“好吧……你赢了，你更快。”Kara做了一个妥协的鬼脸，她的屁股往边上挪了挪，哪怕长凳上还有很多位置，她还是给身边留出更多的空间，示意Kal坐下，“你想谈什么？Mr. Kent？”  
但是Kal却并不坐下，他压了压眼镜、然后转头往她身后的病房望了一眼，当然普通人看到的不过是他望了一眼墙上贴的卫生指示海报。  
“Lena Luthor看起来一切无恙。”  
“你把骨裂称作无恙？”Kara皱着鼻子嗔怪地看着他，“人类的肉体脆弱得你无法想象知道吗？！”  
“所以，我猜，你很怜爱她，绝不舍得伤害她？” Clark Kent的语气听起来像在陈述事实——这的确是事实，Kara认真地点了点头，然后她意识到了问题所在：  
“哦等等……Ka……我是说Clark，很抱歉我没有把我和Lena的事情提前告诉你……我、我们在一……”  
Kal却忽然打断了她的话：“我担心的事情发生了……”  
“你这是什么意思？”Kara仰着头望向他，她全身开始紧张起来，想要怼人的小小火苗已经点燃：“氪星的传统我比你清楚，但是在这个星球上，每个人都享有恋爱自由的权利……”  
“那么对你来说，和Lena Luthor恋爱能有什么结果？”Kal俯视着她，“我也知道氪星的传统，我看过……书面资料……”其实并不能称为“书面的”，但是从孤独堡垒的电子资源存档中，他几乎可以找到他所有想知道的内容，“在基因结合上，你和Lena Luthor跨越性别虽然并不是问题，但是你们还跨越星际物种分层名目。要知道，你的氪星基因并不能以这种方式同地球人的融合……”  
“天哪！什么方式？！我不知道你是个繁殖癌！”Kara惊呼出声，等她意识到再捂住嘴已经来不及了——因此她只能一边捂着嘴、一边小声又气势汹汹地指着面前这个一脸“你打我呀”表情的记者大佬：  
“你听着！Kal El！一切以基因结合为目的的谈恋爱！都是耍流氓！”  
“回答正确。”Kal好整以暇的回应，就像是他在套她的话。  
Kara一时疑惑不得解，“你说什么？”  
“所以，昨天去孤独堡垒提取单向性跨物种基因结合实验数据的人不是你。”  
长长的、长长的拗口名词让Kara一时卡壳：“单向？单向性、跨、跨物种结合？什么实验？哪来的数据？”  
看了她一眼，Kal却没在这个问题上继续深谈。他只是忽然像是松了一口气似的，“我刚从DEO来，我见过Miss K了，”就这么转移了话题，他慢慢地穿过人群走到对面的长椅上坐下来。  
“我们慢点再聊，反正……Miss Luthor在这里，守着她是我们最好的选择。”  
“我、最好的选择！”Kara不满地纠正他——那气呼呼的表情竟然看起来，就像她堂弟要抢她女朋友似的。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. F刚从手术室里出来。  
就像一直被绷紧的发条忽然松开，她几乎要累得迈不开腿了。特别是一想到南极实验室的办公桌上还有一大堆的待处理的数据在等着她，她就觉得人生充实得过分……  
“Alex Danvers在哪儿？”她走向主控台，同正在被医务人员包扎伤口的Winn Schott Jr.打了个招呼，“Henshaw局长的情况已经稳定下来了，Dr. Danvers不再需要我的协助了。”  
“哦你知道吗？！知道吗！刚才Superman来过！”Winn终于找到可以抒发他激动心情的人了，宅客有时候有点神经大条，虽然酒精棉花每触碰一次伤口就让他“嘶——”地倒吸一口气，但是这不影响他转瞬又露出了兴奋的表情。  
“可惜每次都不是要签名的好时候对吗？Agent Schott？” Dr. F有气无力地用吐槽的语气接完了他后面要说的话，“现在也不是老同事叙旧的好时候，Danvers代理局长，请她现在去外星急救室好吗？她亲妈找她。”  
但是Winn却一脸欲言又止。停顿了两秒之后，他指了指不远处，指尖所指之处——第三个急救室平时并不开放，但是现在门顶上的红灯亮着，“Alex在里面……工作……”  
Dr. F叹了一口气，“还有谁快死了？”  
“Maggie Sawyer.”  
“抱歉我有点想不起来……那是谁？”  
“Alex的女朋友……”  
“Oh……Shit……”  
“是的，有够糟的……”  
沉默在两个人之间蔓延开，医疗人员处理完伤口准备走了，他并不温柔地最后一戳让Winn从椅子上跳了起来，“嘿！伙计！我是肉做的！不是钢铁！”  
但是等他站定之后，他背对着那位刚从南极回来的老同事，他却忽然有点转不过身来。  
该死的，保守秘密这种事他最不擅长了！要多努力他才能保持到现在依旧缄口不提？！  
好吧！忍不住了！  
“F，听着……我要告诉你一个秘密！”他忽然转过身缩起肩膀，飞快地凑到Dr.F面前，“嘿你知道吗！Alex的父……”  
“不不不，”Dr. F吓了一跳，她退开两步恨不得直接捂住对方的嘴：“Winn，你知道我为什么去了南极吗？见鬼！我可不想再参与任何秘密了！”  
Agent Schott 奋力挣扎：“不行！我一定要告诉你！”  
“不不不！你别说！求你别说！我要走了！同Danvers说一声！我要回南极了！”  
“求你别走——！”  
这样尴尬的拉拉扯扯就一直持续到，“你们怎么了？”另一个声音插进来，温柔又和蔼。  
——Eliza Danvers站在他们身后，她的脸上满是疲惫的微笑，“不幸中的万幸，Alex的枪在发射时并没有充能完毕，因此他只是受到了物理伤害，现在生命体征已经稳定下来了，你们的局长很快就会康复。所以，我想现在由Miss M’orzz陪着他是最好的选择……”  
她身边站着另一个刚换下手术服的高挑女性，Dr. F打量着这个生面孔：“我刚才看到你在Captain C的手术室里……”  
“Shane Carey. 特战队医疗部门主管。我对你们部门的设备真是印象深刻。”她眯着眼神色不明，但还是扬起手同Dr. F伸手相握，“顺便说，我是C的女友。”  
Dr.F的手还在对方掌心中，这让她所有惊诧的小动作都逃不过对方的法眼，她赶紧掩饰：“呃……哦哦，我的意思是……那很好。”  
“给女友做手术这件事，一点都不好。”虽然是反驳，但是这位冷着脸的部门主管还是说得语调平直——没错这一板一眼的模样同Captain C简直宛如双生子一般相像。  
“好了，”Dr. Danvers拍了拍众人的肩膀，“Alex在哪儿？我想事态终于有了改善，她可以稍微松一口气了……”  
Winn也松了一口气，谢天谢地他刚才没有忘我地同Dr.F“分享”那个秘密，但是转念他的心思又沉落下来——几乎不敢迎上Eliza女士的眼神，他末了只是借用刚才听到的那句来回答：  
“吭……Alex……她……总之给女友做手术一点都不好，希望她能扛得住……”  
说着，他望向了那扇紧闭的门。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

医生推门而出的时候几乎要同门口等着的人撞到一起，他见怪地望着这个束着马尾辫的冒冒失失的金发女孩——她就像隔着门也知道他就要出来了一样。  
“呃……你可以进去了，但是距离常规探视时间结束，你还有大概十分钟左右的时间……”  
“嗯？我记得特殊情况下可以延长探视时间？”  
医生认真地打量了一眼对方，“是的，如果是家属的情况下。”  
Kara Danvers把已经跑到嘴边的话咽了下去，“呃……好吧，十分钟也好。”说完她对身后高大壮的Clark Kent使了个眼色，“我先进去了，你在外面等我。”  
对于氪星人来说，即使过了探视时间，从窗口飞进病房也并不是什么难事。  
于是怀揣着一点小计划，Kara端着一颗紧张的小心脏走进了病房。天哪当时走进Miss Grant的办公室准备面试的时候，她都还勉强可以保持冷静的。  
“Lena!”上扬的语调差点破了音。  
靠坐在枕头上的Lena Luthor原本望着窗外，她就像被惊得回了神，“Ka…Kara！抱歉……我有点……”Luthor总裁低下头揉了揉太阳穴，“我在想事情……没注意到你……我很抱歉……”  
小记者则忽然停下了脚步，她站在离病床两米远的地方。  
Lena对她说抱歉，两次。  
——那是某种非常诚恳的、但是带着些许距离感的抱歉。  
做错了什么吗？Kara不知道哪里错了，只是她的双手不自觉地绞到了一起，一时间竟然不知道该说什么。她下意识地回头看了一下病房的门，门已经关上了，但是透过门她依旧可以同Kal对视，不出意料他果然望着这里。  
但是，她当然不会指望Kal El在这时给她打气。  
“今晚的宴会我已经取消了，毕竟……Jones不见了……这个宴会也就没有必要了……”  
“对不起……Lena，我没能阻止Livewire带走他……”但是与其说去追赶Livewire，Kara现在更想守在面前这人的身边，如果Lena不是一脸疏远的表情的话。Kara无声地咽了咽，努力吞咽委屈，她慢慢地接着补充：“但是那情况我已经嘱咐Alex了，她会跟进事态……”  
“所以Livewire的事情不是幻觉。”Lena忽然轻不可闻地接了一句。  
“什么？”Kara以为自己没听清，“幻觉？”  
终于Lena Luthor从床尾她那绑着石膏的小腿上抬起眼，她望着Kara，眼里的情绪不可名状，“那么，从哪里开始是幻觉？从我看到你冲进电梯？又从哪里结束？你重新……出现在我面前？”  
Kara空张了张嘴，她急着解释、却不明白到底哪里需要解释：“Lena，所有的一切都不是幻觉啊，你出现在我楼下，我们一起吃甜甜圈，我们带着Jones一起逛街购物……”  
她说不下去了，她不知道为什么自己说得越多，Lena的眼睛里看到的却是越多的痛苦。  
她本来想要接着说下去的：在车里我吻了你不是幻觉，在更衣室里你吻了我也不是幻觉。  
Lena Luthor低下头，在叹气中她捂住了眼睛，但是捂不住的、她那每根指缝间都漏出仿佛是暗灰色的悔恨，就在氪星人就要忍不住走上前去——Kara耐不住心疼想要拥抱她的时候。  
“Kara，真的……我太抱歉了……我想，我一直、一直犯了一个错……”Lena 如是说：“Livewire的特殊能力中可能包含产生幻觉，我现在不知道是否应该相信自己的眼睛，但是有一点，为了避免出错……我有必要跟你澄清。”  
不但是疏远，Lena那公式化的语气也开始刺痛Kara。但是她充分地表现出了尊重，其中包括：哪怕她已经走到她面前，依旧放下那双半扬起的将要拥抱对方的手。  
她站在那么近的距离点上，看着Lena那痛苦又克制的眼神也愈加清晰。  
“但愿你不会取笑我，但是Kara，我想……我一直以为你和Supergirl是同一个人。”  
哦对不起我忍不住，Kara简直险些就要笑出来了。仿佛条件反射、在每次听到这句句子时用打哈哈掩饰，然后飞快地想办法搪塞过去——然而这一次，她潜意识要搪塞的模样还没做出来，她就忽然意识到……  
这是第一次，被怀疑、被她怀疑……是一件让她很难过的事情。  
然而那句：Lena，其实我就是Supergirl啊——却没有这么容易说出口。  
因为她听到隔着墙壁，忽然病房外的Kal开口了：Kara我知道你听得到我说话，现在别承认，否则你过后一定会极度后悔。  
本来她还想知道他说后悔的缘由，但是这一秒的踌躇，回答Lena的机会便也错过了。  
Kara Danvers末了只是空张了张嘴，而在Lena Luthor看来，这表情明白无误地叫做——诧异。  
脸色刷得一下灰白了，“这么说Supergirl为了我和Superman死斗也是真的……”Lena几乎失去再抬眼看着Kara的勇气， “天哪……我就知道，我就知道我做了蠢事。”她的双手用力地揪着床单，“对不起，Kara，我对你做了那样的事情……”  
Kara终于听懂了。  
她也听到房间外的Kal无奈地叹了一口气。  
“所以……你对我的反应，都是因为你把我当成Supergirl是吗？”其实这并不需要追究，因为Kara Danvers就是Supergirl。但是当她看到Lena发现自己或许不是那个超级英雄而露出的反应时，冲撞的情绪把她推向边缘。  
她可以接受Lena对Supergirl或Kara Danvers之一无感，但那绝不是——在Lena把她当作CATCO记者的Kara Danvers这一重身份亲吻拥抱之后，如今露出后悔的神色。  
Kara盯着Lena俯下的头，她在心里焦急地催着：Lena！回答我！  
可惜回答她的只有沉默。  
因此，那句：可是那时，同你亲吻的人不是Supergirl，是Kara Danvers啊……  
也终究被CATCO小记者最后的自尊堪堪拦住。  
“对不起，Kara，我需要适应一下变化，我需要冷静、需要时间。我需要想清楚……”Lena双手扶着额头，像是一场拔河、在对方侧头盯着她的时候，她也一心一意地藏着自己的脸。  
难以面对。  
除了道歉，她还是只有道歉。  
Kara用力地捏紧了双手，但是那用尽全力的拳头却无力地胖揍不了任何目标。  
“所以现在你需要想清楚，你到底想和谁谈恋爱，Kara Danvers，还是Supergirl，对吗？”   
说出口，Kara Danvers才发现明明是气馁的最后挣扎，却被她说成了咄咄逼人的反问。  
就好像她已经知道了答案似的决绝——毕竟一旦太在乎，就左右不了自己的情绪了。氪星人也终究是人，在感情这件小事上，道德楷模终究活成了平凡人的模样，而爱恨纠葛本就脱离不了狗血的桥段。  
Lena低着头，但是她原本松塌的肩膀忽然绷紧了，她慢慢地吸进一口气：  
“Kara……你为什么不明白……”  
啊，天哪……  
那声音粘连又迟滞，句子里的每一个字都低落到了尘埃里。Lena哭了，L-Corp堂堂的Luthor总裁在她面前哭了。  
但是也像是条件反射一样，每一点漏出的真实感情都仿佛让她更难堪。她的肩膀和脖子都在颤抖着，在牙关紧咬的情绪中吃力地接着说：  
“Kara……你到底明不明白……我并不是不爱你……”  
那句话一路畅通无阻地冲到了Kara的灵魂最深处，那酸涩的感觉就像氪星人胸腔里那颗跳动的心脏忽然被抽干了血液，每一次搏动都有气无力却又不甘。  
“但是Kara，我不能辜负她，更不能辜负你。”  
再一次，那句话冲到了Kara Danvers嘴边，这次Kal也不能叫她保持缄默了。  
管他什么理由？！  
试问谁能想办法阻止Lena此时抬起眼对她露出那楚楚可怜的模样？谁能阻止她泪汪汪的双眼停止哭泣？！谁能阻止她顺便轻而易举地就把Girl of steel那颗钢铁做的心脏生生撕碎？！  
“Lena！其实我就是……！”  
“Lena——！”  
病房的门忽然被推开。  
有什么比情绪燃烧到最高潮被猛然浇灭更让人错愕，Kara Danvers这时完全反应不过来，而门口的人在她还没来得及转身的时候，已经三步并两步冲到了病床前。  
虽然来者不是Kal，但是Kara毫不怀疑这家伙也有超级速度。  
哦这家伙，你谁？  
氪星人的指骨在握紧的拳头里发出不善的“嘎啦”一声，但是对方毫不在意，他几乎要扑到病床上了——当病床上的Lena还眼角带泪的时候。  
“Jack?”  
那个人阻止了Lena流泪，因为她的脸上立刻升起别扭的表情，她略带嫌弃地望着对方，“吭……我是说，你为什么会出现在这里？”  
她脸上的委屈和难过收拾得一干二净，就像再没有第二个人能让她露出受伤的表情。  
但是这让Kara一时间适应不了已经转换的场景，唯有氪星人余光里撇到Lena红着的耳朵和脖子，让刚才激动的情绪留下些微证据。  
让她还有些微的安全感。  
好吧不管是谁，Kara定了定情绪。她梗了梗脖子、推了推眼镜，或许是所谓Kara Danvers要开始表达不满的标志性动作，“先生，探视时间已经结束了。”她抿紧了嘴，“我是认真的，这是医生说的。”  
CATCO小记者抱起手臂，她冲大门努了努嘴。  
但是那个留着络腮胡子的青年对她瞪大了无辜的眼睛，“对不起，我没有先自我介绍……”  
哦，还移不开眼了你！  
他一边说着、一边在Kara气呼呼的注视中不断地撇向床上的Lena Luthor，“我是Jack Spheer，Biospheer Technologies的CEO。Miss Danvers，很高兴认识您，我可是您每一篇文章的超级粉丝……”他快节奏地搓着手，直到他意识到这尴尬的沉默是因为自己的无礼之后，他忽然吸了一口气，认真地望向了Kara：“对了，作为传媒界从业者，我想Spheerical Industries的CEO这个称谓您会更熟悉一点……”  
他冲她伸出了手准备握手。  
Kara却有一时的愣神：  
“是……那个本周要来National City开发布会的Spheerical Industries？”  
“你为什么会知道Kara?”  
Kara和Lena同时发问。  
而这位Spheerical Industries的CEO只回答了一个人：  
“亲爱的，当你离开之后，我从Miss Danvers的文章中仿佛再次看到了你，活生生的你，Lena……”  
“笃笃笃，”门板被敲了三声，众人闻声望去，只见医生双手插袋站在门口——好极了，他来赶人了。  
瞎子也能看到空气中飘扬的粉红泡泡，大情种的告白被打断，Kara几乎要拍手叫好了，虽然当她回头时，不得不承认她很讨厌Kal站在医生身后一脸看好戏的表情，这个胳膊肘往外拐的堂弟！  
“探视时间结束。”  
Kara撇着嘴耸了耸肩，但是她一步都不动，而是目不转睛地盯着Mr. Spheer，哪怕对方依旧是一脸莫名：  
“怎么了？”  
Lena听罢，她扭过头叹了一口气。  
于是就像是被提醒了，Jack Spheer忽然露出一个阳光灿烂的笑容，“抱歉，我的自我介绍还没说完……”他非但没有准备走，反而在Lena的床尾坐下了，“我，Jack Spheer，是Lena的未婚夫，虽然是还没走进教堂就被甩了的那种……但是，”说着，他那深情款款的目光转向了床上的人，“Lena，亲爱的，你知道我永远最在乎你……”  
“以及，他可以算作是她的家属。”后半句是被医生用某种在Kara看来好死不活的语气补充上的。  
“呃！”Kara终于忍不住翻了一个巨大的白眼，她转过身蹬蹬蹬蹬地大步向门口走去。  
大概也只有这样，她才能掩饰Lena顺从接受这一切时给她带来的失望。  
因为那种顺从，叫做拒绝。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continue…


End file.
